Chosen
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione is given the task to help someone make the right choices. It is going to take all her patience though because the person in question is Draco Malfoy. Lots of Draco/Hermione interaction. Read and review.
1. Chosen

**So here we go on a Draco and Hermione adventure. There will be lots of interaction between the two of them but this first chapter explains the story first, so be patient. Keep reading, there's some Draco and Hermione at the end of this one and lots more in the next chapter. Happy Reading, please review it really helps.**

"So, Miss Granger. Have I made everything completely clear? Do you have any further questions?" Professor Dumbledore was looking kindly at her across his desk.

"Erm...I suppose so...I mean it's all a bit of a shock" Hermione stuttered over her words, her mind reeling.

"I know and I'm sorry to give you all this information at once but as I will be leaving for a while tomorrow time was of the essence."

"I can't believe I have to befriend Draco Malfoy" Hermione said this almost to herself

"He has been put in a very difficult situation, Miss Granger. Very similar to your friend Mr Potter if I am not mistaken. Of course, Mr Malfoy has not handled his predicament anywhere near as well but Harry has but Harry is, after all a very unique individual"

Hermione nodded still a little dumbstruck at the task that Dumbledore had laid out before her.

"You are very clear on the need for secrecy? If this is not kept between us the plan will not work. And it must work, for all our sakes." Dumbledore's face was serious and for the first time ever Hermione actually saw him look worried.

"Yes Professor. I won't let you down"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she returned to the Common Room she made excuses and retired to bed early to try and gather her thoughts. What Dumbledore had told her tonight was startling and had it not been the great wizard himself telling her, Hermione would have struggled to believe it.

Dumbledore had told her there was a prophecy that had been handed down through the centuries and which was now in his possession. It told of the return of the Dark Lord and the way he could be defeated.

The existence of this prophecy was incredible in itself but the way the Dark Lord would be defeated was the real shock. The Dark Lord would, very soon, pick for himself someone to accept the wand that was able to defeat both Harry and Dumbledore. He would not be able to accept this wand himself as it would never present itself to someone who had no trace of good in them.

The Elder Wand, which was told of in the Tale of Three Brothers really did exist and could indeed kill anyone the user wished but it could not be used for pure evil or personal gain. Therefore the Dark Lord required someone to carry the wand and use it for him.

The most astonishing part of all the information Hermione had learnt tonight was that this person, the one who could accept and carry the wand on behalf of the Dark Lord was called The Chosen One! The Chosen One was not on their side as they had always believed. Therefore, this meant that Harry could not be The Chosen One.

The Prophecy was evolving which meant it adapted to changes that would otherwise prevent it coming true. So if The Chosen One named currently on the prophecy was killed or changed sides, the name would change automatically to the next person who would be The Chosen One. Hermione struggled with this concept as it meant that Voldermort's choice would change also! How could that work? Surely that was a free choice? How could The Prophecy predict a free choice made by someone?

Nevertheless, Hermione had to accept that, as unbelievable as this seemed it was indeed possible. And much more difficult to accept was the fact that The Chosen One was Draco Malfoy. How on earth could Draco Malfoy have the power to influence the outcome of the fight between good and evil? She shook her head in disbelief that Voldermort would choose him to carry out such a important task! Again she had to bow to the proof laid before her, the name of The Chosen One was Draco Malfoy and her disbelief would do nothing to change it.

So, Dumbledore had given her the task of befriending Malfoy and turning him to their side. When he first said this to her, Hermione had quite disrespectfully laughed out loud. Turn Malfoy to their side? Befriend him? That was _**never**_ going to happen. But Dumbledore had, in his usual calm way, ignored her protests and pointed out that nothing was impossible. He pointed out that Draco was a confused soul, lead by foolish parents, surrounded by evil. This didn't mean he was evil, he just didn't know anything different. Something as simple as a show of support and friendship could be enough to change his entire perspective and Dumbledore believed that Hermione could be the right person to do this.

Hermione turned this over in her mind. Had this been about any other pupil at Hogwarts, even Pansy "bloody evil" Parkinson, Hermione may have been able to believe it. But not about Malfoy. He may have had an upbringing that gave him no choice about what side he was on but that didn't excuse him for enjoying it! He took pleasure in every bad thing that happened to Harry and his friends. Dumbledore may believe there was some good in him but she most certainly did not!

In a flash of complete, paralysing fear Hermione realised that she had to find the good in Malfoy if there was any, even the smallest little bit because if she didn't life as they all knew it now would no longer exist.

With her usual sense of irony and humour she muttered to herself "No pressure then?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So Hermione spent the next few days desperately trying to think of a way to befriend her arch enemy. After not being able to come up with a plan she had no choice but to just hang around until she could approach him when he was alone and hope for the best. Great! She was going to help bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord by hoping for the best, great plan!

Despite the impression he gave of being a loner it proved, in fact, to be incredibly difficult to find a time when he wasn't surrounded by his imbecile bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm or a small crowd of drooling girls who seemed to follow his every move and took no trouble to disguise it. Hermione shook her head in disbelief at the latter. What on earth was all that about? Why were they following Malfoy around with dreamy eyes, giggling at his every word?

She discreetly watched him from the back of Potions and tried her best to be objective. Yes, he had grown up from the annoying little first year and he was handsome, even she could see that. His face was smooth and perfectly in proportion. His hair was striking and fell nicely across his eyes which she supposed could have been attractive if they weren't always looking around him in such a derisive way. The trouble was all this was completely overshadowed by the pompous, sneering look that was permanently smeared across his features.

She watched as he stood to add ingredients to his potion. There was no denying that he moved with a grace and elegance that only a Malfoy could have. One born of knowing your family were the top of the pile, elite, powerful. His cloak was obviously made of the finest material and flowed around him flawlessly. She couldn't really judge what was under the cloak but he was tall and when she'd seen him on the Quidditch pitch he certainly looked like an athlete. Hermione felt herself blush a little at this. For heaven's sake! This was bloody Draco Malfoy she was thinking about.

She realised the lesson was over and that Malfoy had just exited into the corridor, alone! Hastily packed her bag and raced after him without bothering to explain to Harry or Ron. She thought she'd lost him when she spotted the white blonde hair going through the Main Hall doors. Once outside she again saw the smallest glimpse of his hair rounding the corner that lead along the side of the castle. Her face creased into a frown. What was he up to? It seemed a very strange place to be wondering off to.

She cautiously followed him, maintaining her distance. This was dangerous though because along the side of the castle there was no hiding place. If he turned for any reason he would see her immediately. She sighed in relief as he turned the corner which lead to the back of the castle and slowed her pace so that her approach was as quiet as possible.

She still hadn't a clue what she was going to say to him but she had no choice. As she came to the corner she decided to just wonder around it casually and to look surprised when she saw him as if it was a coincidence them both being in the same place. She knew this wasn't a great plan but her mind would not form another so it would have to do.

As she rounded the corner she gasped in surprise. She had never been round this far and therefore had never seen the completely amazing view that now met her eyes. The ground dropped away about 50 feet from the castle and below was a large valley, green and lined with trees. Into the distance were large hills with villages and far away across the lake she could see some snow covered mountains.

She suddenly realised that Malfoy's eyes were on her. Great job of appearing casual she'd done then! The view had completely thrown her! She turned her head to him feeling ridiculously nervous. It was going to take a miracle to pull this off now!

His eyes were darkening dangerously.

"You need to be somewhere else, Granger." The stone cold drawl was the same as usual but the words were a little less harsh than she had been expecting. She took a breath and forced herself to stand her ground.

"Has Daddy bought this bit of the grounds then, Malfoy?" she met his gaze boldly.

"No. I don't want you here, I come here to be alone."

"Well unless I'm mistaken, Malfoy I have as much right to be here as you."

"I wasn't giving you a choice," his voice was low but truly menacing.

That was it! She'd had enough! As usual two minutes of Malfoy's company had wound her up. She placed her hands on her hips and approached him, head high, shoulders back.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," she spoke deliberately quietly "If you don't want company, Malfoy then why don't you leave, because I'm going nowhere." With this she turned on her heel and placed herself squarely on the large flat stone and stared out at the view.

It was probably only moments before he spoke but it seemed like an eternity to Hermione. She fixed her eyes firmly ahead but was acutely aware of Malfoy behind her.

"If you're going to stay then don't speak to me." Draco placed himself on an adjacent stone.

Hermione had to fight really hard not to grin. That was just too easy! Round one fairly and squarely to her!

She didn't speak to him for the entire time she sat on the stone. It was incredibly hard but they both just ignored each other until she finally rose and walked away round the corner without a word.

**Hope you liked it. Now you know the background so as I said, lots more Draco and Hermione from now on. Please review!**


	2. Rainbow

The following afternoon, as she approached the corner of Hogwarts again she actually had no idea how she would be greeted. This time she couldn't say she just happened to be there! The view was just as amazing as yesterday, but slightly darker with more clouds. Draco had his back to her as she turned the corner but she knew he had heard her.

"I thought I told you yesterday to leave me alone." He didn't turn to face her

"And I think I told you that I do what I want." She applied the same tactic and plonked herself on the stone. He turned to look at her and she raised her head to meet his gaze defiantly.

"You're either very brave or very stupid," harsh words but said in a strange, sad tone.

"I'm neither of those things. Look Malfoy, I'm not after a fight. I just like the view, it's incredible. It's peaceful here."

"It used to be."

Hermione smiled. "Was that Draco Malfoy's attempt at humour?"

His eyes remained cold but she sensed something about him was enjoying their banter. This was suddenly confirmed when he came over and lowered his tall frame onto her stone. She stared at him in astonishment, so much so that he turned his head to her and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"I mean, why are you staring at me?"

"Because instead of threatening to hex me within an inch of my life, you've just sat down next to me, why?"

Ignoring her last question Malfoy abruptly changed subjects "Had enough of that prat Potter then?"

"His names Harry and he's not a prat."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Draco looked down at his hands and for the first time ever Hermione saw him look vulnerable. She still couldn't believe how easy this was. It was almost like he wanted to talk to someone and she had placed herself in his space, surely he wasn't going to open up to her? Then suddenly he changed again, standing and swishing his expensive cloak as he rose.

"Enjoy the view," and with that he walked quickly away and around the corner. Hermione stared after him for a few moments and she knew that despite his abrupt departure that this was a small crack in Malfoy's armour.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't until two days later that she went again. She had to be careful and keep him guessing or he would close up again so it wouldn't work to turn up every day, not yet anyway.

The weather was turning and there was a bitter wind as she rounded the exposed corner. Draco was staring straight at her as if he knew she was coming and for a moment this took her off guard. His face was serious but not entirely hostile.

"Not good at taking hints then?" his first words were ironic but definitely not aggressive. Hermione met his gaze but didn't answer. She walked over to him before speaking.

"I know when someone really doesn't mean what they are saying." Their eyes met and Hermione waited for his denial but it didn't come. She turned away and sat on the stone. Your move Malfoy, she thought. She heard his steps behind her and then he lowered himself onto the stone next to her.

"Does Potter know you're here?" Malfoy's eyes were on her so she turned to look at him. She was going to have to open up too.

"No, definitely not."

Malfoy's eyebrows raised and the superior sneer appeared.

"Mmm, so sneaking around behind your boyfriends back then? With me his arch enemy? I'm not stupid Granger. I don't believe you would be sneaking around without a reason so what 's going on?" There was a slight menace to his voice again.

"Yes you're right of course. The truth is I've been sent to spy on you by The Order. There you go - I've confessed - now you can go running to your death eater friends, or Voldermort himself and tell him." Hermione stared at him and waited for his reaction. Draco stared back and Hermione braced herself for an onslaught but then he smirked and turned to look at the view.

Hermione kept her face straight but was laughing inside. No bite back after what she had just said – albeit in a sarcastic way – meant something. If Harry, no, she corrected herself anyone spoke to him that way she had seen how he would react. It would not be with a smirk. His voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts but what he actually said was a complete shock.

"See the little brown cottage with the yellow roof and the bigger house behind? He continued without waiting for her confirmation, which was good because Hermione was stunned that he was actually starting a conversation! With her!

"Every month the Wizard that lives there casts a spell that only he knows and has been passed down to him over centuries."

"What sort of spell?"

"You'll see in a few minutes, this month's is due today, anytime now."

Hermione stared at the insignificant little building her curiosity triggered. She was about to ask more when Draco put his hand on her arm and indicated with the finger on his other hand. She was torn between staring down at his hand on her and what was going to happen at the cottage. Suddenly a shower of sparks appeared from behind the cottage.

The sparks seemed to hang in the air above the roof of the cottage. As Hermione watched they moved into a formation and colours started to appear. Hermione gave a quick glance sideways at Draco but he was staring ahead just like she was.

In the few seconds she had turned away the dancing sparks, like little daytime stars, had now formed a large arc high above the houses. The colours darkened until Hermione suddenly realised that she was looking at a rainbow! She had just watched a rainbow form before her eyes!

To say it was spectacular was an understatement. The colours were vivid and Hermione could still see the sparkles which formed the total shimmering shape. She was totally captivated and for a few minutes Hermione was totally oblivious to the fact that she was standing at the back of Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy watching this amazing spectacle unfold. That was until Draco's voice again broke her reverie.

"I'm not friends with any death eaters."

Hermione's head whipped round at his words.

"What?"

"You said I should run tell my death eater friends. I just wanted to say I don't have any death eater friends." His eyes were on her face but not unfriendly, just sort of enquiring. Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this so she just nodded and then turned and pointed at the now slightly fading rainbow.

"That was truly amazing by the way."

"Yes it was, I thought you might like it."

A gust of wind caught them both and Hermione pulled her cloak around her.

"I should go," she said but made no attempt to move. She didn't know how to ask if he would be here tomorrow, it just seemed too obvious.

Draco was looking at her intensely obviously waiting for her question and equally obviously surprised that she might ask it. He said in a very quiet voice,

"I'll be here at 3pm tomorrow."

There was silence for a few moments as they both knew that something had changed. This was a confession, an almost invitation, and much more besides.

Hermione nodded, stood quickly and turned to walk away. After two steps she stopped and turned back to Draco who was staring at her retreating figure.

"Harry isn't my boyfriend."

Draco put his head to one side "Sorry?"

"Harry. You said I was sneaking around behind my boyfriend's back to see you. Well Harry isn't my boyfriend and I don't need his permission to be friends with anyone, even you." With one final look Hermione turned and left leaving Draco staring after her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was engrossed in conversation with Ginny as she entered the Grand Hall for lunch. They took their seats, still talking and then started to eat. Harry and Ron joined then a few minutes later and joined in.

Hermione finished eating before the others and was fishing about in her bag for her gloves when she suddenly became aware of being watched. Without looking up she knew who was watching her but she could hardly spend the rest of lunch with her head buried in her bag so eventually she lifted her eyes and met those grey, piercing pair across the room. She'd meant to just glance at him and then turn away but couldn't and for a few seconds they just looked at one another. Hermione suddenly realised that her friends could at any moment turn and see her gazing across the room at Draco Malfoy so she shook herself and raised her eyebrows at him in a way that she hoped conveyed "what are you looking at?"

Draco then did something that almost made Hermione fall off her seat, he smiled. Not a smirk or sneer a proper, albeit small, smile! As he did it he looked down at the table but Hermione could see he was still smiling.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to her friends and re-joined their conversation. Well 3pm looked like it might be interesting!

**How was it? There is going to be lots of meetings between them so keep reading.**

**Please review - good or bad it's just nice to know.**


	3. Confused

She was purposely a few minutes late. She didn't like to admit it but she no longer felt entirely in control of the Draco situation. She needed some control back but Draco was nothing like she had expected. He had been a lot easier to talk to than she could have ever hoped for a start. Oh still obnoxious and superior and their conversation thus far had been just a few sentences, but Hermione could feel something there other than the cold, menacing Draco that she and everyone else at Hogwarts knew. That smile at lunch time was a complete shock!

As she rounded the increasing familiar corner Draco was already seated on the stone but this time he turned to her as soon as he heard her.

"Your late." His voice was moody, his eyes shielded.

Hermione felt the familiar annoyance at this boy. For heaven's sake! She was not late! This was a casual only half arranged meeting not an appointment. Of course, most people wouldn't dare to be late when summoned to the presence of a Malfoy! She could imagine Pansy and Crabbe jumping to his every command. It must be a shock to him when someone had their own mind.

Draco must have seen her face change and he turned away from her in defiance.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy," she took the tone and stance of a house elf for a moment then stood and place hands were on her hips "I wasn't aware this was a formal appointment where I must attend exactly as commanded. Here I was thinking it was a casual invite, silly me. Nothing could be casual or informal with a Malfoy!"

"It wasn't an invite," Draco's voice was now back to its cold, hard normal self. "I've already told you I come here to be alone and you aren't welcome."

"Really! You just thought you'd tell me what time you were coming here today? And what was all that about lunch time then?"

"What about lunch time?"

"You were..." Hermione suddenly found it hard to put it into words. What exactly did happen lunch time and how did she say it to him? Draco had stood and had his arms folded across his chest. He raised his eyebrows sensing her indecision.

"I was?" he prompted knowing he now had the upper hand.

"Looking. You were looking." Hermione sighed, now she knew she sounded pathetic and wished she hadn't brought the subject up.

"I was looking?" The smirk was back "looking at what exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. Goodbye Malfoy, sorry I bothered." Hermione turned to go but he was too quick and jumped in front of her blocking her path.

"You didn't answer me." She knew he was enjoying this and he knew damn well what she was on about. She was going to have to just bite the bullet and say it. So she raised her eyes to him and sighed.

"Me. You were looking at me and then you smiled." she kept her eyes on his face. Superior idiot wasn't going to get the better of her but this was probably the strangest conversation she had ever had and with Draco Malfoy no less. And then he did it again. He smiled, a proper bone fide smile. No - it was a grin!

"There you go it wasn't that hard to say was it? I know half the girls at this place would kill for me to be gazing at them over lunch so don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. That's why you're embarrassed now." He was smirking like crazy now thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

"Oh please! Look if you need your ego stoking you're with the wrong person, go and find Pansy, I'm leaving. Now let me past, Draco." as the word left her mouth she stopped trying to get past him and stepped back. She'd just called him Draco! Oh my god! She'd called bloody Malfoy, by his first name! He was staring at her the smirk gone, his eyes serious.

"Let me go now." Hermione stepped towards him, her need to leave now completely genuine and he stepped to one side letting her through. She hadn't taken more than two steps when he spoke again.

"When you weren't here at three I thought you weren't coming."

"And that makes it OK for you to speak to me like that?" Hermione turned round and glared at him. "I'm not bloody Goyle you know, I won't be treated like a snivelling servant."

Draco had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"I expect people to do what I say," his words sounded like a typical Malfoy but they were said in a quiet, slightly apologetic tone. "and you are most definitely not Goyle!" for the first time ever Draco looked her up and down.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him "Oh, don't even try that with me. I'm not one of those drooling girls who follow you round the corridors."

"Drooling girls?" there was an element of amusement in Draco's voice now "And try what exactly?"

"Using the charm!" Hermione said this in an annoyed tone.

"The charm? Be careful, Hermione if I didn't know any better I'd say that was that a compliment!" Draco now switched on the aforementioned charm, looking completely innocent as if he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Hermione is it now then?" she threw this at him because she really didn't want to answer his previous question.

She saw Draco's expression change and she knew he hadn't realised he'd called her by her first name and now felt uncomfortable about it. He seemed to think for a moment but then his face took on the shielded expression she was used to and he just shrugged.

"Anyway, if I didn't happen to look your way dinnertime it's only because I was bored." he drawled this at her.

Hermione's temper finally snapped, this was going nowhere.

"OK Malfoy, you're impossible. Glad I could help relieve your boredom but gaze at someone else next time, I'm sure they'll be eternally grateful" she turned away again and waltzed off, glad that she had deliberately emphasised the use of his surname.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She didn't see him again for a few days, except across the halls. No eye contact in the lunch hall, not even a glimpse during lessons. Hermione was in turmoil. She had a task to carry out – a very important one but it was turning out to be so much more complicated than she had expected and somehow she had now managed to alienate Draco altogether. He was just so infuriating that she couldn't help lose her temper. Yet at the same time he was so intriguing. And there is was again the "D" word! Malfoy, his name was Malfoy!

She wasn't listening to her friends as they ate and she wasn't hungry so she pushed the food around her plate, her head resting on her hand, her mind in turmoil. It was then that she felt those eyes on her again. This time she looked straight at him and found him staring directly at her. As soon as she met his gaze his face softened, his eyes kind and questioning. And without warning her stomach did a flip. One of those flips, when something makes you feel hot. She looked away, feeling a million things at once.

Feeling thoroughly confused and embarrassed she stood suddenly and almost ran from the hall and escaped through the main doors and out into the grounds. She knew where she had to go and headed round the corner out of the wind and sat on the stone. This place would help her think. How had this happened? Why was Draco...Malfoy so difficult to understand. She shook her head. Why was the way she was feeling so difficult to understand? Why was she so bothered what he thought of her? Did she actually like him? Did she? Hermione knew the answer. Yes, she did! There it was said, well in her head at least. He wasn't the cold, mean person he always seemed to be. There was vulnerability about him, a kindness? No, those two words could never be in the same sentence. Kind and Draco Malfoy? No! How on earth was she going to do what had to be done without getting...she searched for a word afraid to use the most accurate one...attached! Oh my god ATTACHED! To Draco Malfoy. She put her head in her hands. What a mess!

"Not hungry today then?" the smooth voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Malfoy! Oh my god you scared me to death!" she put her hand on her heart. Had she not just being thinking about him and 'poof!' like magic he appears.

Without the usual attitude where she would have told him to mind his own business she answered completely honestly, without thinking,

"I had some thinking to do."

"Yes, I've been doing a lot of that too. Are we back to surnames again then?"

He was looking at her with those eyes again. It would help her think straight if he looked a bit more like Goyle too! Instead he looked incredibly mysterious and dashing, the wind whipping up his cloak, his blonde hair ruffled.

"I don't know! You're the one blowing hot and cold." Hermione knew her voice was slightly raised

"You're friends with him," he said the word him with utter contempt "so I should hate you. But I don't."

Somewhere in Hermione's shocked mind she registered that that this was some major confession from Draco. Before she could even form any sort of response he continued.

"You looked unhappy - at lunch" My god he had noticed! Before she could reply he continued. "And yes, I was looking."

Hermione was at a complete loss for words. What do you say when Draco Malfoy asks you why you are unhappy? Hermione was really struggling with the changes of attitude.

"But I don't have friends. I can't have friends, I'm not good at it."

"Obviously." Hermione said impatiently.

"Why did you come?" seeing her puzzled expression he continued "The first time, to the view? Why did you come?" it was like Draco was trying to ask everything at once, his mind jumping around.

She had been expecting this question but in light of their conversation she suddenly found it incredibly hard to answer. The plan had been to lie, say it was an accident, he just happened to be here, but she couldn't.

"I wanted to judge you for myself, see if you were the cold hearted, egotistic jerk everyone thinks you are."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her but didn't rise to the bait.

"And?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet."

Suddenly from the main doors, they heard a voice calling.

"Draco? Draco?"

"Pansy." Draco voice was resigned.

"You should go."

With a nod he walked away leaving Hermione more confused than ever.

**Reviews would be very welcome. Tried to keep them both in character, let me know what you think. **


	4. Invitation

At breakfast the next morning Hermione tried to keep her eyes firmly fixed to either her friends or her plate. She wasn't sure what was bringing this reaction on but she was finding it harder and harder to deal with her feelings concerning Draco. Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten that this was all meant to be an act to befriend him and lead him towards The Order. There was no acting involved now, everything she was saying was real.

Plonk!

A scroll dropped onto her plate making her jump. Owl Post.

Uninterestedly she untied the ribbon and began to unroll the parchment. It wasn't until it was almost flat that she noticed the exquisite writing and signature.

'**Hermione,**

**Today, 2.30pm. Enjoy the view.**

**D x'**

Hermione jumped sideways away from Ginny who luckily was gazing lovingly at Harry and therefore didn't notice. Hermione knew that the minute she looked up, he would be watching but she had no choice. She lifted her eyes but to her surprise, Draco was not even looking over. He was engrossed in conversation with Blaise. For some reason this annoyed Hermione, as did the tone of the note. Today, 2.30pm! Cheeky sod!

Plonk!

Another parchment landed unceremoniously on the table in front of her. She glanced over at him again but he was still facing the other way. She unrolled the parchment which contained just one line.

'**Oh, by the way, that was definitely, positively an invitation.'**

Despite herself Hermione giggled. Why did he have to be so contradictory! She looked up from the paper and immediately met the eyes. The stormy grey definitely held a question. For a split second she was tempted to rip it up while he watched. That'd teach him! Still he held her gaze and Hermione began to feel flustered again. With all her effort she dragged her eyes from his, grabbed her bag and making her excuses left the hall.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

About 2.20pm she was wondering around the halls, insisting to herself that she was definitely not going to obey him and meet him. About 2.25pm she found herself leaving the main doors and turning right down the side of the castle. So much for definitely not!

The next moment she nearly jumped out of her skin because as she rounded the corner, Draco was standing right there, arms folded, obviously waiting for her.

"Will you please stop scaring me!"

In answer he simply grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him.

"Why didn't you answer my invitation?" he leaned in close, but not in a threatening way. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at his proximity. God he smelt good and those eyes at this distance...wait, was she actually thinking like this?

"What do you mean? What exactly did you expect me to do? Come waltzing over to the Slytherin table and say – hey D, thanks for the invite, see ya at 2.30?"

"A nod would have done."

"I'm here aren't I?" Hermione sighed, why was everything so difficult. Why didn't he move away a little?

Draco nodded his head and then shocked Hermione yet again with a simple "Thank you."

He was still close, his hand on her arm and after the simple thank you, Hermione's mind was a swirl of thoughts. She really should not be feeling like this about Draco Malfoy. She should be repulsed he was this close but that was not the feeling it gave her. Draco seemed in no hurry to move away, his eyes were searching her face as if she would answer an unspoken question.

"Draco..." she started but he immediately held his hand up to silence her.

"Until you've come to a decision on the egotistical jerk question, maybe you should stick to Malfoy?"

Hermione was about to go off at him when she realised there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really? OK, if that's what you want, Malfoy." she kept her face straight and watched for Draco's reaction. She liked it if he was joking with her that was definitely a big step forward.

"That's more like it," Draco nodded his approval "things should go swimmingly from now on then."

Amusing and positive as this was Hermione was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his closeness. Leaning over her, his hand on her arm, his upper body almost touching hers Hermione began to understand why almost the entire female population of Hogwarts were lusting after him. He smelt like heaven and his eyes, sometimes so cold and hard, were brimming over with emotion.

"Draco..." Hermione started again but before she could say the next word of her sentence Draco leaned even closer and said,

"Yes, Hermione?" he made a point of saying her name softly but with a definite emphasis.

"Erm...I..." Hermione stumbled over her words, not being able to construct a sentence. So was this what he did then to those silly, giggling girls that followed him around all day? Bloody hell! No wonder they were swooning wrecks! But she wasn't one of those snivelling girls was she? She was Hermione Granger! She thrust her shoulders back and cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if there was any particular reason for today's invitation?" there you go, she thought to herself - a whole coherent sentence! "I mean, you've ignored me for the best part of last week after I dared to start a conversation about something other than Harry! So why the sudden show of concern yesterday and now this invitation?"

"Why do you always have to analyse everything?"

"Because I don't know where I am with you. You seem to change your mind minute by minute, for no apparent reason." Hermione managed to pull away from him "I mean, you act like you would like us to be friends then tell me you don't **do** friends! I am sneaking around behind my friends back to meet you but I can't even tell you why! I can't let you in only to be pushed away every two minutes." she stopped realising she had really let it all out. Maybe too much but it was said now, she couldn't take it back.

Draco was staring at her in amazement and Hermione waited for the retaliation but he didn't even seem angry. Instead he simply asked in a quiet, even tone,

"Let me in?"

Hermione felt herself grow a little hot again. Maybe that hadn't been the wisest thing to say to him.

"What did you mean? You said I can't keep letting you in?" still the same quiet voice.

"This," Hermione waved her arm between the two of them "was never what I intended to happen. We weren't meant to get on! You said it just, you should hate me and I should hate you."

Draco was staring at her in a strange way. It was like he was analysing what she had said but still not quite believing it. After a few seconds he bent his head slightly and looked at her from under his fringe.

"Tomorrow 11am. Can you meet me at the east astronomy tower?" Draco seemed to jump subjects

"What? Why? You're doing it again!"

"No, I'm not. Can you come?"

If she was honest a part of Hermione wanted to tell him to go jump off the tower but curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Please."

She was still glaring at him but she couldn't quite believe that Draco had said "please". She nodded her head "OK. I'd still like to know why."

"I know. Can you just wait until tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded.

**Sorry bit of a cliff hanger! Keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. The Room

She was very out of breath by the time she reached the top, well almost the top. There was still another flight of stairs to the outside platform but she presumed that wasn't where Draco had meant. It was almost 11am and yet there appeared to be no sign of him. Perhaps he was going to jump out and push her off the top as part of Voldermort's big plan, Hermione smiled at her little joke, finding the whole idea amusing.

"Malfoy?" she whispered his name glancing around the small, circular hall. "Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione." a voice behind her made her jump and she swung round

"Where did you come from?" she glanced round him looking for a door.

"Come on, I'll show you." he proceeded to grab her hand and lead her back towards the stairs. But instead of descending them he led her round the top and into the corner of the room.

Behind a small curtain he opened a door and she followed him inside. The room was crescent shaped, the left side of it mirroring the outside shape of the tower, the right hand side curving inwards to form the crescent.

It was decorated exquisitely; the walls lined in a pale cream paper with matching curtains at the four windows which were all very narrow but ran from floor to ceiling. To the left of the door was a small kitchenette with a stove and cupboards. In the middle were three elaborate but comfortable looking sofas forming a square in front of the ornate fireplace.

"It's amazing," Hermione tried to take it all in.

"No-one knows it exists. It was Father's secret hideaway when he was a student here. I'm not even sure if Mother or any of his friends know about it."

"Everything is so beautiful." Hermione was running her hands across the back of one of the sofas.

"Father would tolerate nothing less," this was said with a sour twist to it "but yes, it is."

"I can't believe that no-one knows it's here."

"Just Father and me. And now you." Draco's words hung in the air, laced heavily with meaning. Hermione got the message. This was his way of showing her he did want them to be friends. He couldn't say it but the sharing of this very special secret meant just that.

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Hermione met his eyes across the room and tried her best to convey her appreciation for him sharing this with her.

"I know it is. I wanted to tell someone for ages. Unfortunately I had no-one to tell."

"What about Pansy or Blaise?"

Draco snorted at her. "You've got to be kidding. Within ten minutes Pansy would have taken out a front page advert in the gazette! Blaise would just be sneaking in here with his lady friends."

Hermione laughed. He was quite right that is exactly what they would have done.

"Well I'm glad you chose me. I promise to keep my lips tightly sealed."

Draco raised one eyebrow at her, "That's a shame."

Hermione raised her own eyebrows back at him, a half amused, half indignant look on her face. Was Draco Malfoy flirting with her?

Draco smirked his trademark grin and but said nothing more. Hermione looked at him for a minute then slowly turned to the window and pressing her face to the glass looked down.

"Wow, it a long way down!" she said

Draco joined her at the window and tried the same method to look as far down as he could. He was leaning over Hermione who looked up and burst out laughing.

"What? What's funny?" Draco watched her looking puzzled.

"Us two, with our faces pressed to the glass! What must we look like from out there?" Hermione giggled and Draco looked down at her amused. Suddenly he stood up straight again his face serious.

"You do know I can't change who I am."

"I know. This is enough." Hermione left a deliberate pause and cast him a sideways glance "For now anyway."

"Good. This is good." he nodded his head. Then he fixed his gaze out the window before adding "I'm still a bit concerned about the egotistical jerk question though. How's that going?"

Hermione grinned at him. Who knew that Draco Malfoy had a pretty decent sense of humour?

"Oh, yeh that's decided."

Draco looked down at her, "It is?" his eyes were betraying him and Hermione knew that despite the humour this was important to him

She nodded her head. "Yes, I've made my mind up about that."

"And?"

"Yes. You are definitely an egotistical, stuck up jerk." Hermione was blunt and watched him look down at the floor his lips forming a small smile. "What are you smiling about? You're supposed to be upset by that." Hermione grinned at him.

Draco looked up at her still smiling. "Oh I would be if I thought you meant it." he said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him "Oh, I do mean it!" she said but still with a smile.

"You'd better get going then. Wouldn't want you to waste time hanging around with someone like that." Draco pointed at the door, still finding this amusing.

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I'll put up with you. It's lovely and warm in here and it looks bloody cold out there!"

Draco then did something that Hermione could never in a million years have imagined him doing. He threw his head back and laughed a proper, loud laugh. It was then Hermione heard a noise outside in the stairwell. She stood quickly and silenced Draco by placing her finger across his lips and indicating the door with her eyes. Draco realised what she was trying to tell him and for a few moments they both stood still, straining their ears to see if they heard anything more but it seemed to all be quiet again.

It was then that Hermione suddenly became aware how they were standing. She still had her finger on his lips and he was now looking directly at her. Hermione hadn't meant her attempt to silence him to be so intimate but now she realised that was exactly how it was. She was touching his lips and obviously in order to do this she had to move close to him, their bodies almost touching.

Draco's face was unreadable but Hermione could feel him holding himself tense, his breathing harsh. She still had her finger on his lips and was beginning to lose her train of logical thought. His eyes never left her face, his head bent close to hers.

With a huge effort she stepped away from him, lowering her arms to her side.

"I should be going before someone misses me." She said this quickly, not meeting his eyes.

Draco nodded at her but remained silent. Hermione took a deep breath then turned and left.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Because she had hurried off so quickly, they had made no arrangements to meet the next day, so Hermione went down to breakfast feeling slightly strange. It had been a strange meeting yesterday and Hermione knew that she was getting dragged into something and that she should stop this right now. The easy way out would just be not to meet him again but not only did she not like the idea of that, she still had her task to complete.

At breakfast he was already in the Grand Hall as she entered and took her seat but she purposely kept her glances to ones placed quickly so that those eyes didn't meet with hers. Nevertheless, she was acutely aware of his presence across the room and she couldn't concentrate on either her friend's conversation or her food.

Making excuses, she left early and almost ran to her first lesson arriving ridiculously early. Luckily Draco wasn't with her for the first lesson so she managed to concentrate. Second period was a free so she went straight to the library, grabbed some books and hid herself into a shadowy corner. She wasn't quite sure why she was acting like this but she just felt unable to face him. Which was ridiculous when at the same time she also wanted to see him! The lack of an arranged meeting felt very strange too and she wondered why there had been no owl this morning. Perhaps he felt that yesterday was a mistake? Frustrated at herself she put her head on the table and sighed.

When the bell went for lunch, Hermione faced the fact that she could no longer hide away without arousing suspicion so reluctantly, she put her books back and walked along the corridors towards the Grand Hall. As she rounded the corner onto the staircase, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and propelled, none too gently, into the nearest classroom. She went to cry out but a hand covered her mouth and she was suddenly staring into those now all too familiar eyes, being held against him with his arm around her waist.

"It's only me," Draco whispered "you're not going to scream when I move my hand, are you?"

Hermione shook her head and he gently removed his hand from her face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had been avoiding me." Draco moved his head to the side his eyes looking at her questioningly. Hermione, still recovering slightly from her abduction, felt a little flustered, especially as that was exactly what she had been doing! When she didn't answer he prompted her again in a gentle voice.

"Hermione?"

"No...no," she managed to stutter "I was just trying to catch up on some studying." It didn't sound convincing, even to her own ears.

Draco's face told her he didn't believe her for a second but he didn't contradict her again. He let go of her and stepped away. His voice held a slight tone to it as he asked,

"So, are you too busy to meet again later? You rushed off before we could arrange it yesterday."

"Yes ...I mean no..." Hermione tutted at herself and took a deep breath before continuing "what I'm trying to say is yes please, I would very much like to meet you later and no, I'm not too busy."

Draco's expression changed in an instant showing first and foremost relief and Hermione was left in no doubt that he was as keen on their meeting as she was.

"The tower then, 3pm." with these short words he turned and left the room with no glance backwards leaving Hermione feeling that he was definitely beginning to be more in control of the situation than she was.


	6. Conflict

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that she climbed the steps of the tower. She was beginning to not trust herself around him and it was becoming a problem. Anything feelings she might be having towards Draco, even friendship, were really out of the question and would not help her in the slightest.

As soon as her foot touched the top step, she again felt a firm grip on her arm and she was pulled into the tower room. This time Draco released her immediately and strolled to the other side of the room with his back to her.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said, without turning around.

"I said I would." Hermione said quietly.

"I know what you said, Hermione," his voice was smooth but the edge was still there "you also told me you weren't avoiding me this morning but we both know that wasn't the truth either."

Hermione sighed, and with a slight pause answered, "No, you're right. I was avoiding you."

"Why?"

"It would be far easier to talk to your face rather than your back."

Draco slowly turned to face her and repeated his question "Why? Is it because of yesterday? I never intended to make you feel awkward."

"You didn't."

"Then what's the problem?"

Hermione took a deep breath trying to decide what to say. She rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"I mean...well I mean..." she sighed loudly at her inability to construct a sentence, "bloody hell why is this so difficult?"

Draco remained silent but his eyes never left her face, his expression questioning.

"I mean that you didn't make me feel awkward, not at all. You made me feel privileged that you would share this secret with me. You made me feel happy that we were getting along so well."

"Why would those things make you want to avoid me?"

She shook her head "I don't know what else to say except I thought I should stop being with you so much." She waited for his reaction, hoping he didn't just agree and say they should stop meeting. She was hoping her suggestion to end their friendship would explain her morning absence and at the same time make him want continue it even more, but it was a risk as he could very easily agree and then where would she be?

Draco was about to argue with her but he realised she was right. This couldn't end well they were on opposing sides of what was soon to be a huge war. How could they ever remain friends let alone be anything else? Then why did Draco want to be with her? Why was he finding himself questioning his father? It wasn't like he had a choice. He was a Malfoy. He didn't have a choice.

"You're right," he nodded "this can't end well."

Hermione nodded her face pale and resigned, but hoping desperately that he didn't mean what just said.

"It can't end well but right now I don't care about that," Draco continued "right now, I just don't want it to end."

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, relief flooding through her. Had she done it? Had Draco Malfoy just confessed that he didn't want their friendship to end. Really? Him knowing how it had to end had he just gone against everything he and his family stood for to say he wanted to continue their friendship?

Hermione had never felt such a mix of emotions in her life, relief that she had finally cracked the shell of Draco Malfoy and now she could try to persuade him, albeit very carefully, that he should change sides. This combined with a strange churning in her stomach because she knew she wasn't in control of her emotions and spending more time with a now willing Draco would not help this at all.

"Listen, Hermione. Six weeks ago if someone had told you'd be calling me Draco and having to avoid me to stop us becoming friends would you have believed them? Anything could happen in the next few months, who knows?"

Hermione still looked sad. "We both know what's going to happen."

"No we don't."

"Are Harry, Ron and the rest of Gryffindor going to change sides and support Voldemort then?" her voice raised a little her hands on her hips.

"No, now you're being ridiculous!" Draco sounded angry but her next question stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you going to defy your Father and join The Order? Because that's the only way we can ever hope to friends isn't it? Isn't it?" Hermione's voice was raised, her face showing every emotion because now she'd lost control and was saying what she really felt.

Draco felt his heart beating in his chest. They had never discussed anything like this. It was off limits. He couldn't discuss that side of his life with her.

"You know I can't answer that." his voice was low.

Hermione looked angry but nodded her head. "Then we can't be friends then can we?"

"So friends have to agree on everything do they?"

"Not everything. They do have to agree on what is right and wrong though." Hermione's eyes were lowered but her voice was strong.

"I know what's right and wrong!" Draco jumped to his own defence

Hermione looked up at this "Then why are you choosing the wrong Draco?" she demanded.

"You know why."

"If you came to us, what could they do? The Order can protect you."

Draco held up his hand to silence her. "This conversation ends here." he said. He couldn't discuss this, not ever.

"Then this friendship ends here too." Hermione's voice was now a whisper. She was no longer thinking about her task or what she should be doing for The Order. In fact the thoughts didn't even enter her head. She was now acting purely on how she really felt.

Draco felt his hackles rise. How dare she? Why was it suddenly about this? He felt his emotions shut down, his guard go back up. He should never have let it get to this.

"You've known who I am all along, yet suddenly you can't live with it?" his voice was cold and angry "You didn't seem so bothered about which side I was on yesterday when you did this..." he moved close to her, grabbed her hand and placed her finger on his lips "...did you?"

Hermione gazed up at his face barely inches from hers. He was right. She was applying her almighty principles now wasn't she but maybe she should have been thinking about doing that sooner. You can't have principles just when it suits you.

"I know. I am sorry about that." the words fell from her lips and it was almost like someone else was saying them. When he didn't reply she pulled away from him. She stood still for a moment before whispering.

"Goodbye Draco." then turning and leaving the room, leaving a confused and angry Draco staring after her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

If Draco had felt tormented before it was nothing compared to now. Exactly a week after Hermione had left him in the tower room he walked down to the lake. It was a cold, breezy day and there were few people about outside. This suited Draco as he was not in the mood for company. He had spent the week avoiding everyone, attending lessons then retiring early. He reached the lake and found a log to sit on that was slightly protected from the wind. He again questioned what had happened and why he had let it but as always, came to no conclusion. Draco had never understood it when people said they missed someone. He missed no-one, except very occasionally his Mother. But he missed her only as he actually left for school, once he was on the train the feeling left him. Now he understood, only too well what it was to miss someone. This missing was a real physical pain sometimes, when he saw her walking into the hall laughing with her friends or when she sat in a classroom with him for lessons. Draco sighed and pushed his hair from his face, all of which was completely ridiculous as he had only been speaking to her for a few short weeks!

Apart from his longing to be with Hermione, he was also now questioning everything around him. He hadn't lied when he said he knew good from bad. He knew his father was on the wrong side of all this but he also knew he didn't have a choice but to follow him. Draco either joined his father or he would be killed. There was no question of family loyalty. Lucius' loyalty was to Voldemort alone. So Draco had made it easier by telling himself that Harry and his friends were idiots, seeking attention, acting like heroes when they were nothing of the sort. He told himself they were not worthy of his attention or fear.

Draco could no longer fool himself into this. Hermione was a good person and she was most certainly no fool. She was clever, funny and kind...Draco stopped this train of thought, it did no good thinking of her like that. But the fact remained that Hermione would not be such good friends with Potter and his cronies if they were simply fame seeking fools. As much as it hurt Draco to admit it Potter must have some redeeming qualities or Hermione would not be his friend. Draco winced at this. How was he ever going to reconcile what he would be expected to do with his now changed opinion? He buried his head in his hands and groaned.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione, despite Draco's idea that she was prancing around the halls, laughing and joking with her friends, was no less in torment than he. On a personal level, she knew she had done the right thing. But her personal feelings weren't all that were at stake were they? Draco Malfoy was just that – a Malfoy. He would be on the other side unless she let their friendship continue. Problem was it was becoming more than just a friendship wasn't it? She still wasn't exactly sure why this was. What exactly was between her and Draco? She didn't have a word for it because everything about it was unique and she just didn't trust herself anymore to be able to keep her private feelings from taking over.

The real Draco was nothing like the one who walked around Hogwarts with his nose in the air, issuing insults and orders. Oh, he was a pampered, spoilt, know it all who stamped his feet like a five year old when he didn't get his own way, she wasn't blind to that. But he was so much more underneath. She knew they would both die if she said it to them but Draco reminded her of Harry a lot. Both of them put in a situation totally beyond their control, both of them struggling with it and hating each other for it. Yet both of them were alike underneath, very good company, funny, sometimes lacking in confidence but showing bravado to the world. How strange that they could be similar?

So now had a pressing problem as to how to initiate contact with him again without getting herself all wrapped up in their personal stuff. Then it came to her. She needed the library books she had left in the Tower room back. It was a great excuse as there was no way round it, they had to go back and Madame Pomfrey knew who had borrowed them. She wasn't exactly sure where to go from there but at least initial contact would be made again.

So feeling slightly nervous she hovered around watching Draco until finally he was alone. She followed him down the main staircase and out into the grounds. He didn't head to the usual place but down towards Hagrid's house, then he took a sharp left into the ornamental garden.

Hermione followed him until he sat on a stone bench and took out his book bag. She then quietly approached him, running through what she needed to say in her head. He saw her as she rounded the corner and for some reason shot out of his seat and stood facing her, his face unfathomable.

"Hermione." he said her name in a low voice

"I'm sorry to have to ask you but I need the library books back," Hermione explained.

Draco looked slightly annoyed for some reason.

"I'll take them back."

"No, you can't. Madame Pince knows it was me who borrowed them."

Draco stared at her for a few moments.

"Well come up to the tower after last lesson"

"OK, thank you."

Draco stared after her retreating figure feeling a little taken aback.


	7. Mishaps

He was early and sat nervously waiting for her. Why did this seem like such a big deal when she would literally be here for about a minute and then be gone? There was a gentle knock at the door and he jumped up to open it.

She stood there looking vulnerable and he just wanted to ask her to stay, but resisted.

"I'll get them for you, then you can levitate them from the door." He turned to pick up the large pile of books from the floor by the door and Hermione got her wand out ready whilst trying desperately to think of a way to extend this meeting.

He wasn't sure if it was his nervousness or lack of concentration but his usual grace and poise completely deserted him and as he lifted the pile of books he tripped by the door and fell forward. Three of the top books went flying over the banister, falling and eventually landing with a loud crash at the bottom of the tower. The fourth book also went flying but being a lot heavier it didn't reach the stairwell and instead met with Hermione's forehead, firmly and squarely with a sickening thud.

Draco was now prostrate on the floor with the other books around him and he heard Hermione cry out then fall against the banister and then to floor. Draco had never moved as fast as he half crawled over to her and bent down.

"Hermione?" his voice was urgent, her eyes were half shut and he could already see the large lump appearing on her forehead. Bloody hell what had he done?

"Hermione?" he repeated her name urgently and her eyes opened and she took a gasp "Are you OK?"

She seemed completely dazed and was very pale but managed a small nod. She tried to sit and Draco helped her up.

"I'm so sorry." His voice sounded so concerned that Hermione actually put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"It's OK. I'm OK, I think."

"Can you stand?"

She nodded so he grasped her under her shoulders and gently helped her up. As she stood she suddenly put her hand to her head and Draco felt her legs go from under her. Luckily he had her tightly grasped under her arms and he reached under her legs to carry her properly over the books and into the tower room. He placed her on the sofa and put a cushion behind her head then proceeded to lift her hair to look at her forehead. Without a word he found a small towel and ran some water on it, then filled a glass with water.

"Hold this on your head," he placed the folded towel and she obediently held it "and sip this. I'm just going to get the books in case someone comes into the tower. Will you be OK?"

Hermione nodded then winced from moving her head. Draco did as he said, placed the retrieved books in a pile and closed the door. She still looked pale and said nothing when he removed the towel to examine her head.

"I need to do some magic," Draco said "Is that OK?"

"Yes, of course it is." She sounded puzzled that he needed to ask

"I didn't want to whip my wand out and scare you to death. I'm no expert so if this doesn't work I think it will have to be a visit to the hospital wing." Draco said. He took his wand from his cloak and proceeded to point it at the lump on her head and mutter a spell. Hermione instantly felt the lump shrink and the pain ease a little.

"How's that?" Draco asked once he had finished, before she could answer he continued "Sit still and I will make you a hot drink."

For the next few minutes Hermione sat still as instructed and gradually felt the pain ease a little. She still felt slightly queasy but definitely better. She watched Draco as he busied himself with her drink and was surprised how practical he seemed to be. After a few minutes Draco brought her drink over and put it on the table by her.

"How do you feel now?" he sat by her on the sofa his eyes full of concern and Hermione felt her heart go out to him. He was doing a great job caring for her, incredible actually.

"Better, thank you," she said and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I am so, so sorry," he said

"You don't have to be sorry Draco, it was an accident." Hermione reassured him then she grinned "At least I hope it was!"

Draco gave a small chuckle despite himself.

"Yes, you've foiled my evil plan to kill The Order one by one by throwing heavy books at them." This made Hermione laugh in response.

Without warning Draco reached over her again and removed the towel. He nodded his head in approval.

"Yes, it looks a lot better. So do you. You were the colour of the walls for a while."

"Thank you." Hermione looked up at him suddenly conscious of his proximity, all the familiar feelings flooding back.

"What are you thanking me for? Only hitting you with one book instead of all 7 of them?" Draco said ironically.

"For helping me." She waved her arm at the sofa and door "You have a great bedside manner"

Draco smiled at this reached down to hand her mug to her "Drink this before it goes cold. Listen, I have to go back down to the hall for a couple of minutes. I promised Snape I'd let some of the first years into the kitchens for him. I haven't got to stay with them, so I'll only be quick. Will you be OK?"

Hermione put her mug down and went to stand up from the sofa "Oh, no you don't need to come back for me. I'm fine now so I'll take the books back and then go to the common room for a little while."

Draco pushed her very gently back onto the sofa and forced the mug back into her hands. "No you won't." His voice was firm "I will take the books back, who cares what old Pince thinks? You will stay right here and rest until I get back."

"Draco, you don't have to. Really I'm fine. Really." This time she didn't actually attempt to move because if she were honest she really didn't want to. Her head had hurt a little when she moved.

"I know I don't have to." Draco bent over and placed his face close to hers, he then emphasised his next words, saying them clearly and slowly "I want to."

Hermione swallowed and nodded her agreement to stay put. He slipped out the door leaving Hermione alone with her very confused thoughts. She suddenly realised however that despite the nasty bang on the head and the complete confusion of being back in the presence of Draco Malfoy she suddenly felt happy.

When Draco returned she was still sitting on the sofa but with her legs lowered and she looked almost the right colour again.

He greeted her with one word "OK?"

"Yes. Yes I feel much better." She stood up and straightened her robes "Thank you for taking the books back...I'd better go now." despite her words she made no attempt to move and Draco stepped towards her.

"You're not tempted by anymore of my wonderful bedside manner then?" he asked her jokingly but his eyes were serious.

Tempted! Bloody hell! Of course she was tempted. What girl in their right mind wouldn't be? She needed to stay because of The Order, the trouble was she wanted to stay too and that had nothing at all to do with The Order. Before she could come to a decision about how to reconcile her duty with her feelings Draco spoke.

"You should go." His voice was a murmur and he dropped his head.

Hermione was about to protest but seeing he was trying to do the right thing, letting her leave without protest she knew she had to go. She needed space to deal with her mixed emotions before she had a hope of being able to carry out her task for The Order. She left the room silently.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And so it continued, the complete lack of contact. The difference being that since the book incident it was a different sort of lack of contact. Whereas before there had been no eye contact Hermione now felt Draco's eyes on her regularly in the hall, in class and across the corridors. When she did meet his gaze it was completely without hostility, even sometimes with a smile. Hermione wasn't sure if this didn't just make her feel worse. She knew Draco wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind either. She noticed him doodling in potions this morning, not listening to Snape and his potion when he made it was the worst in the class. Hermione sighed loudly. She really was getting on her own nerves, dwelling on everything. She glanced up from her completely untouched plate and met his eyes immediately. He smiled gently at her and she returned it.

The next day Hermione wondered back to the common room, dallying along in her own little world. As she rounded the next corner, she bumped into the very person who had taken over her thoughts. They both stopped unable to ignore each other because they were literally face to face. Suddenly remembering they were in full view of everyone in the corridor Draco cleared his throat then spoke in an overly loud voice.

"What do you want Granger? If you just wanted to gaze at me then how about making it a little less obvious or Potter might notice."

Hermione sighed at this, oh good! Sarcasm and about Harry!

"You need to not be here, Granger." He repeated his very first words to her but they lacked any sting this time, though maybe this was only noticeable to Hermione.

After checking no-one was watching too closely, he lent closer to her.

"To help me keep my sanity, you need to go." These words were said in a whisper his eyes piercing hers. Draco ran his hand through his hair and Hermione had to stop herself staring at him. He just looked so handsome.

Hermione nodded at him, "Just move out my way Malfoy."

She looked up and Draco was gone. Hermione, feeling about as miserable and dissolute as she had ever felt, rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, hidden from view. Suddenly overcome with the pressure of her task and trying to make some sense of her friendship with Draco, she then sunk to the ground where she stood an, buried her head in her hands.


	8. Closer

By the following morning she had cleared her head a little. She knew what she had to do, so today somehow she would have to make some contact with Draco again. She had yet to think of a way to do this however. She would just have to try and switch off her emotions and deal with the work for The Order. So she joined her friends for breakfast and tried her best to join in the chit chat and appear normal but it took a supreme effort and she wasn't sure she was pulling it off.

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the Gryffindor table. She had got much better at avoiding looking anywhere near the Slytherins.

Plonk!

The parchment landed with a thump into her breakfast and made her jump out of her skin. Her immediate reaction was to think of Draco but she realised this was ridiculous as anyone could be sending her post! In fact, Draco was probably the last person to try and contact her in any way.

She undid the ribbon and unrolled the parchment only to be greeted by the familiar, beautiful handwriting of Draco Malfoy. She forced herself to keep her eyes firmly fixed on the table.

'**Tower Room, 3pm ?**

**How about if I say please?**

**D x'**

Hermione felt her stomach do a little flip. Well that had solved her problem of how to re-establish contact with Draco. He'd done it for her. His reasons for asking her made her feel a little better because it meant Draco was now wanting to continue their friendship. So, she would meet him with her emotions firmly under control and her personal feelings kept out of it. She would try to be friends, to lure him into turning towards The Order but that was it, nothing else. Simple as that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When he heard the knock at the door Draco jumped in surprise. She had come? He had convinced himself that she wouldn't. Draco hadn't taken the time to analyse his invitation to her. He'd debated if he shouldn't just be leaving her well alone but he realised that, for once in his life he wanted something more than he feared the consequences from his Father.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he opened the door to her. She looked astoundingly beautiful. It was cold and she had a white coat on with a fur trim. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders and her eyes looked huge in her pale face. Maybe it was because he hadn't been this close to her for a few days but he found her breathtaking. She cleared her throat and he realised he had yet to speak to her.

"Come in," he stood to one side to let her through and then shut the door. She was hovering around the entrance, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me take your coat." Draco reached towards her and she hesitated for a moment before slipping it from her shoulders and handing it to him. "Why don't you take a seat?" he pointed at the sofa and she went and lowered herself onto it and then looked up at him waiting for his explanation why he had asked her here.

"Is everything OK? What have you asked me here for?" Hermione asked him directly.

Draco sighed, he really couldn't blame her for wanting to keep this as short as possible. He had no idea how to start telling her why he had asked her to come. He didn't really understand the exact reason himself. He cleared his throat.

"Good question," he managed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You mean there's no particular reason?"

"No. No particular reason." Draco looked just about the most uncomfortable that Hermione had ever seen him. Just for a split second she hesitated knowing she was laying herself open to all the feelings returning but she was sick of fighting it so she walked over to him.

"There is nothing better than an invitation for no particular reason." Hermione smiled at him trying to make him feel better. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and returned her smile.

"I know about us being on different sides, I know all that but how about we just forget who I am and who you are and how about you just stay here with me?" Draco was at his most persuasive, his eyes never leaving her face trying to assess her reaction.

"Yeh, let's do just that." Hermione smiled at his reaction to this. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? No argument? You're agreeing just like that?"

She laughed "Yes. I'm agreeing, just like that."

"I haven't lost my persuasion skills then?"

"No, you definitely haven't lost them but it helps that I wanted to stay."

"Then if I wanted to be with you and you wanted to be with me then why did we just spend the last few days apart?"

"Because I was trying to think with my head." She had been about to say 'instead of my heart' but stopped herself at the last moment. She quickly turned away to gaze out of the window hoping he hadn't noticed the premature end to her sentence. His next question told her that he had noticed.

"As oppose to thinking with...?" he left his open ended question hanging in the air.

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling hoping he would let this drop quickly.

"You know what I mean."

Draco stepped closer sensing that she was avoiding saying something important.

"Why do you like me?" she didn't turn to him as she asked this, continuing to look out the window.

Draco raised his eyebrows to this. Good question? How did he start to answer it?

"Why do you like me?" he replied, feeling a little clever at avoiding the question.

Hermione turned to look at him and he was relieved to see her smiling.

"That's cheating. You can't answer a question with a question."

"I think you'll find I just did."

Her smile widened at this "Draco!"

He grinned back at her. "I don't know why I like you. You're a pain."

She actually giggled at this "A pain? YOU are calling me a pain?"

Draco grinned again.

"Yes, you can't deny it you're a bit of a pain sometimes," he teased her.

"Spoken by the most caring, considerate pupil at Hogwarts!" Hermione said sarcastically, to which Draco laughed aloud. He then completely surprised himself with what he said next.

"Despite being a pain, you are beautiful though." The words left Draco almost absentmindedly and as he realised he'd actually said them out loud he looked down pulled her head back from him a little, her eyes wide. This was the most lavish compliment he had ever paid her and she was shocked.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage as a response. She had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed by his words as did he. Hermione could feel the tension in the room now but couldn't drag her eyes away from his. He stepped a little closer and Hermione felt herself turning pink. How the hell had she got herself in this situation and so quickly? What happened to switching the emotions off? He looked so good, he was being so nice...she felt her head begin to swim.

"Draco..." she started to say but stopped as he lent closer and placed his finger gently across her lips, repeating her previous gesture.

Their eyes were still locked and Draco felt his heart rate increasing as she said his name in a soft voice. Draco bent even closer to her, breathing her in. When she didn't pull away he lowered his hand from her lips and placed his cheek onto hers, feeling her breath on his face. He hadn't planned any of this but now he was having trouble not completely exposing his every thought to her. She felt incredible, her hair smelt amazing and he just wanted her close to him.

Hesitantly, he slid his arm around her waist gently pulling her against him. This was the first time he had actually dared to touch her like this and he felt his senses beginning to reel as she gave no resistance. She was like a magnet pulling him in. He felt intoxicated by her. With his ability to form logical thoughts rapidly disappearing he now put both arms around her, pulling her hips into him, all the time still gentle. Hermione's hands were on his chest then his shoulders, finally moving to around his neck allowing the whole length of their bodies to touch. Draco felt like he was melting, her body pressed to his, her head on his shoulder, he could feel her breathing and suddenly he knew he had to stop this right now. Very carefully he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. She didn't resist and her face didn't give away how she was feeling.

Draco had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Hermione looked puzzled

"I didn't mean to..." before he could finish Hermione had placed her finger on his lips in a now familiar move.

"I know" was all she said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione went to breakfast the following morning feeling so much better in one way and completely annoyed at herself in another way. Was it only this time yesterday she had made a promise to herself that she would make sure they were just friends? Well that had gone well hadn't it?

She and Draco had spent the rest of the morning together in the tower room. They hadn't talked about anything too much, both just content to be in each other's company. And despite their moment of intimacy Hermione hadn't felt uncomfortable at all. It was almost like they had both needed to be close to one another and forget all the things going on around them if only for a few moments. When she returned to the common room she again questioned her decision but knew that she couldn't change her mind. She would just have to live with the consequences when the time came.

So breakfast was a much nicer affair than normal, though Hermione purposely didn't look across at Draco, not sure she would be able to fight the urge to grin at him and wave hello.

At the end of morning lessons, she excused herself from lunch, wanting to get outside and clear her head. She'd made her decision yesterday so going over and over it was pointless. She knew where she needed to go so she turned right out the main entrance and headed towards the far corner of the castle.

Once she got there she suddenly felt bad that she'd just disappeared without trying to get a message to Draco. It felt weird being here without him anyway so after a couple of minutes she picked up her books and headed back inside.

Without really thinking about it she found herself near the dungeons. Daphne Greengrass walked past her, looking her up and down in a 'what are you doing here?'sort of way and Hermione suddenly realised that if anyone did actually see her and ask she had no lie prepared.

As if she wished it upon herself the door to the Slytherin common room swung open at that precise moment and she jumped into the corner, hoping the shadows would hide her.

The two Slytherins didn't see her and once they had gone she scurried back towards the main hall. It was then that Hermione saw Draco who was just entering through the doors. He hadn't seen her and was striding purposely across the hall.

Hermione felt something in her change at the sight of him. He looked incredible. His hair falling across his face a little, his face focused. He was so elegant and graceful, walking with a poise and confidence that only a Malfoy could carry off.

As he left the hall, Hermione could do no more than to sink onto a stone bench by the main stairs. Why did he have to be so good looking, refined and elegant? Maybe she'd be able to control her raging emotions if he wore a mask. He'd need a full body suit too actually. Or maybe she could wear a blindfold? She stamped her feet at herself. How bloody ridiculous was she being thinking she could just be friends with him? The sight of him made her feel tingly all over and when he'd pulled her against him yesterday she'd felt herself getting lost in his eyes, the way he moved, his body up against hers...No! She couldn't allow herself to think like that.

At the end of lessons Hermione again felt that strange, wondering feeling. No word from Draco all day but surely after yesterday he would want to meet her? What if he was now having second thoughts? Suddenly she sighed at herself. Why was she being such a wimp? Draco wasn't the only one who could arrange meetings. She grabbed her bag and withdrew a pen and parchment.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco had been wanting to arrange a meeting all day but after initiating their meeting yesterday, then his sudden display of emotion he didn't want to start harassing her again today. Maybe she wanted to leave it a few days, not meet up as often as before? Draco didn't like that idea at all but he would put up with it if it meant he still got to spend time with her.

He was putting his bag back on his bed in the dormitory when he heard a tap on the window. Hermione's owl! He rushed to open the window and took the parchment gently from the bird.

'**Dear Draco,**

**Hope you're not thinking of standing me up?**

**Is it my turn to use my persuasive skills to get you to meet me?**

**Hope everything is OK.**

**How about usual place, 5.30pm?**

**H x'**

Draco sat down heavily on his bed, feeling relief rush through him that she had taken the trouble to contact him and also at the tone and questions of the note. He quickly penned his reply and put it back on the bird's leg, grinning to himself.

'**Hermione,**

**I would ****never ****stand you up.**

**You are welcome to use your persuasive skills on me anytime you wish.**

**Now I have your note, everything is perfectly OK.**

**Yes please 5.30pm sounds good, see you there.**

**D x'**

**Hope you liked them getting closer...next Chapter called Closer Still...**


	9. Closer still

After receiving Draco's note, Hermione hadn't been able to stop grinning at the tone of it. Just how arrogant was he? Nevertheless she was now feeling much happier as she waited for him at the top of the stairs. She didn't like to go into the room, although she still had her key.

Draco was dead on time and came bounding up the stairs, hardly out of breath.

"Have you lost your key?" his first question seeing her waiting at the door

"No. I just don't like to go barging in there."

"That's what I gave you the key for!"

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before we...fell out...a bit." Hermione bit her lip

"See, I don't remember a fall out." Draco opened the door and pulled her inside with a smile that Hermione returned.

"OK I'll use it next time."

For the next few minutes Draco busied himself making them both a drink. He then sat on the opposite sofa to Hermione who was reading one of the spell books off the shelf.

"This book is great!" she said without looking up "There are even some Merlin spells in here."

Now she looked up to find him grinning at her and shaking his head.

"Only you could get excited about a 200 year old spell book!"

She moved her head to one side and closed the book with a snap. With a shrug of her shoulders she put the book down and picked up her drink.

"I'm regretting asking you here now. I should have just come up here on my own. At least I could read any book I like without someone teasing me about it." her words were bitter but Draco could tell she was joking. She couldn't let him get away with it so she was pretending to be in a huff. Unfortunately this amused Draco immensely and he had a silly grin on his face.

"Well I'm very glad you asked me," Draco said

"Are you? I wasn't sure if you might be having second thoughts after... yesterday?" when Draco's face creased into a frown Hermione waved her hand at him "not that I am, not at all."

Draco shook his head at her "I wasn't sure how you wanted things to be now. I thought I should let you decide when we meet, if it's not going to be so often."

"It's not going to be so often?"

"I thought that might be what you wanted. You know after the 'it's all gonna end badly'conversation." Draco raised his eyebrows at her slightly challenging.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "You know what I meant by that!"

Draco counted on his fingers.

"Yes, we are always to be a minimum of 3 ft away, no deliberate eye contact. Only touching if passing an object between us and definitely no talking about anything but the weather," he paused for effect "cold and snowy today isn't it?"

Hermione was laughing by the end of this and had approached him with a cushion off the sofa, pressing it into his face. "You're a tease Draco Malfoy!"

She then let out a gasp as Draco with one swift movement flung the cushion across the room and grabbed her around the waist pulling her almost on top of him on the sofa.

"Is this more than 3ft away do you think?" he asked, almost nose to nose with her.

Hermione was still laughing "Draco!"

"Hermione!" Draco mimicked her and pulled her a little closer easily overcoming her attempt to escape "If you ask me this is getting all too over familiar with the constant use of first names."

"OK. Malfoy, let me go!"

"Sorry, can't do that." Draco said this in a quiet voice and Hermione stopped struggling for a moment suddenly caught up in his closeness. He really was ridiculously handsome, his eyes smouldering, his hair falling across his forehead. She felt a little flutter in her stomach as she could suddenly imagine him leaning a little closer, their lips touching, her hands on his chest, and his hands on her hips.

Draco knew he was risking her saying that they had to stop meeting if he didn't stop his intimate gestures but he couldn't help it. When he wasn't with her he truly believed he could just be friends with her. As soon as he was with her again he seemed to be unable to carry out his promise. She was so different to anyone else he had ever known. She was so kind and clever and funny and she seemed to understand him like no-one else had ever come close to doing. She also seemed to make allowance for him without him even asking her to, understanding when he didn't act the way friends should.

And yet at the same time she was in no way influenced or lead by him. Draco's experience of friendship consisted of Crabbe and Goyle following him around like obedient dogs, Pansy fawning over him and trying to constantly keep him happy. The exception was Blaise with whom he did actually believe he had a friendship but it was not without blemishes. Blaise would happily use Draco's influence and attraction to help himself. Draco struggled to find anything he received back in return.

With Hermione it was so completely different that Draco had no idea whatsoever how to handle it. He felt completely overwhelmed by her compassion and generosity and he felt he only gave back a very poor imitation of it. Plus he was beginning to find her more and more attractive and she seemed completely unaware of this while he was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore. Draco was not used to this slow growing attraction. He normally took everything on face value, either the girl was pretty or she wasn't. Easy! Hermione was pretty but he'd never looked at her that way before.

So here he was again, holding her close to him, in fact this was probably the closest yet as she was almost on his lap. In the next moment she caught him completely off guard by digging him very roughly in the ribs with her finger and he loosened his grip just long enough for her to duck away from him. She had a triumphant look on her face and Draco couldn't wipe the grin off his.

"Think you've won, do you?" he challenged and Hermione giggled.

"I'm standing here aren't I?" came her quick reply.

Draco then moved with lightning speed from the sofa and was next to her before she had taken more than a step. She tried to duck his attempt to grab her again but he was too quick managing to grasp her around the waist with both hands. She held her hands up by her head.

"OK! You win, I surrender," she said still giggling

"If only that were true!" Draco threw in a little innuendo which Hermione didn't miss and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm quite sure you've had more than your fair share of girls surrendering in your arms." she said this completely without embarrassment.

Draco, who was finding this all very amusing, pulled her hips against him did a little movement with his own hips and lent closer to her.

"Of course I have. So how long do I have to wait for your surrender then?"

She wriggled again trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong and just laughed at her attempts.

"Feeble!" he commented and she hit him quite hard on the arm.

"Watch it Malfoy or the minute I'm free I'll be jinxing you." her eyes were dancing with amusement and he laughed again at this.

"Yeh, like you scare me Granger!"

Hermione wriggled again and dived under his arm to get free. He turned and grabbed her again round the waist both laughing uncontrollably now. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. Everything was easy with Hermione, he could act how he felt without worrying about how he should or shouldn't be acting.

Hermione was now by the small table where her wand was and reached backwards and grabbed it. Pushing away from him she now waved it threateningly at his chin.

"If you don't want to look like Goyle then stop right now."

Draco smirked at her.

"You could never make this," he pointed at his face "look like Goyle"

Hermione lowered her wand "Just how vain are you?"

"Are you telling me that you don't think I'm handsome?" Draco teased her.

"I think you believe it enough for both of us! Anyway personality goes a long way towards how attractive a person is." Hermione had her hands on her hips.

Draco approached her again standing just a little too close to her on purpose.

"And what exactly is wrong with my personality?"

"How long have you got?"

Draco put his hand to his chest "Wounded!"

And then quite unexpectedly Hermione stepped closer, flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Draco, taken by surprise wasn't sure how to react but after a moment he simply hugged her back, his hands round her waist. When she moved away he was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen before, the whole mood completely changed by her affectionate gesture.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "Just felt like it."

She saw him swallow and then he looked down at his feet. When he did look up at her his face looked torturous. Suddenly he put his hands to his face and bent his shoulders over.

"Draco?" she stepped towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

He spoke through his hands "I don't know what I can do!"

"We could ask..." Hermione was cut off

"No!" he said this forcefully.

Hermione felt her frustration overflowing. Why wouldn't he consider another option? It was now plainly obvious that he no longer wanted to follow his Father and join the Death Eaters and Voldemort but he just wouldn't move on it.

He felt like he was being torn in half, wanting to be with her so much it hurt and yet knowing that doing so could end his life. Was there a third way? Could the "high and mighty" Order really protect him? He didn't believe they could. His betrayal would cut too deep. Lucius had always been at the top of the pile of Voldemort's supporters it would be sacrilege for his son to betray their side. They would make sure he was killed to show everyone else that Voldemort would not tolerate betrayal.

Watching Draco's face as he tried to make sense of his predicament Hermione couldn't believe how cruel life could be, no-one should be put in the position Draco now found himself in and she felt that her part in all of this had only made it all worse for him. Had she kept away from him, he would have no doubt still been unhappy but could maybe have lived with it.

Then she remembered that she had had no choice herself as she had been given a task to complete and that meant her befriending Draco.

"I'm scared, Hermione and that's just bloody pathetic!"

"Of course it's not pathetic. Who the hell wouldn't be terrified in your situation?"

"Potter, that's who."

Hermione was surprised at this sudden attack against Harry as Draco had definitely left him alone for a long while now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry isn't some superhero! He'd be scared to death, only a stupid person wouldn't be." she leapt to Harry's defence almost automatically. He didn't deserve blame for anything as he had been placed in a terrible situation just the same as Draco had.

Draco stared at her his eyes narrowed. "Still defending him then?"

She nodded "Yes and I always will."

"And if you had to choose?"

"Choose?"

"Yes, me or him? What then?"

"Draco!" Hermione reprimanded him, annoyed and disappointed that he would ask this. In the back of her mind she knew this was Draco's self defence mechanism kicking in. He was in such a quandary that he was now attacking, trying to justify his feelings. This didn't mean she had to put up with it and she wouldn't.

"Don't worry. I already know," he was sulky now, morose.

She put her hands on her hips. "No you bloody well don't. You're such a bloody know it all for god's sake! You asked me about defending Harry and I told you I always would. It wasn't about choosing between you. I hope to god I never have to do that but I will always choose what is right, Draco. It won't be based on you or Harry!" She faced him fiercely.

"Do you do that with him?" he flung his arm out indicating their recent messing about.

Hermione suddenly realised this was about Draco feeling insecure about their relationship, her insistence on choosing what he saw as Harry's side.

"What do you mean? Have fun? Of course we do, Harry is one of my best friends but if you are implying anything else you're being ridiculous! You know Harry likes Ginny. I can't believe you're asking me this Draco after the last few weeks! How much more proof do you need?" Hermione turned away from him and walked over to the window, annoyed. He was impossible!

She felt his eyes boring into her back but continued to gaze out the window. So much for using her persuasion skills! She'd ended up shouting at him! Great!

"Hermione," he said her name softly and she sighed. When she didn't turn to him he approached her till he was standing very close behind her.

"I shouldn't have asked you that." Draco said quietly, all the anger gone from his voice.

"Just for the record, if I have to choose between something else and The Order then I will always choose The Order regardless of who else is or isn't making the same choice."

"I know that."

"This isn't about you and Harry."

She saw Draco's face tighten at this but he said nothing more.

"Why do I always end up arguing with you?" Hermione's voice was harsh, annoyed at herself as well as him.

"Might be to do with me being a self centred, egotistical jerk." Draco was looking at her and he said this very quietly but Hermione couldn't help but give a little smile.

Hermione raised her eyes to him "Yes, of course - that's it."

Draco moved away and went to sit on the sofa and Hermione continued to stare out the window, trying to get her thoughts in order. How could she deal with this? He had to come over to their side, apart from the needs of The Order, she couldn't imagine how she would bear it if he didn't. There was definitely some waiver in his resolve. She now believed he really wanted to join them but was too afraid of the consequences and let's face it, who wouldn't be? The most evil wizard in the world would be on a vendetta against him. She wanted to be with him but she didn't want to put him in that sort of danger.

She looked over at him. Maybe she'd been trying to persuade him the wrong way. She'd been using words but they didn't work because he'd used them all to himself already. His head knew what he should do, what he wanted to do. Maybe she needed to play on his emotions. She corrected herself, she wouldn't be 'playing' that was the wrong word because she really did feel something for him and she was pretty sure he felt something too. She just needed to make it obvious, to stop playing cat and mouse with him. Would he be able to keep resisting if she made it clear how she was beginning to feel about him?

Hermione wondered if this would be considered manipulation. Yes, probably. But if anyone would understand that then surely the prince of Slytherin ought to?


	10. Midnight

The following day Hermione realised everyone was talking about Hogsmeade. The trip was tomorrow and she had totally forgotten. She didn't feel like going. She made herself answer the question why this was because she normally loved the trip. She didn't feel like going because she couldn't go with Draco. Oh dear, this was getting serious.

Draco had told her yesterday that he wasn't sure when he could meet her as it was his duty on study lessons. All the 7th years had to do this every few weeks, it meant supervising a class of 5th and 6th years having extra lessons to study for their exams and these were held into the evening.

When she hadn't heard from him by 9.30pm she decided to retire to bed with her book. How ridiculous that she was missing him so much after just one day! She must have dosed off because the next time she opened her eyes her fellow students were all asleep too and it was dark in the room. Then she heard the noise which must have disturbed her.

Tap, Tap, Tap

She jumped out of bed and tip toed to the window before anyone else woke. Draco's very distinguished looking owl was hovering outside with a distinctly annoyed expression. Just like its master, Hermione decided.

As quietly as possible she read the note attached to its leg.

**Hi,**

**So sorry, it was after 10pm when the last lesson finished.**

**I did try and be good, knowing you would have probably gone to bed and took myself off to the Common Room.**

**It didn't work though because I couldn't stop thinking about you.**

**So here I am disturbing you're sleep like you've been disturbing mine all night.**

**I'll understand if you don't fancy a midnight stroll, just let me know.**

**Love D xxx**

Hermione smiled to herself at how he had signed off. Did he realise he'd put "love Draco"? She glanced at her watch. It was 11.45pm. She grabbed her parchment and scribbled a reply.

**Dear Draco,**

**Snore! I was fast asleep, thanks.**

**What time do you call this? After keeping me waiting all night!**

**So bugger off and stroll on your own.**

**H x**

**PS. Only joking of course, meet you in 15 minutes by the lake path. **

**Lots of Love **

**H xxxx**

She chuckled to herself as she wrote the final line. He'd have a fit if he didn't realise already how he'd signed his note!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was surprised how warm it was tonight. You still needed a cloak of course but it was a lot warmer than it had been lately. When he'd got her note he'd read the first few lines half amused, half afraid she meant them. The final PS had made him grin as had the 'lots of love'! She had obviously noticed his sign off. Trouble was he was worried that he was beginning to mean it and he had never imagined using that word to anyone. After he had sent his note he did worry he might have laid it on a bit thick – 'couldn't stop thinking about you', 'keeping me awake all night', in fact the whole tone of the note was teetering on the edge of being too intimate. But as usual Hermione had taken it all in good humour.

"Boo!" a voice whispered behind him and he jumped a little.

He turned to see Hermione laughing, "It's about time I made you jump! You're always grabbing me and scaring the wits out of me!"

"Sorry, Very Sorry, Extremely Sorry and not sorry at all." Draco teased her with his reply. She put her head to one side and smiled at him.

"Go on...explain." she grinned

"Sorry if my note was a bit over the top I did wonder if it wouldn't have you hiding under your bed cover." He continued before she could reply "Very Sorry for not meeting you earlier. Extremely sorry for scaring the wits out of you."

"And..." Hermione prompted him

"And not sorry at all for grabbing you, can't help that or stop it." Draco realised he was being a terrible flirt but she appeared to be completely un-phased by it for she was now giggling at him.

"Draco Malfoy ! How dare you be so suggestive to me! I thought you were brought up to be gentlemen." she feigned being insulted but her eyes and smile told him the real story.

They walked along the lake path for a while in silence. It was a lovely night, clear with lots of stars and the lake was shimmering to the side of them. Hermione turned to look back at the Castle which always looked amazing at night. They stopped about half way around the lake and sat on a large tree trunk. Hermione turned to look at him before speaking.

"I don't know why you needed to apologize for the note by the way" she said as if they had only just been discussing this.

Draco looked a little uncomfortable but he had stopped his stand offish attitude when she broached a subject he didn't like very much. Instead he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought it might have been a bit too..." Draco struggled for the right word and when he couldn't find it finished with "you know."

"Were you thinking about me or was that just a suck up?"

"I'm always thinking about you."

"Oh please!" Hermione grinned at him and he returned it.

"What? It's true, I am always thinking about you. Anyway, maybe we shouldn't be discussing my note. You're the one who signed hers 'lots of love'" he saw her head turn but kept looking out at the lake.

"Only because you signed yours 'love from'!" Hermione retaliated using the same teasing tone.

He turned to look at her intently "Oh, so you didn't mean it then?"

She grinned at him "Couldn't possibly say, anyway did you mean it?"

Draco grinned back "Couldn't possibly say either"

They continued round the lake then headed back. Hermione yawned loudly.

"Gotta get back to bed, sorry," she said

"No apologies necessary it is after 1am! And I woke you up."

"Goodnight then, Draco."

"Yeh, goodnight."

Draco turned to walk round the castle to the side entrance which was quicker for him when her voice stopped him.

"Draco! I almost forgot."

He turned to look at her a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Listen, it's Hogmeade tomorrow. I did have a little idea."

"Go on?" he nodded his encouragement, liking the sound of this already. A little idea meant doing something together he was sure.

For some strange reason Hermione felt nervous. What if he had plans in Hogsmeade and she was putting him on the spot? She took a breath and stumbled on.

"Well I just thought that instead of going to Hogsmeade we could both make some excuse, I was going to say I wanted to catch up on studying, and then stay here." She rushed on with her words now feeling embarrassed. "I mean, it's no problem if you had plans in Hogsmeade or if you just wanted to go. I won't be offended..." her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Draco felt a sort of warm feeling spreading through him. If he was interpreting her rather garbled message right she was asking him to skip the Hogsmeade trip and spend the day here with her instead. And for some strange reason she seemed to think he might not want to do that?

"Hermione, are you asking me to not go to Hogmeade and spend the day here with you instead?" he asked just to make sure that was what she meant.

She nodded "Yes, yes that's what I meant. I thought I could cook you lunch in the tower room or something," she shrugged "but really, it's no problem if you don't want to or can't."

Draco sighed at her. "For heaven's sake Hermione!"

"What? What have I done now?" he was pleased she looked a little concerned.

"Now let me think about this. Spend the day with Crabbe and Goyle and probably bloody Pansy in Hogsmeade or spend a whole, uninterrupted 6 to 8 hours with you?" his voice was full of humour and Hermione gave him a small, shy smile before replying in her usual voice.

"Hogmeade it is then!"

Draco laughed at this, enjoying her irony.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Not sure my ears can take that long alone with you!"

She hit him hard on the arm "What excuse will you make?"

Draco rubbed his forehead in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, no sleep hardly, really bad headache, I can feel it coming on now."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So, the following morning, Hermione made her excuses which her friends seemed to accept quite readily. Once the castle was quiet she headed up to the tower room and used her key to go in.

Draco was already there and as she opened the door a lovely smell met her. He was standing in the kitchen area stirring something that was sizzling in the frying pan.

"Mmm. What's that? It smells great!" Hermione didn't bother with saying hello and leaned over his arm to have a look.

He turned to look at her, "Morning to you too."

It struck her just how easy their relationship was becoming. Casual greetings, teasing, pretend arguments, they were acting more and more like a couple. Hermione felt a strange sensation at this thought. Really? A couple with Draco Malfoy!

"Sorry, Good Morning." She said "I thought I was cooking for you?"

"Couldn't let you do that, sorry. This is the first step towards lunch. They need to marinate after this for an hour so I needed to get on with it." Draco was staring intently at the pan.

"Marinate? I didn't think you would even know what that meant, let alone know how to do it!" Hermione grinned at him to soften the harsh words.

He turned properly to her now. "I can cook actually. Show's what you know."

"I thought you'd have a little team of House Elves to cater to your every whim."

"Yeh, we do. I like to cook for fun though," he turned the hob off now and emptied the contents into a dish which he shook some seasoning on and covered.

"All done now for a while."

Hermione, still looking amused at this whole spectacle, went and sat on one of the sofa's curling her feet under her. Draco washed his hands then joined her.

"You're just one surprise after another aren't you?" she asked him as he sat by her.

"Hope so." He grinned and Hermione felt the familiar stirring in her stomach. Cute! He looked really cute! What was happening to her?

"This is all Ok isn't it? I mean you haven't stayed behind for fear of upsetting me if you said no? I haven't anything exciting planned at all I'm afraid." Hermione looked at him from under her lashes.

"Nothing exciting planned?" Draco feigned indignation "Well, I may as well get off to Hogsmeade then..."

Hermione laughed at this. "Funny!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lunch was fabulous. Draco hadn't been lying, it was obvious this wasn't his first attempt at cooking. The food was delicious and different. Hermione cleared up afterwards and Draco sat reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. It struck Hermione again that they were acting like an old married couple and she chuckled to herself.

"What's amusing?" Draco asked from across the room.

"Just us two. Acting like an old married couple!" she wiped her hands and joined him on the sofa. "that was amazing! Really delicious. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," as usual Draco's reply was simple but said in his smooth and low voice making Hermione tingle. He was looking at her over the top of his newspaper, his eyes locked to hers again. They seemed to be doing this an awful lot lately. Hermione knew this was a good opportunity to try and tell him a little of how she was feeling but actually saying anything to him was a lot more difficult in practice!

"I don't know how I ever thought all those things about you." she shook her head.

Draco raised his eyebrows "What things? Or is it better I don't ask?"

"Mmm. Maybe better you don't ask."

"But you don't think them now?"

"Some I still do," she teased him nudging him in the arm playfully.

Quickly he dropped his paper and turned to face her, moving purposely close. "So what can I do to change your mind on those last few bad things then?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Draco asked innocently knowing full well what she meant.

"This!" she waved her hand at the two of them and how close he had moved to her "You're invading my personal space!"

"Good, that was the idea," Draco produced his famous smirk and moved back a little opening his arms wide "please feel free to invade my personal space anytime you want to."

Hermione laughed again and raised her eyes to the ceiling "Stop it!"

"You can't blame me for trying," he went back to his usual sitting position and picked up his paper, looking at her out the corner of his eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The afternoon passed quickly, both happy and comfortable in each other company. A couple of hours before students would be arriving back from Hogsmeade Draco plonked himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"I've got an idea for something to do before they all get back."

"Go on?"

"Well you know your favourite view?"

"Of course."

"Fancy seeing some of it a bit closer?"

Hermione put her head to the side "What do you mean?"

"On a broom." Draco said this and cringed away from her guessing her reaction wouldn't be exactly enthusiastic. He was right.

"You are joking!" Hermione said "I can't fly that far, or that high on a broom!"

"Year 7 and you've let it beat you." Draco said this on purpose knowing exactly how to wind her up. Hermione Granger did not let anything beat her!

"That's not funny! I have not let it beat me! I don't like it so I don't try very hard."

Draco was sniggering at her outrage until finally she gave in to a small smile.

"You're just winding me up," she acknowledged, to which he nodded.

He leant a bit closer "What I meant, was I could take you, on my broom."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him "Really? You'd let me on your broom?"

"Yes, why not?"

"You do remember I was raised by muggles? And you're willing to let me on your very expensive, best wizard money can buy broomstick?" Hermione knew this was sailing a little close to the truth but she hoped he would take it how she meant it, with no hidden meaning.

Just for a moment Draco's face looked a little shocked then he realised she was still teasing and he leant back and nodded.

"Yes, I did give it careful consideration but decided I could allow it," he said this in his best Malfoy voice.

"I'm not a very good passenger, I get nervous." Hermione readily admitted, it wasn't like it was a secret after all. Half the school knew she hated flying.

"I know. I'll treat you gently, I promise." Draco said in a gentle if slightly flirtatious voice. "You'll love it, the view from a broom is even more amazing."

Hermione didn't looked convinced but nodded her head "OK."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hermione and Draco on a broom next...please review...please review...please review...**


	11. The Flight

So, half an hour later a still very reluctant Hermione was standing at the top of the tower staring at Draco nervously.

"I didn't know we were taking off from here!" she said trying her best not to look down, at all!

"It's fine, I've done it hundreds of times." Draco said distractedly still examining his broomstick. He suddenly realised she was actually scared and stood up to face her "You're supposed to enjoy this, not be terrified."

"Sorry, can't help it." Hermione looked abashed but shrugged her shoulders

Draco decided enough was enough. No-one should be this scared of a broomstick flight! He was going to cure her of this if it was the last thing he did. Carrying his broom over to her he grabbed her hand and put the broom in it before making it float. He climbed on it, towards the back and gently pulled her onto it in front of him. Leaning his chin on her shoulder he put both arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"Now, I am the best flyer in the school..." Draco started to say but Hermione twisted round to face him.

"No you're not! Harry is." she threw him a smirk to rival his own.

Draco cast her an evil look, turned her round to face the front and none too gently pulled her against him again.

"As I was saying, you will be perfectly safe with me. I will not let you fall, I promise." he paused before adding "unless you make any more comments like that, in which case I may well push you off!"

Hermione laughed. Taking advantage of this Draco, without warning, kicked off from the tower and rose quickly into the air. Hermione gasped and shut her eyes. This was a bad idea!

"Hermione, open your eyes and stop grasping my arms so tightly, you're cutting off my circulation." she heard Draco's voice in her ear. Hesitantly she opened her eyes just a crack trying her best to relax.

Draco had been right. They were already over the lake, quite high but Hermione could see the shore line and the sparkling deep blue water. The hills were to their left with the picturesque cottages clustered on them. Seeming much closer than before were the mountains with their snow covered tips and over all this the winter sun was casting its weak rays bathing everything in shades of orange and red.

Without realising it Hermione had forgotten to be scared. She was so caught up in the view that her fear had gone to the back of her mind. She felt Draco tilt the broom to the right so they could now see over the far end of the lake and mountains. He tightened his arms around her again and Hermione suddenly became aware that they were sitting awfully close, her back pressed against every part of his chest and shoulders. His arms were tight around her, his head and chin pressed against her shoulder. She shivered but it had nothing to do with being cold.

"Are you cold?" his voice was in her ear, his lips against her skin and Hermione felt herself growing hot. This was intimate, in fact had they not been on a broom it would have been almost indecent! She could feel every part of him against her, his breath on her neck.

"Err...no, I'm Ok." she answered.

"It's just you shivered."

"Did I?" Hermione was glad he couldn't see her face because she was now blushing. What was she supposed to say? Actually, I shivered because I can feel your very nice body pressed up against mine?

"I'm going to land for a bit." Draco's voice was in her ear again.

Fear hit her in the face again as their altitude dropped and the nearest hill loomed large in her vision. However after a few moments she was on the ground having landed, perfectly safely and very gently. They climbed off the broom and Hermione looked around. They had landed on a large outcrop of rock that looked over the lake. Behind them was a grassy hill. It was beautiful.

"How many girls have you brought here then?" the words left her lips before she realised she was actually going to say them out loud and she turned quickly towards him, afraid that she may have finally over stepped the line.

Draco, who was bent over his broom stopped still for a moment. He then turned is head to face her without standing. She tried to read his face but it gave nothing away. He then stood, leaving the broom on the ground and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why are you presuming that I've brought any girls here?" his voice was normal tinged with amusement and Hermione felt herself breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. It's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." She turned her back to him to gaze over the lake.

"I've lost count, actually." His voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned to face him her eyebrows raised. "Oh please! Now I really don't want to know."

Draco laughed at the look on her face "You asked!" he said

Hermione turned her back on him again, feeling slightly put out though she was well aware she had absolutely no right to feel this way. She felt his hands on her shoulders and he turned her to face him.

"If you really want to know..."he started but she interrupted him.

"I don't."

"Probably about forty or so."

"Forty!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaim "Forty girls?"

"Thereabouts." Draco was again bending over the broomstick and thankfully couldn't see the outraged look on Hermione's face. Sighing, she lowered herself onto a little mound of earth and gazed over the magnificent view. Pity the thought of Draco bringing forty or more girls here before here soured it more than a little. Draco came to sit by her, a little too close but Hermione just stared out over the lake.

"So, how did you find it then? The ride here? Not too scary I hope?" his voice cut into her thoughts. She wanted to tell him to get lost as whatever fun they may have been having had been ruined by his confession but then she remembered she had asked the question in the first place. All Draco had done was answer it! It wasn't his fault she didn't like the answer.

"It was OK. A bit scary at first but I did get used to it and you're right the view is amazing."

"I told you I'd look after you." Draco's voice was low and she could see him looking at her out the corner of her eye.

"Yes you did, thanks." she turned to look at him.

"My pleasure," Draco was grinning at her. "Ready for the ride back?"

"No!"

Draco grinned again "Just relax and enjoy it." he said.

"It's not as simple as that."

"OK, tell me why you don't like it." Draco who had been about to stand sat down again.

"I don't know exactly. It's the height of course and not feeling in control or safe." Hermione wasn't quite sure herself why she hated it so much.

"So the height thing we can't do much about except fly a little lower," he said "and try looking straight ahead instead of down. Right, the not feeling in control, why don't you put your hands over mine and help me guide the broom. That way you will know what's happening at the same time I do." He grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it over his own to show her. Hermione could imagine that this would feel a bit better, like riding a bike. However, Draco's proximity was now overriding most of her other feelings because they were now so close again him leaning over her, their hands together.

"So that just leaves the feeling safe part," Draco was continuing, oblivious to her thoughts. "do you trust me?"

Hermione opened her eyes wide at this "Of course I do!"

"Even though I can't fly anywhere near as good as Potter?" Draco smirked at her.

"Yes, even though you can't fly as well as Harry." Hermione nodded and tried to keep her face serious "It's not about trusting you, Draco. Anything could happen up there, I don't trust the broom."

Draco glanced over at his broomstick. "Ssshh! It'll hear you!"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, you can trust my broomstick. Plus I will be holding you right against me, you will be perfectly safe." Draco was looking at her intensely.

Hermione felt a little rush of affection for him. "I don't think my condition is curable but thanks for trying," she squeezed his hand and his eyes softened.

As if he was suddenly aware how they were sitting Draco suddenly jumped to his feet and walked over to his broomstick leaving Hermione staring after him. She was usually the one to break contact and get embarrassed when they hugged or touched and it surprised her that he had moved away first.

"We should get back now," his back was to her and he was levitating the broom.

She joined him silently and climbed on the hovering broomstick. He pulled her tight against him again and indicated for her to place her hands over his as he had suggested and this was how they flew back to the castle. Draco stayed low, skimming the lake and hills until he had to rise up to land on top of the tower.

**How much longer can they fight it? Please Review.**


	12. Complicated

When they got back to the tower room Hermione was beginning to worry that she had done something to upset Draco as he hadn't spoken except to tell her it was time to go back. He was now busying himself with storing his broom away. After another few minutes silence she decided that it was best to just ask even if she didn't like the answer she got.

"Draco?"

He shut the door and turned to face her. "Yes?" to her surprise his eyes were kind, his voice soft.

"Have I upset you?" she asked, looking uncomfortable. In two strides he was next to her.

"No, of course not!" he hesitated, obviously struggling with his explanation "I was just trying to get my thoughts straight."

Hermione wondered what he meant but didn't like to ask as he had turned away again and was putting his cloak back on indicating it was time to go. She didn't want the day to end like this. It had been so good having all this time together and not having to think of anyone else. She knew why Draco was acting this way because she was feeling the same. They were constantly having to keep a check on how they were acting with each other. When Draco turned back to her she was standing at the door with her arms folded in front of her.

"I do believe Mr Malfoy, that we have some unfinished business!" Hermione purposely phrased it so that he could interpret her words in more than one way, which he did. Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione was glad to see the teasing glint back in his eyes. He approached her before replying.

"Is that right Miss Granger?" he asked "What exactly would that be?"

"You telling me the truth, that's what!" Hermione pointed her finger at him "You haven't taken forty girls to the place we went today have you?"

Draco smirked at her "What makes you say that?"

"You haven't taken any girls there, have you?" Hermione poked her finger into his chest as he grinned at her.

"Of course I haven't. Just like I've never shown anyone this Tower Room before or took anyone out on my 'best that wizard money can buy' broom" he was looking down into her eyes "guess you're beginning to know me too well aren't you?"

"Then why say that you had?"

"I wanted to see your reaction," Draco chuckled at her indignation "and I didn't want you to think you were too special, did I?"

Hermione slapped his arm "You're definitely in the right school house because underneath this perfect exterior..."she ran her fingers down his cheek "lies true evil!"

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "That could have really offended me. Anyway, I can beat you at this," he came round to the side of her before continuing "because if we apply the same rules then you are most definitely in the wrong house because Gryffindors are meant to be brave and there was definitely a very scared person on my broom this afternoon!"

Hermione hit him hard this time in the chest and tried to open the door so she could leave and shut it in his face but he was too quick for her and put his hand over the handle so she couldn't open it.

"Let me out, Draco." she said trying her very best not to start laughing "how am I supposed to storm off and slam the door in your face if you won't let me out?"

Draco was laughing at her but didn't move his hand. Hermione gave him a dirty look and nudged him none too gently in the ribs.

"Oh! that hurt!" Draco manoeuvred himself between her and the door then grabbed her hands and put them behind her back holding both of her hands in one of his. His other arm then grabbed her waist and pulled her against him so their bodies were touching. Hermione struggled for a moment then realised it was pointless so stopped.

"Ok Malfoy, you've got me trapped. What you gonna do now?" she challenged him.

"I'm going to tell you, Granger, that I'm very glad you were annoyed that I may have taken so many girls there before you."

"Annoyed? I wasn't annoyed."

Draco raised his eyes questioningly and she shook her head and retaliated.

"OK, so why didn't you speak to me all the way back?"

Draco looked down at the floor "I told you why."

"No, you told me you were thinking but you didn't say about what."

"You know what about." his eyes were still on the floor.

Hermione answered with one word "Us?"

This made Draco raise his head quickly and she saw him take a breath.

"Is there an 'us' then?" he asked her quietly.

"There had better be!" Hermione's answer was simple and very honest. She wiggled her hand from his and counted off on her fingers "let's see - sneaking off every day to meet, defying your family and my friends, lying so we didn't have to go to Hogsmeade..."she took a breath "actually how about not even wanting to go to Hogsmeade! Are those reason enough or shall I continue?"

Draco was smiling at her now obviously enjoying her little speech said in her usual light hearted way but telling him what he had wanted to hear for weeks now. He felt a little of the tension he always carried around with him ease.

"I'm liking everything you just said so please continue." he hadn't let go of her and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to move away either.

Hermione twisted her mouth at him "I was trying to be honest with you for once not give your ego a boost!"

Draco laughed again "Oh go on, my ego likes being boosted."

Hermione giggled "Please can I have my other arm back? I promise not to slap you."

Draco let go of her but she didn't move far away

"So - you were trying to convince me that there should be an 'us', so please go on, I'm listening." Draco put his hand to his ear and grinned at her.

"I was not trying to convince you, I was just explaining!" Hermione hit him again.

"You said you wouldn't do that!" Draco shook his finger at her and she couldn't stop giggling.

"I was trying to be serious for once, you're just a tease." Hermione's words were punctuated by giggles until Draco suddenly grabbed her again and spun her round so her back was now to the door and he was pressing her against it.

"Serious sounds great to me. But I'm not a tease, you keep calling me that." Draco's face was close to hers and his voice had dropped a little. Hermione felt her heart rate rising because whether she liked to admit it or not Draco Malfoy could ooze charm when he wanted to and she was susceptible to it, especially right now when she had spent all day with him enjoying his company. And he had this way of invading her space but in a way that felt amazing. She suddenly remembered his silence after the broom flight.

"You are a tease! Aren't we supposed to be keeping it simple? Friends? Isn't that what the silence was about earlier?" she asked but not in a challenging way.

"You're analysing again!" Draco looked uneasy as to where she was heading with this conversation.

"You're blowing hot and cold again. Saying one thing and then doing another."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco hadn't let go of her and the entire conversation was taking place face to face.

Hermione leant back against the door before quoting him in a very bad impersonation "I can't possibly join the order.." she raised her hand to her face mockingly "so Hermione, we can only be friends. Just friends you understand?" she now waved a finger at him like a mother to a naughty child "but would you mind it if I pull you seductively against me on my broom while I whisper in your ear? Oh and I might grab you, fling you against the door and push my very muscled and athletic body against you a few times a day, just like half the girls at the school wished I would do to them. All this, whilst I flirt outrageously with you at every available opportunity. But you have to still act like we are just friends. Is that OK?"

Draco was gaping at her, shocked at what she had said but also very amused at her impersonation of him and their situation.

"I'm not sure if I should be complimented or insulted?" he said shaking his head at her but grinning from ear to ear "I mean seductively? Really? And I was shouting in your ear so you could hear me!"

"Is that right? Stop acting innocent, we know each other too well now."

"I'm not acting innocent. Really! I don't plan things they just happen."

"So why are you, yet again in my personal space? Just exactly how close to me are you now Draco? Don't tell me – you're just making sure the door is shut properly is that it?"

He laughed loudly at this "Of course! What other reason could there be? Anyway, you're starting to flirt with me as well now."

"I am not!" Hermione answered sounding like a five year old.

"Yes you are! You didn't turn the midnight walk by the lake down did you? What was it your note said – 'Hope you're not standing me up...lots of love Hermione'.Oh and something about using your persuasive skills on me! And you're accusing me of flirting?"

"You're taking that out of context!" Hermione jumped to her own defence.

"Really! So explain what you just said - something about my athletic and muscled body?" he grinned again at this and she gave him a little smile back, neither of them taking any of this entire conversation seriously "and what about telling me I have a perfect exterior?"

Hermione looked puzzled "What?"

"I think your exact words were 'under this perfect exterior lies pure evil'"

"And being called pure evil is your idea of a girl flirting with you?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't mean the pure evil bit, just like a didn't mean the coward part of what I said."

"So let me get this straight – you are denying any flirting or attraction on your behalf?" Hermione was still smiling at him and he smirked at her.

"I didn't say that. I just meant that you're doing it too. As for the attraction..." Draco nodded his head at her then looked her up and down "that's your fault too. I can't help it, I'm just acting on hormones."

Hermione chuckled at him and slapped his arm again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?" Hermione shook her head at him. "You can't set rules then break them yourself 30 seconds later! Not if you really do want things to be simple."

She lowered her voice to just above a whisper knowing that the next few words she said would make him listen properly.

"Because I have to warn you that from where I'm standing it could so easily get very complicated any minute now."

**Wait for it...next chapter is called 'Incredible'. Review review review!**


	13. Incredible

Draco felt himself grow hot as she said this. Bloody hell! What the hell did that mean? This was the most she had ever said to him about his outrageous flirting. Despite denying it to her, he knew that's what he was doing. His attraction for her kept growing and he was struggling sometimes to keep his self control from slipping. He also knew it was his own fault because he kept putting temptation in his way. He didn't really have to keep touching her did he? How exactly did he end up pressing her against the door? It was like he couldn't turn off his flirt button when she was anywhere near him. Draco knew he had the ability to charm any girl he liked but this was different. Earlier when he was trying to help her with her phobia he had felt like this. He had tried to distract himself for a few minutes so that he didn't end up confessing god knows what to her and here he was again, just a few minutes later putting himself right back in the same position again? Why the hell did she have to be so...he searched for the right word and when he found it he said it out loud without thinking about it.

"Incredible."

Hermione stared at him.

"You're incredible," he whispered this, his heart pounding in his chest. He saw Hermione glance at his lips and suddenly the whole room disappeared and he could see nothing and feel nothing but her. He let his own gaze wonder around her face, his arms now either side of her against the door his body still pressed to hers. Hermione was beginning to melt into him, not able to drag her eyes from his, feeling him against her, his face so close was incredibly sexy.

Throwing caution to the wind Hermione raised her fingers to his cheek, repeating her earlier gesture but then it had been part of their teasing. This was different, delicate, and intimate. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers as she moved them along his jaw line. She saw Draco's eyes flicker as she touched the outer corner of his mouth and felt like she was watching someone else do this. God he was so ridiculously good looking!

Her fingers gently ran across his lips, slowly, savouring and Draco knew that in that moment things had changed. No-one had ever touched him like this. She was just touching his lips but this felt more personal than anything he had ever experienced. The way she was following the path of her fingers with her eyes made Draco go into overdrive and he knew she must be able to tell how much this was affecting him. He grabbed her wrist and held her fingers to his lips so he could gently, tenderly kiss them.

Hermione was glad he had hold of her because she wasn't sure she would have been able to remain standing when his lips met with her fingers. He then moved to her palm, his lips a little less gentle and Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She was leaning into him now and the world was beginning to spin. It occurred to her that they weren't even kissing each other properly and yet she was losing control of her senses rapidly. How could he make her feel like this by just kissing her hand?

Draco could feel her breathing against him, her curves pressed into his body, her hair smelt heavenly. God, she felt amazing – she was amazing, breathtaking. His longing for her was escalating at an alarming rate and this very intimate and loving gesture was sending it soaring.

Not able to think rationally any longer he let go of her hand and moved closer turning his head slightly so that his lips were touching the skin round her ear, so gentle that she could hardly feel it but it made her feel lightheaded. Vaguely she realised that the stories of Draco Malfoy's seduction of half the female population were probably true because he was obviously an expert at it.

Her hands had somehow ended up on his chest and she could feel his body through his shirt. He gently nuzzled her neck and her head fell back, her eyes closed as she began to really lose control.

"Draco," his name was a breath from her lips and Draco felt his self control snap. His name said like that was just about the most sensual thing he had ever heard. His lips found the nape of her neck and he tasted her skin for the first time. No longer thinking acting purely on instinct he let his lips trace a path along her jaw to her ear. This wasn't just desire, this was sensual, intimate, mind blowing connection on every level.

Hermione was melting into him like hot chocolate and Draco felt a warmth spreading from where their bodies were touching, reaching the top of his head, the tips of his fingers. She sighed again, her whole body on fire as his lips moved to her chin, his hands pressing her against him so that every part of them was touching.

Draco had never felt anything like this. This was the most incredible, astounding, amazing feeling he had ever known. And he wasn't even kissing her on her lips! He felt completely vulnerable to her because he could no longer hide anything, she knew him on a level that no-one else had ever done. Another gentle sigh from her sent his pulse racing again, his body responding to hers, his lips moving along her chin and neck.

At the same time the sound of voices from the stairwell broke into their world and she pushed him away, their breathing coming in gasps, eyes wide as they met the others. His eyes scanned her face, trying to judge her reaction, scared that this had gone too far and she would be upset. After a few seconds she turned her eyes to the door and they both stood still, listening in silence to the voices right outside the door. When they heard the movement of feet on the stairs Hermione twisted away from his embrace and bent to look through the keyhole.

"It's first year evening astrology class. If we want to leave we need to sneak out, now." Hermione said as she peered through the tiny hole.

They grabbed their cloaks, knowing they would be trapped in the Tower Room if they didn't leave quickly. They sneaked down the stairs, leaving the Tower and going in opposite directions without speaking another word both of them stunned by how the day had ended.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning Draco woke with a sense of dread because he hadn't been able to speak to Hermione since their encounter and he didn't know how she was feeling about it. Come to think of it, he didn't know how he was feeling about it!

She was already in the hall when he arrived to breakfast and he glanced discreetly across at her but she was engrossed in conversation and didn't look up. He kept glancing over during his meal and after a few minutes she looked up and met his gaze. He tried to convey 'are you OK?' 'are we OK?' 'sorry' all in one glance and was a bit relieved when she gave him a small smile.

They had separate lessons all morning so when the last lesson finished just before lunch, Draco found himself desperately wanting to go and find her and make sure everything was OK. Just as he was having this very thought, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the nearest door. Once inside he realised it wasn't a classroom but some sort of storage cupboard. And it wasn't very big. Hermione was grinning at him as he looked around.

"Got ya!" she said triumphantly "You keep doing this to me and now I've got you back."

Draco didn't really care where he was or what she was saying, he just felt immense relief that she was obviously not in the least upset about yesterday.

"Mmm. Lovely in here, thanks for dragging me in," Draco said sarcastically, looking around.

"I can push you out again if you like!" Hermione retaliated with a grin.

"So, Miss Granger, you obviously require my attention so what can I do for you?" Draco had judged the situation and Hermione was obviously continuing as normal so he decided he would as well.

"Well if you can squeeze me into your busy schedule do you fancy meeting at the view this afternoon?"

"The view?" Draco was surprised as he hadn't considered meeting her there for a while now because of the weather but she was right, the weather was lovely today, maybe the first sign of spring.

"Well only if you fancy it, I don't mind where really but I thought we should revisit our original meeting place?" Hermione looked at him for a reaction.

"Sorry, yes of course. Good idea." Draco nodded

"3pm then?"

Draco nodded again.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and frowned at him "What's up?"

Draco realised he must seem to be acting a little strangely but he was just so relieved that he really didn't care what they did or where.

"Nothing." He said then realising this wasn't an adequate enough answer he sighed and decided to be as honest as he could "I'm just glad we are still OK. I wasn't sure how you would be with me after yesterday."

"How I would be with you?" Hermione repeated his words as a question "It was just a bit of kissing Draco, I didn't expect a marriage proposal or anything!"

Draco chuckled "No, that's not what I meant. I meant the opposite actually as I thought you might be a bit annoyed at me for letting the situation get out of hand."

Hermione shook her head a puzzled look on her face "Presuming I had a problem with 'the situation'as you put it, why would I be angry at you? I don't remember you holding your wand to my head, I was a more than willing participant."

Draco raised his eyebrows at this remark, surprised she was so happy to admit it. He cleared his suddenly dry throat before answering.

"Glad to hear it."

"I would have thought you could tell." Again Hermione spoke completely frankly and Draco couldn't help but admire her honesty. Draco almost blushed at this, feeling that she was dealing with all this so much better than he was. She didn't seem bothered at all! He also felt a little foolish because wasn't he supposed to be the expert in this area? At least that was the reputation he had.

"Well, I mean..." bloody hell he swore at himself, just get a grip!

She tapped his arm to silence him and went to open the door "Don't worry, we'll talk later. See ya at 3pm." And she was gone leaving Draco alone in the cupboard wondering what the hell was up with him.

**At last! Still more to come though...keep reading...**


	14. Downhill

She was already there when he arrived and Draco knew he was early so she must have hurried straight here after last lesson. He needed his cloak but it was nowhere near cold with the sun trying it's best to warm them and no breeze. He walked over and joined her on the stone. She turned to look at him and completely out of the blue she said the last thing he was expecting.

"I care about you, you do know that don't you?"

Draco had to concentrate on not letting his mouth drop open. This was a confession on a large scale and he couldn't believe she was saying it. She continued without waiting for his response.

"It's just sometimes you seem to be unsure about things...about us and you're supposed to be the arrogant, confident one!"

She saw Draco swallow and he took a good few moments before answering.

"I've never had to deal with anyone like you before," his voice was quiet, his eyes on her face.

She raised her eyebrows at this. "Oh!"

"I normally have dimwits following me around, hanging on my every word. I mean have you seen how Pansy acts around me? She's like a leech, she would never disagree with anything I said even if I told her we were going to jump of the tower she'd just say 'OK Drackie, if that's what you want'" Draco paused for breath, looking annoyed at the mere thought of Pansy Parkinson.

"You didn't seem to mind it too much for the last 6 years! She was always hanging off your arm." Hermione couldn't help but challenge him to this, after all she and her friends had had 6 years of Draco and his clan.

"Yes, well now I know differently don't I?" Draco said this shyly, not rising to her challenge.

"Hope that's a good thing?" Hermione asked with a small smile, knowing the answer.

"No, it's bloody awful. Either start hanging off my every word or sod off!" Draco grinned at her and Hermione laughed, then put her hand on his arm.

"Well, I still mean what I said," she looked at him from below her fringe.

Draco feigned puzzlement "What was it you said, don't think I heard it properly the first time?" he cupped his ear with his hand "I think you should say it again, just so we are both clear about it."

Hermione grinned at him, knowing full well he had heard her the first time "I said...I care about you." she repeated it without any hint of embarrassment "though you're being very annoying right now so I might have to retract it!"

She wasn't looking at him anymore, gazing out over the hill and valley which looked beautiful in the winter sunset. So she'd told him she cared about him, but wasn't expecting anything in return. She wasn't sitting now eagerly waiting for him to tell her the same. Again he marvelled at how easy she made everything. Nevertheless, he was going to tell her because he'd been dying to say some things to her and she'd beaten him to it.

"Thank you, Hermione"

"There is nothing to thank me for."

"Yes there is. You had to go out of your way to befriend me, I wasn't exactly welcoming was I?"

"Mmm, now let me think, how did it go? 'you need to be somewhere else Merlin, I want to be alone' rings a bell." Hermione teased him.

"I know! That's what I mean! What a stupid, arrogant idiot!" Draco looked anguished, annoyed at himself.

"No, that's not right." Hermione paused for effect "It was an egotistical, stuck up jerk, if you remember."

Draco's face changed as she winked at him and he couldn't help but smile. He gently punched her on the arm.

"That is exactly what I mean," he wanted to make her understand "you won't let me take myself too seriously."

"And you make me get on a broom and fly the highest and furthest I've ever flown! And then you tell me to relax!" again she joked and Draco laughed.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while then Draco rose to stretch his legs and Hermione turned to watch him.

"What ya lookin' at?" he asked with his back turned to her still.

"How do you know I'm looking?" Hermione asked.

"I can feel you're eyes boring a hole in my back." He did a little turn, wiggled his hips and opened his arms "Well? Do you like what you see?"

"Huumph!" Hermione made a rude noise and turned back to the view making Draco chuckle.

He debated with an idea that had just come to him not sure if he dare ask her. Would she go for it? Then he remembered the lake walk and this made his decision for him. Walking up behind her he bent down close to her ear.

"So, how do you fancy being naughty then?"

Hermione flicked her head round to look at him "Go on, explain."

"Just answer yes or no," Draco teased raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to? Hermione Granger is not naughty."

"See, I think she is. You still haven't answered me."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "Is it just me being naughty or both of us?"

Draco grinned at her tone of voice as she joined in the innuendos. "Oh, most definitely both of us. Actually, I don't think I could be naughty without you anymore. So is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes," Hermione raised her eyes to the sky "will you just get on with telling me what you're on about!"

"Well we met a bit earlier than usual today didn't we? So we'll go back to our common rooms soon and I don't get to see you again until tomorrow! That's a whole..." he looked at his watch "16 hours! So how do you fancy a midnight feast in the tower room? I'll sort some food from the kitchens."

Hermione felt like hugging him. This was Draco Malfoy suggesting they sneak out to the Tower Room in the middle of the night and have a midnight feast like a couple of 10 year olds! Whatever happened to the snooty, stand offish snob that used to parade around the halls like he owned them? Hermione had noticed lately that he didn't even do that anymore!

"Sounds very naughty!" she said "I'll see you a midnight then. Don't get caught!"

As she walked away he shouted out to her.

"I did mention that you should wear your pyjamas didn't I?"

Hermione turned to see him laughing and put her hands on her hips before rounding the corner.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She was on time, as always. And she was wearing her pyjamas. Draco grinned wickedly at her before fully opening the door.

"You had better have your pyjamas on too or there is going to be trouble!" she whispered as she was still in the hallway.

He stood back and waved her into the room so she had to turn to look at him. He was, true to his word, wearing his pyjamas and this made her laugh. She wasn't exactly sure why because they were very tasteful, silky green with no silly teddy's on or anything. It was just comical seeing Draco Malfoy dressed like this. He looked down at himself then back up at her questioningly.

"What's funny?" he looked down again.

"Just seeing you dressed like that, that's all." Hermione was still tittering but tried to stop.

"At least mine haven't got clouds on!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and plopped onto the sofa. On the table Draco had laid out various treats and snacks and Hermione suddenly felt hungry! He joined her on the sofa and they nibbled a few bits and pieces.

"Did anyone see you?" Hermione asked him, her mouth full of popcorn.

"No, how about you?" Draco answered, he then pointed at her mouth "that's very attractive by the way, your mouth stuffed full of popcorn."

"Sorry! And no, everyone was fast asleep." as she said the last word she suddenly yawned.

"Oh, maybe this was a silly idea, you're tired," Draco said.

"No, it was a great idea. I'm not tired, well only a little," she shuffled along the sofa until she was right next to him and after linking her arm through his she put her head on his shoulder. Draco grinned his head off at this. He loved just these really simple little gestures.

"So haven't Potter and Weasel noticed that you keep disappearing lately?" Draco asked.

She sat up and looked at him "Harry and Ron." She corrected him "No, not really. They're not very observant about stuff like that and I have the perfect excuse because I used to spend hours in the library anyway. I think Ginny suspects something. She thinks I'm sneaking off to meet a boy."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her "And here I was thinking I qualified as one of those!"

Hermione laughed "Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I meant she thinks I'm having a secret romance." As soon as the words left her lips Hermione wanted to take them straight back. What the hell had she just said that for? Draco was looking down and she could tell he was deliberating as to whether he should comment or not. Eventually he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I was beginning to hope I might qualify in that category too." He sneaked a look at her out the corner of his eyes. Hermione sighed and stood suddenly. She walked over to the window and Draco stared at her wondering if he shouldn't have said anything. Something about her demeanour made him feel uneasy.

"It's going to happen soon," Hermione said without turning around.

"What is?"

"Something is. Something that means we can't be together anymore. We need to talk about it, Draco." she turned now her arms folded in front of her.

"There is nothing to talk about." The stubborn tone returned to Draco's voice and normally Hermione would have dropped the subject but this time she couldn't. Time was running out, the outside world was about to break into their cosy little bubble they had created and in a devastating way. And then there was Draco himself almost pushing their friendship forward, like his comment just now. That was another step towards their relationship being more serious. She loved their time together and it had been easy to ignore everything going on around them but she was now beginning to feel on a knife edge.

"No running away this time, Draco. We have to discuss this!" Hermione tackled the issue full on.

He dropped into a seat and sighed. "We have done, there is nothing more to discuss." It sounded ignorant and stupid even to his own ears.

"No! I won't tolerate that answer Draco! I'm beginning to wonder why we are bothering because it's like you won't even try and sort something out!" Hermione's voice was raised now, her hands on her hips. Draco stood again and faced her angrily.

"Because it can't be sorted out, Hermione! How many times have I told you? I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, if I betray them do you really think Voldermort is going to just accept that? It's not like I can just go into hiding with The Order to protect me is it? If I change sides I will have to fight them!"

"Why will you?"

"Because that is the only way that anyone will accept and believe that I have changed. It's the only way I won't be classed as a coward who was too afraid to fight for what he really believes in. And if I do fight for The Order do you really think Voldermort is going to let me live! I would be killed as an example of what happens to people who betray him and there is nothing anyone can do about that. Nothing." Draco took a breath, his face red, frustration and anger pouring out of him.

"So when the time comes and it will be soon now, are you telling me you are just going to do what they expect of you? You're just going to walk away?"

"For god's sake, Hermione! You're still making it sound like I have a choice!"

"But how do you know you don't? You may be right, I don't know but Draco, you haven't even tried! How can you know unless you try? Let's speak to Dumbledore, it's worth trying isn't it?"

"No, I can't risk it. I just can't." Draco had his hand in his hair now his face about as serious as she had ever seen it.

**Things start to get serious next. Please keep reading and review!**

**Thanks for the reviews and yes I did call Pansy "Patsy"! Also if you are wondering who the heck Laura is I originally wrote this with Draco and OC then decided it would be much better as Hermione. Ignore them they should now read Hermione!**

**Sorry, it will be right from now on, well spotted!**


	15. Glimmer

Hermione was angry. Frustrated, annoyed, hurt and very, very angry. Why wouldn't he try? After everything they had been through she had honestly begun to believe that he would let her help him, that he would change sides. But she could see now that she was wrong. He just wouldn't budge on it and she felt betrayed and hurt. She had also failed The Order but right now that felt supremely unimportant.

"So is this all fake then? All this time we've spent together? How do I know you're not just having a bit of fun? Enjoying yourself before you have to join them? Is that why you won't try and change anything?"

"You don't seriously believe that do you? Fun? Is that all you think this is for me? A bit of fun?" Draco was leaning forwards pointing an angry finger at her

"You've just told me you were hoping this was turning into a romance! How can it be when you're not willing to fight for it?" Hermione was crying now, all her emotions spilling from her.

Draco closed the distance between them in two strides and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't tell me I won't fight for it! Don't you see? What's the point in me fighting for something if it ends my life? I can't be with you if I'm dead, Hermione!" his voice was grating, deep and sharp. His face was angry and he almost spat the words at her.

"All I know is that I'd do anything if it meant we could be together. Anything!" Hermione was sobbing "I don't even really know what you think of me. It's all fun and joking and flirting! Superficial! I told you I care about you but you've never told me anything about how you feel!"

Draco stopped still as soon as she said this, his hands were still on her shoulders, his face close to hers. It was as if her last words had stopped him in his tracks, his anger gone. He spoke carefully in a low, husky voice.

"How about I show you instead?"

He pulled her to him, his hands sliding down her back and pulling her hips against him. His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds and then he leant into her and placed his lips onto hers. Hermione, taken completely by surprise, did nothing for a few seconds. Then Draco moved his lips on hers and she felt her head start to swim and her legs felt like they didn't belong to her. He was so gentle, moving across her skin like a butterfly but completely overtaking her senses.

His hands moved to her hips, fitting her against his body and her hands were on his arms. He slid his hands upwards again onto her stomach, her pyjama top riding up so his fingers were on her skin. He felt heat spreading from where he touched her, infusing his body.

Hermione was responding to his kisses, her own lips seeking his, meeting his still delicate touches. Draco touched just her lower lip, then the upper one, then both and her lips opened slightly in response a small sigh escaping from them. Draco was beginning to lose his control, his kisses becoming more urgent, his hands pulling her closer running over her back.

Hermione's hands had moved to his chest, feeling the silk of his clothes and his muscles through them. She felt like she had been waiting to feel like this for weeks and was responding to Draco recklessly, uncaring that this was really the last thing they should be doing. She moved her hands upwards, across his shoulders till they were around his neck, their bodies touching through the thin material of their night clothes. She was now kissing Draco back and as a wave of feeling hit her she opened her lips, her tongue meeting his.

"Hermione!" his voice was a growl as her response took him to a new level of longing. He kissed her properly now, their tongues together, lips opening and closing, pushing against each other. She suddenly wanted more than this, she wanted to feel him properly against her. Hermione had never done anything even remotely resembling this before but her instincts had kicked in. Moving her hands from his neck she slid them down his torso and into the open neck of his top, hearing him gasp in response.

Draco was lost in her now, unable to think of anything but her body against him, her lips responding to his. He wanted nothing except her. His hands spanned her waist, feeling her smooth skin and she sighed into his mouth sending him crazy. Their movements were becoming urgent, both of them totally caught in the moment, lost in one another.

Suddenly the room was a light, blinding them both for a second before being plunged back into semi-darkness. They broke apart, their breath coming in shuddering gasps and Draco immediately turned away from her, running his hands through his hair. A deep rumble reverberated through the room and Hermione realised it was thunder and lightning.

She felt like she had been dipped into ice because suddenly reality returned. His kiss had been incredible, she had never felt anything like it before but she also knew that this was it, the moment that had haunted her. She grabbed her robe and without looking at Draco she almost ran from the room not bothering to shut the door behind her. She had to leave and not come back. And she had to go and see Professor Dumbledore and tell him she had failed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Professor Dumbledore was looking at her thoughtfully across his desk. Hermione had not slept after she had left Draco and had made very little effort with her appearance this morning. She had come to see Professor Dumbledore as early as was polite. Her voice was rough as she spoke, stumbling over her words, stuttering her explanation of everything that had happened. Her cheeks were wet when she had finished and Professor Dumbledore handed her a tissue.

"Am I correct in thinking that you have become friends with Mr Malfoy?" he asked her kindly.

Hermione nodded and sniffed.

"Are yet you very sure that you cannot change his mind?"

"I've tried, Professor. I've tried everything but he won't move on it. Not even a little bit." Her voice broke again and she sniffed into the tissue.

"I believe you think you have tried everything, Miss Granger. However, friendship is a very powerful thing, more powerful than any fear can be. We still have time if you can just believe in yourself" Professor Dumbledore's voice was calm as usual but Hermione recognized that these gently spoken words were not open to questioning. He was telling her she had to do it.

"But Professor, I have nothing to offer him, to help persuade him. I have no argument I can give when he tells me he will be hunted and made an example of. I need you to help me." Hermione felt her usual frustration with the Professor. He was so incredibly wise but Hermione sometimes felt he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. It was like he was on the last page of the book and she hadn't read the first chapter yet.

"I think you should listen to your own words, Hermione." Dumbledore joined his hands in front of him and leaned towards her, his wise old eyes kind and warm. "We all need help from our friends sometimes."

"But Professor, he won't accept my help, he doesn't..." Hermione launched into her protestations but the Professor held his hand up to stop her.

"We all need help sometimes," he repeated "You have my faith and trust, Miss Granger"

With these words Hermione knew she was dismissed and left the office feeling wretched. She went straight to her dormitory, sending word that she was feeling unwell with Ginny, who looked at her friend suspiciously but left her to attend first lesson.

Hermione was to look back on the next few hours, alone in her bed as some of the worst she could remember. She couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, her mind going over and over everything a million times until she thought she would go insane. Dumbledore was wrong! There was no way out of this. She had lost him and let everyone down.

She must have fallen asleep because next time she opened her eyes she could hear voices in the common room and it looked a little darker outside. She groaned and sat up in bed, her head was pounding and she felt ill. It was too much for anyone to deal with this. Dumbledore's words spun round in her head but she still had no answer. He had said everyone needs their friends help but how could she help Draco if he wouldn't let her?

She heard someone coming up the stairs but didn't feel like facing them so lay back down and pulled the cover over her head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She spent the next day in bed again, unable to move. Her insides ached with longing for him, her head was full of everything about him and she felt desperate that she had failed him so badly. She had no idea you could feel like this about someone. It was a real physical feeling of utter loneliness. Evening came and she fell asleep early, emotionally and physically exhausted.

She awoke with a start and looked around her. It was dark outside and she could hear her fellow students breathing gently in their sleep. Her heart was pounding as if she'd had a nightmare but that wasn't the reason. What had woken her was an idea, a little opening in the darkness, a small glimmer of hope.

"_Everyone needs help from their friends, sometimes" _She repeated Dumbledore's words in her head but suddenly they had taken on a new meaning. It wasn't Draco who needed help from his friends! It was her! Dumbledore was telling her to get help! And there was quite obviously only one person she could ask.

**It's getting interesting as the story moves on...can Hermione and Draco work it out and end up together..? Please review, it really helps.**


	16. The Puzzle

Hermione slipped out of bed, grabbed her robe and tiptoed down the stairs to the Common Room. She made her way across the room and up the stairs that lead to the 7th Year Boys dormitory. It was dark and quiet so she silently approached Harry's bed. If she woke him too suddenly he might cry out and wake everyone so she put her hand across his mouth and bent close to him.

"Harry." She whispered "Harry."

He grunted and waved his arm at her making her duck out the way. She gently shook him.

"Harry, wake up, it's me, Hermione."

He suddenly sat straight up in bed, making her jump. For a second he stared at her blankly then recognition dawned and he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you, it's urgent." She explained. Harry nodded his head and yawned. She indicated that he should follow her. Harry, knowing Hermione as he did, knew she wouldn't disturb him unless it was important so obediently followed her.

They sat at the chairs right in front of the still glowing fire. Harry ran his hands through his rumpled, brown hair and adjusted his glasses and Hermione felt a sudden rush of affection for him. He was making no fuss at all over the fact she had woken him in the middle of the night!

"Are you OK?" he now asked.

"I need to tell you a lot of things, Harry. And you're not going to like some of it very much but can you please try and remember it's me and I haven't changed." She was nervous about this but she also knew it was now her only choice.

"Of course." Harry looked concerned and puzzled.

"I have to tell you this before I do anything else," she paused, really not quite sure how to tell him the next part.

"Get on with it, Hermione! You're scaring me to death!"

"Harry, you're not The Chosen One. Draco Malfoy is."

Harry's face went into total shock.

"What?"

She started at the beginning, trying to tell him all the information she could in as few words as possible. She explained The Prophecy and the task Dumbledore had set her. Harry listened to her without interruption and she was grateful to him because there must have been a million things he wanted to ask. She paused at the end of what Dumbledore had discussed with her and Harry spoke.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! How the hell are you supposed to befriend Malfoy? Of all the people it had to be him!" Harry's face was deadly serious.

"I know, that's exactly what I said. But I did it, Harry. I just grabbed the bull by the horns and followed him one day until he was on his own and then I just went and spoke to him." She told Harry about the first few meetings with Draco and then how their friendship had developed. She told him as much as she could but didn't completely open up about how she felt about Draco. There was only so much Harry could take in one night and that would be a step too far.

"But Hermione I can't see how you can like him? After everything he's put us through?" Harry looked upset and Hermione went and squeezed next to him on the large chair he occupied.

"I know, I can't believe it either. But Harry he has good in him. He's been put in a situation just like you have been."

"No, you're wrong. His parent's aren't dead are they?"

"No, that's not what I mean. He's grown up in a house surrounded by evil! They expect things of him and the consequences are dire if he doesn't behave the way they want him to."

Harry rubbed his forehead "So you're not just pretending to like him to carry out your task? You're saying you really do like him, you really have become friends?"

Hermione decided to be as honest as she could. "Yes, Harry. I really like him and we are friends. I told you, you wouldn't like it. "

Harry stood and walked around the chairs a few times and Hermione remained quiet letting him take everything she had told him in. After a few minutes he sat down again and looked at her.

"Well, although I still can't understand it Hermione, we've been friends for the longest time. I mean no-one understands everything I've been through like you and Ron, so if you're telling me we have to help Malfoy, then I'll accept your word and I will help you and him, if that's what you need me to do."

Hermione took a shuddering breath and flung herself at Harry, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand and he gave her a smile.

She told him about Draco's change of heart, that he wanted to join them but was too afraid. She told him she'd failed in persuading him to join them. She told Harry what Draco had said about having to fight if he joined them and that would mean a death sentence for him. Finally she repeated her conversation with Professor Dumbledore which had lead to where they were now. Harry fixed his startling, green eyes on her while she spoke, occasionally nodding his head. She finished speaking and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"Ok. I think we need to go to bed now and then tomorrow, we do what we always do in time of crisis." Harry left his sentence unfinished.

"What?"

"We work it out together. And we will work it out Hermione, because that's what we do." He grinned at her and she returned it, feeling so very grateful to him.

As they hugged and headed back to their dormitories, Harry stopped and spoke.

"And Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I think we should tell Ron. It's always the three of us and this shouldn't be any different."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you're right. Will you tell him?"

Harry nodded and headed up to bed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning Hermione got ready feeling full of trepidation. Firstly, she had to face Harry, who had been great last night so she just hoped he hadn't had a change of heart. Secondly, she had to face Ron who Harry would have told by now and heaven knows how that would have gone! Ron wasn't exactly known for his tolerant nature. Thirdly, and by far the worst, she would have to face Draco! This made her feel sick to the stomach.

When she finally dragged herself down the stairs and into the Common Room, Harry was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Thought you were never coming!" he moaned.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me." Hermione said.

"I thought you might need some moral support this morning." Harry smiled kindly at her.

They went out into the corridor together and Ron was standing right there. Before Hermione had a chance to feel embarrassed, he grabbed her to him and hugged her. Hermione felt relief wash over her.

"Nice to have you back," Ron said.

"I haven't been anywhere." Hermione looked puzzled.

"Yes you have." Ron said slowly and Hermione understood what he meant. She had indeed been somewhere without them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Hall was crowded and noisy with half the school eating their breakfast but Hermione felt herself sweating as she walked through the doors. She grabbed Harry's arm to stop him walking off too quickly and lowered her eyes to the floor. She purposely took a seat facing the wall and kept her eyes on her friends. It wasn't exactly relaxing or comfortable but at least she hadn't had to make eye contact with him.

When they had finished eating she exited the hall in exactly the same way, eyes down, behind Harry and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the corridor. Phew, ordeal number one was over!

First lesson was Potions which was always traumatic on the best of days with Snape taking pleasure in making every minute torture for them. She hurried into the room and took a seat near the front. She then took her books out and buried her head in them. Out the corner of her eye she could see everyone who entered the classroom, including Draco. She kept her head down but could see him take a glance at her before taking his seat.

And so the day progressed and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she left the last lesson and hurried to meet Harry and Ron. The boys were in an empty classroom on the 7th floor as arranged. The three of them pulled up chairs round a small desk and started to go over the situation. Ron had hundreds of questions and wasn't as delicate as Harry had been in how he asked them.

"So, do you arrange to meet him then? How? Do you send notes in class? What do you talk about?" he asked.

Hermione tried to answer him as politely as possible though it was the last thing she wanted to go into. She owed it to them both to be patient because how would she feel if either of them had dropped this bombshell on her? Eventually they started brainstorming a way to help Draco but it was tough going. Hermione began to feel deflated.

"It's no good!" she said angrily "We can't find a solution, because there isn't one! If there was one I would have thought of it by now!"

Harry touched her shoulder gently. "Hermione, have we ever solved any of our problems after just one discussion? We always have to go over things a hundred times before we get anywhere. It's always something little and insignificant that triggers an idea in one of us. It'll be the same with this, just be patient."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And so it continued the same every day. Hermione ignoring Draco at all costs, the three of them meeting and going over and over the same things. Hermione felt they hadn't got anywhere but she was so glad for Harry and Ron's support. It felt like old times and she had forgotten how good they were all together.

Hermione had got them a stack of books from the library to see if they could find some inspiration and they started flicking through them. Every now and again one of them would stop and read a page from an interesting section. Ron suddenly waved a small, very battered book in the air.

"Hey! This one is called Myths and Legends of The Three Brothers!"

Harry and Hermione both put down the book they were reading and came to stand behind him as he flicked through the pages. There was a whole chapter titled "The Elder Wand" and Ron turned straight to it. He skimmed the pages for anything significant but it was written with very old fashioned phrasing and a lot of what they could understand, they already knew about.

"This is about the giving and receiving of the wand," Ron ran his finger over the lines then started to read from the book "'It is wise to ask a person of lesser worth to accept the wand on your behalf. This will mean reduced risk to oneself as the receiver of the wand can be instructed to carry out tasks on your behalf.' – person of lesser worth? Charming!"

Hermione traced her finger down the page till she found another interesting bit. She read it out loud over Ron's shoulder "The passing of the wand should be between yourself and the person of lesser worth only and the two of you should be the only one's present. To prevent the receiver of the wand from turning it against the giver, the Acceptance of Use spell should always be performed."

"The Acceptance of Use spell? What's that?" Harry asked.

Hermione flicked again "Here it is. 'The Acceptance of Use spell prevents the use of the Elder Wand against the giver'. So I think it stops the receiver, in this case Draco accepting the wand and then immediately turning it on the Voldemort!"

"Mmm. Not exactly the news we were looking for." Ron grumbled and Hermione returned to her seat feeling awful again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After last lesson of the day she wondered aimlessly along the corridor that surrounded the courtyard. Her daily meeting with Harry and Ron had been postponed until later today because the boys had Quidditch practice. Her mind was, as usual, running over the same things and she sighed to herself.

It was then she saw him. He was across the courtyard walking down the opposite, open corridor. They were the only two people there and it was completely impossible to avoid looking at each other. Hermione stopped in her tracks, her heart in her mouth as those incredible grey eyes met with hers. His expression was unfathomable but his gaze held her pinned to the spot for a moment before she started to walk on, her head down. As if he had made up his mind in a split second he suddenly moved, vaulting the small wall into the courtyard and sprinting across it to her side. He stayed in the courtyard but stood right next to her behind the wall.

"Hermione. I need to speak to you." he said. Hermione turned to him but didn't move any closer.

"It's not a good idea" she asked.

"Something has happened, I wanted to tell you before it's in the Papers tomorrow."

"In the papers?" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes, it will be in The Prophet tomorrow. I need to explain..." Draco stopped mid sentence and his eyes were fixed on a spot behind her. Turning round she saw Professor Snape.

"Well, Mr Malfoy. Is there a reason for you standing the wrong side of the wall?" Snape's voice was sneering as usual "and you Miss Granger, are you delaying Mr Malfoy for his next lesson?"

"No sir. I was just going." Hermione put her head down and without another glance walked round the corner.

**Sorry about the lack of Draco in this chapter. It annoys me when this happens in a story but I needed to move it on a bit. He'll be back soon, don't worry, keep reading.**


	17. News

"So how much Polyjuice is dangerous?" Ron asked at their meeting later.

"He can't keep taking Polyjuice, Ron!" Hermione's voice was a little sharper than she wanted it to be but she now felt they were clutching at straws.

"Let's go over the kidnapping idea again. We pretend The Order have kidnapped Malfoy, therefore he can't be made to take the Elder Wand..." Harry started but paused when he saw the look on Hermione's face "I know! He's got to take the wand or someone else will...blah...blah...blah!" Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is leaving all this to us! This is what will decide who will triumph in the most important battle of all time! Good or evil! What can possibly be more important than this?" Hermione was frustrated and angry.

"There will be a reason." Harry said with conviction "We just don't know what it is yet."

Hermione made a dismissive noise, so they'd left it at that and headed back to their dormitories. She climbed into bed wearily trying to push her brief meeting with Draco from her mind but it kept popping back in before she finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione hurried down to breakfast the next morning only to find that Draco wasn't there. This made her panic a little and she practically snatched the Daily Prophet from Neville who grumbled that he hadn't finished reading it yet.

The headline said it all really and Hermione felt her stomach turn.

MALFOY MANOR – THE NEW BASE FOR THE DARK LORD

Lucius Malfoy and his family have welcomed Voldemort into their home.

Our sources suggest that it was The Dark Lord himself who asked Lucius Malfoy if he could make the Manor his base. Lucius is said to be honoured by the request.

Hermione read no further and made a hurried exit from the hall. It wasn't until she got outside that she realised she had no idea where Draco might be. For all she knew he could have been recalled to the Manor! She tried not to focus on this as it made her feel slightly ill. After a quick look round the grounds and library she was beginning to really worry. Why wasn't he at breakfast? What if he had gone back to the manor, would she ever see him again? Had all their efforts been in vain? Were they too late?

It was time for first lesson but Hermione knew she couldn't attend until she had some sort of answer so seeing Seamus in the corridor she asked him to excuse her with Professor Sprout. Once the corridors were empty, Laura knew she had to try and get a message to Draco. The only problem was that if he was no longer at Hogwarts could she risk sending him a message that might be intercepted by god knows who?

Unable to think of any better course of action, she borrowed a school owl and wrote a short note. It took her a while to phrase it in a way she was happy with.

_**Draco,**_

_**It doesn't matter to me. Hope it's all OK where you are?**_

_**Let me know.**_

_**H **_

She sent the owl off and waited. If Draco was no longer in the school she would know because the Owl wouldn't return for a long while. It was the longest 5 minutes of her life but the owl was back with a parchment attached to his leg.

**You should leave me alone.**

**It's for the best.**

**D x**

Despite the content of the message, Hermione was glad he was still at school. She had a chance to get through to him while he was still here. She couldn't imagine how awful he must be feeling.

How could his Father do this to him? She sighed to herself – as if Lucius had a choice! You don't refuse a request from the Dark Lord do you? The paper had said Lucius was honoured but what else could he say?

She had to get into the Slytherin common room somehow as that was where he must be. She crept down the stairs to the dungeons but had no idea how to get in. She needed the password but how was she going to get that? She would have to wait around until she heard someone say it as they went in.

Hearing movement in the corridors she hid herself in a dark alcove behind the door and waited. It seemed ages before anyone arrived and it was very difficult to overhear what they were saying. Eventually it went quiet again and with a feeling of complete helplessness she decided she would have to give up until lunch time.

As she made her way back upstairs she heard a noise.

"Psst!"

She turned round and saw Harry and Ron catching her up.

"Why aren't you in lessons?" she asked.

"Why aren't you?" Ron retaliated. "And where's Malfoy? He wasn't there either."

"That's what I've been trying to find out. Did you see the Prophet?"

Harry nodded "Yes, do you think he's gone home?"

Hermione explained about her message and his reply and told them she thought he was in the Slytherin Common room but couldn't get in.

"You should go back to lessons," Hermione said "They'll notice all three of us gone."

Harry shook his head. "No, we'll just have to risk it because I've had an idea."

Hermione looked urgently from one to the other "Is it about the Wand?"

"Don't ask me!" Ron said "He's dragged me out the lesson, that's all I know."

"Yes it's about the wand. So I need to tell you both quickly." Harry said.

They went back to the unused classroom and cast a silencing spell. Hermione could feel a tingle running through her but tried to suppress it. This idea of Harry's could lead to nothing, she shouldn't be pinning her hopes on it.

Harry coughed "I've had an idea, it just came to me as I was in the shower this morning." He paused "And it's so blindingly obvious that I can't believe we haven't thought of it before."

Hermione felt her heart rate jump in anticipation. "Go on."

"The trouble is it depends on Malfoy, well almost entirely on me and him. He will have to be incredibly devious..."

Ron interrupted "Can't see that being a problem." Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"And incredibly brave." Harry finished and looked at Hermione "Do you think he can do that?"

Hermione nodded "Yes."

Ron made a dismissive noise and Hermione turned to him.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him "if you feel that way then just let Harry and I get on with it."

"I'm just thinking about his track record." Ron said defensively. Hermione glared at him again and he held his hands up "OK, OK. I told you I'm with you, didn't I? Why else would I have spent all my waking hours the last few days, ploughing through the most boring books I've ever read?"

Hermione turned back to Harry "Really, Harry. I'm sure he'll do it."

Harry nodded "In which case, we need to find a way to get into the Slytherin Common Room. Because I think we had better include Malfoy in this."

**Still no Draco, sorry, but as you can probably tell he's about to make an entrance in a big way! Chapter 18 already loaded. Read and review.**


	18. Breakthrough

They decided that only Hermione should enter the Slytherin Common Room to fetch him. It had taken her ages to hear the password but eventually Professor Snape had gone in, presumably to see Draco and she had heard his sneering voice loud and clear.

"Parseltongue."

Hermione was aware that her friendship with Draco was hanging by a thread. When he found out about the prophecy the thread would probably snap. He would never forgive her or believe that she really did like him. However, now she had to concentrate on the matter in hand. As she stepped into the common room, a hand grabbed her roughly by the throat and pushed her against the wall. She was looking straight into the familiar grey eyes of Draco.

"It's me, let me go." She managed to croak.

Draco immediately let go of her and stepped back, lowering his wand.

"Hermione! How did you get in here?" he asked.

"With great difficulty actually, but I needed to see you."

Draco took some further steps away from her "Well I'm sorry you went to so much trouble but you need to turn right around and go. Now!" his voice was harsh but he didn't meet her eyes.

"No, you don't understand." Hermione approached him and touched his arm but he shook her off.

"You did read the paper? It's too dangerous for you now. You need to leave me alone and forget the last few months ever happened." Draco was being his usual stubborn self but this time Hermione couldn't take no for an answer.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I mean, I did want to see you," she paused for a minute "but I needed to see you as well."

Draco gave her a bewildered look "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to need to trust me because I can't explain it all right now. I need you come with me and then you will have answers to everything, I promise." She pulled at his arm encouraging him to follow her towards the door. She saw him hesitate, his mind turning over what she had said. He wanted to come with her, she could tell that.

"Listen it's a very long story we're meeting someone..."

"What? Who?"

"Please could you just come with me?" Hermione would beg if necessary but he was now moving towards the door with her, albeit reluctantly. They were now out in the corridor and Hermione lead him towards the stairs, along the corridors and passageways. She could hear her heart beating at twice the normal speed from nerves and adrenalin at what was about to take place. They reached the 7th floor without incident and entered the classroom. Harry and Ron stood up as they entered and there was a moment when everything seemed to stand still as Draco took in where he was an more importantly who he was with. Without moving another step he whipped his head round to Hermione, his face like thunder.

"What is this? Is this a joke?"

"No, it's important, Harry and Ron can help us. Harry has an idea how to solve all this."

"Help us!" Draco's voice was angry "I don't need his help and I never will. I can't believe you've brought me here!" He turned and started towards the door but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stop being ridiculous! This isn't about your stupid feud with Harry! It's about helping you!" Hermione was shouting at him, her voice desperate.

"Let go of me, Hermione. So much for trusting you! This is your idea of helping me is it?" Draco's word were unnecessarily harsh but he couldn't help it. How did she possibly think he'd let Potter help him? As if he could! He turned to the door and found Harry standing in front of it.

"Listen to her, Malfoy. For once get off your high horse and listen! Do you want to go back to how things were or worse? Or do you want a normal life? With Hermione as your friend? How do you think I felt when she told me she was friends with you? But I'm here because I trust her and if she thinks you deserve our help then I'm willing to believe her. Guess you're not though eh? So off you go, we won't try and stop you." Harry stopped speaking and stood away from the door. He waved his arm to signal that Draco was free to go.

Hermione was holding her breath. What a speech from Harry! She watched Draco, waiting for an explosion but it didn't come. He stared angrily at Harry for the longest time. Just as Hermione was about to speak he turned around, walked over to the chairs and sat down. Ron stared at him for a moment then sat down next to him.

Harry and Hermione joined them and they all stared at each other in awkward silence. Harry shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat nervously.

"Do you want me to explain?" Harry asked Hermione and she nodded. She was feeling sick and Draco was very obviously not making eye contact with her. She was fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"Voldemort wants the Elder Wand which..."

"I know all about the Elder Wand." Draco interrupted rudely.

"OK. He can't receive it himself because it cannot be used by anyone who has no good in them. Therefore he will chose someone to receive the wand on his behalf and he will then instruct them how he wants them to use it. This person is The Chosen One."

"You? Why would he choose you?" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm not The Chosen One. You are." Harry paused waiting for Draco's reaction.

"What? How do you know this?" Draco looked suitably shocked.

"It's in the prophecy that predicts Voldemort's downfall."

"And my name is in the prophecy?" Draco still didn't sound entirely convinced.

Harry nodded.

"And I suppose his instructions will be to kill Dumbledore...and you?" Draco asked this quietly.

Harry nodded again. Draco turned his head to Hermione.

"And you knew all about this?"

Hermione nodded. Draco leaned closer to her.

"So that's why you came to the view that day? That's what all this has been about?" Draco waved his finger indicating the two of them. "You pretend to be my friend to make sure I use the wand the way The Order wants it used? To make sure I didn't carry out Voldemort's instructions?"

Had Hermione not been so upset she would have applauded Draco's very quick understanding of the information.

"It was why I first came to you, yes. But only at first, I wasn't pretending after that." Hermione tried to keep her voice under control but it was slipping into hysteria. Draco stood suddenly, knocking his chair over behind him with a clatter that made them all jump.

"This is why I was told to never trust anyone! For once Father was right! I should have known, why would Potter's little sidekick want to be friends with me, the deatheater's son?" Draco's voice was low and quiet but somehow this was worse than if he had been screaming in her face. She stood too, as did Harry and Ron but she indicated for them to sit down again.

"For heaven's sake, Draco! Why do you always do this? Stop wallowing in self pity and just let me finish!" Hermione felt her temper slipping. She couldn't blame him for being angry but why did he always have to jump to conclusions?

"Wallowing in self pity!" Draco said, outraged. "How dare you! You used me and betrayed me. After everything we've done! It was all an act and you had the cheek to tell me I was fake!" he pushed past her and headed for the door. Hermione scampered after him while Harry and Ron watched in silence, amazed at how Hermione was speaking to him.

"It isn't all an act!" Hermione grabbed his arm "Draco!"

"Leave me alone." He shook her off.

"No, I won't!" she grabbed both his arms now as forcefully as she could, turning him to face her. "Do you really think I could have been acting all this time?"

Draco shook her off again but she jumped in his path, blocking his way.

"When we were in the Tower Room, was I acting then? How about on the broomstick ride? How about the Hogsmeade day?" she threw the situations at him as he tried to go round her to the door. Suddenly she stepped aside and let him go round waiting till he was behind her before she spoke again.

"What about when you kissed me, Draco? Do you think I was acting then?"

The room became silent. Harry and Ron were staring at her open mouthed but she ignored them. She'd deal with them in a bit. Draco had stopped and was standing behind her but she didn't dare turn to look at him.

Draco, who's brain was about to explode with the sudden overload of information and emotions, had stopped in his tracks. He felt betrayed and hurt that she had been lying to him when he had thought that they were being so honest and open with each other but part of him knew she really couldn't have been acting all this time, no-one was that good an actress. And now she was bringing up the kiss! The mind blowing, incredible, breathtaking kiss. Despite his complete confusion he knew that had been real. He heard her gentle voice behind him.

"Draco?"

He took a deep breath. If he left now then Potter was right, he would be returning to misery, now even worse than before because when he went home there was a new house guest. There would be no second chances, it would be forever. If he stayed he would move straight to the top of Voldemort's hit list. He shuddered at this but another thought repeated in his mind. He would have Hermione, in whatever shape or form, be it friendship or something more, he'd still have her. Every day and no longer in secret. Draco had to really force himself to let the next thought into his brain but even Potter seemed to really want to help him, Hermione said he'd had an idea. Bloody hell! Now he had definitely gone soft.

He turned round and found all three of them staring at him. Hermione's face was pale and sad and he couldn't quite look into her eyes. Finally he spoke.

"OK. I'll stay." He looked at Hermione now "I believe you."

Hermione actually thought her legs might give way and grabbed a desk. He was staying, he was staying!

"Right if that's all sorted let me tell you my idea." Harry said from across the room and Hermione was yet again grateful to him. He obviously wasn't going to bring up the kiss right now. Ron was staring at her still and she walked straight over to him and sat next to him.

"If you want to say something, Ron then better get it off your chest before we start."

Ron looked at her for a minute as Draco joined them. "No. Let's get on with this." He said.

**Here we go then, can Harry come up with a solution? Will Draco and Hermione end up as friends or more...read and review.**


	19. The Plan

"Listen, this is as awkward as hell for everyone but we are going to try and pull this off we are will have to work as a team." Harry looked round at them all.

Draco turned to look at Harry and despite his inherent dislike of him, he tried to keep his face neutral. After all, for whatever reason, Potter was obviously trying hard to help.

Harry cleared his throat and started.

"OK. Here's the idea. So, as prophesised Voldemort will ask Malfoy to accept the wand on his behalf and our plan will be for Malfoy to accept."

"I don't like the sound of this already," Ron said "Once he's got Malfoy to accept the wand he'll expect instant results, god knows what he'll expect him to do!" Ron didn't look at Draco while he said this but again Draco felt no animosity directed at him.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him "let Harry finish."

"So Malfoy accepts the request and takes the wand on Voldemort's behalf. Voldemort thinks that is it, the task in done and he can now instruct Malfoy to go after Dumbledore and me. But we've been missing the point. Voldemort wants the wand because it can defeat any other wand! Even his! So instead of Malfoy turning the wand on us he will turn the wand on Voldemort and kill him!" Harry paused.

"Where you not listening the other day in the library? What about the Acceptance of Use Spell?" Hermione was exasperated. This hadn't better be all Harry had to say!

"I know! You're interrupting me now." Harry shook his head at her.

Draco listened to how they were debating this issue with each other. Here they were, his mortal enemies, skipping lessons to discuss how to solve a problem that primarily affected him! And they weren't agreeing with everything each other said but he could still feel the support they had for each other. Had this discussion been taking place in Slytherin, there would have been a fight by now. He suddenly had a little insight into why Hermione was friends with these two.

"What's the Acceptance of Use spell?" Draco asked. Harry explained it to him quickly.

"Anyway, the spell has to be said when the two wizards involved are alone. So, at some point Malfoy you will be alone with Voldemort. Well, he will think he's alone with you. That's where the Polyjuice potion comes in."

Ron rubbed his forehead. "You're losing me, Harry."

"Ron, you kept mentioning it the other day and that's what gave me the idea! I take some Polyjuice so I look like Malfoy. I attend the exchange and say the spell with Voldemort."

"No, Harry. That won't work, we've already covered that. You may be able to make yourself look like Draco but only The Chosen One, Draco can actually use the wand. It will just act like any other wand for you." Hermione said.

"I know that." Harry insisted "Voldemort casts the spell, he won't know it hasn't worked. He'll think it's all done and dusted and won't be suspecting anything, he'll think he's safe. As soon as we have a chance - it will have to be straight away because that is the only time Voldemort won't have twenty deatheaters around him - Malfoy and I exchange places. Malfoy won't be bound by the spell so he can turn the wand on Voldemort and use it to kill him!" Harry finished his speech and flung his arms wide in triumph.

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a few seconds both of them trying to find a fault with his plan. Draco sat with his arms folded and remained silent.

"The recent events have worked in our favour because now Voldemort is at Malfoy Manor it will be really easy for Malfoy to walk straight in! No questions asked!" Harry added when no-one had spoken.

Hermione ran through it again in his head, it was risky and getting Draco hidden properly would be be tricky as they couldn't have two Malfoy's running around. But it could work! It could work! She looked over at Ron, who was obviously running through the same scenario himself and coming to the same conclusion.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You're a flamin' genius!" Ron exclaimed "that is bloody brilliant!"

Hermione sank down in her chair, stunned. She covered her face with her hands and tried to control her overwhelming urge to cry and then she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and looked up into his face which look concerned.

"Malfoy?" Harry addressed him directly "I know it's a lot to take in all at once but do you think you could do it?"

"Are you willing to do it, more to the point?" Ron was more direct, as usual.

Draco looked at them all for a moment and Hermione waited with baited breath for his answer.

"You'll have to practise being like me, your voice and everything," he addressed Harry "my Father will be around remember."

"I know, I will have to practise but hopefully I won't have to say anything. Voldemort says the spell." Harry agreed "Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Yes, I'll do it." Draco nodded and Hermione felt herself let out a breath she had been holding. Then Draco shocked them all with his next words "It's a good plan, thank you."

Harry had to stop his jaw dropping open but managed to mumble "That's Ok." He cleared his throat, "Ron? Hermione? What do you think?"

"I told you, I think it's great. Malfoy's right about you having to be just like him though and it'll be tricky getting two Malfoys into the Manor." Ron said

"It will just be us. We can't tell anyone, no-one at school and not even Dumbledore or The Order. This could get back to Voldemort so easily and then that's all of us done for. It can't be a full scale operation. That's why Dumbledore hasn't helped us, Hermione. He wanted us to keep it low key." Harry nodded at her "I told you there would be reason."

"You're just a bloody know it all, Potter!" Hermione said, not doing a bad impression of Draco herself and making Ron chuckle and even Draco smile. "There's just one thing though."

"What?" Harry asked ignoring her dig at him.

"I want to go in."

They all stared at her for a minute.

"We can't sneak you in there too, sorry." Harry said.

"No, not as well as you. Instead of you - I'll take the Polyjuice." Hermione made her meaning clear.

All three boys stared at her for a moment and then in complete unison they all exclaimed "No!"

"You've got to be kidding, Hermione." Ron said straight away.

"Why? I mean it's out of the question but why?" Harry asked.

"Why not? I know Draco the best, I'll be able to impersonate him better." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her sensing she was going to have to fight for this.

"Weasley's right. You're being ridiculous. What about my voice for a start of?" Draco joined in.

"I am not being ridiculous! Harry just said there won't be any need to speak. It's not like I'll be in there for a chat is it? And anyway I know a spell to alter my voice if I need to." Hermione faced the three of them defiantly.

"And if we don't let you do it there's nothing you can do," Harry leaned closer to her "so drop it, Hermione."

She pushed him, none too gently in the chest. "No Harry, I won't! You don't get to decide who does it! I know this is your idea but I'm the one who was given the task, I want to see it through," she paused before adding "and I want to go in there with Draco."

Ron and Harry glance at one another and sighed. After her last few words Draco was now staring at her.

"But they're right, Hermione. It's too dangerous." He said this directly to her in a quiet voice.

Hermione raised herself up to her full height, which was still no-where near the height of the three boys with her but she didn't care. She wasn't giving in on this one, the thought of letting Draco and Harry go in there while she waited around was unthinkable.

"So it's too dangerous for me but not for Harry? Why is that?" she challenged them knowing very well what they meant. Ron put what everyone was thinking into words.

"Because you're a girl."

"Really? You know what Ron? Even normally that wouldn't be a valid point but this time it's not even relevant because I won't be going in as a girl will I? I'll be Draco! And he's tall and strong enough to handle it don't you think?" she poked Draco in the arm as she said this.

Harry burst out laughing at this "You've got an answer for everything haven't you? But you're still not going in."

"He's right, you're not." Draco whole heartedly agreed.

"Well at least you two are now agreeing about something!" Hermione said "But I have to go in, I have to."

"No!" again Harry and Draco said this in unison and then looked at one another. Hermione decided to let it drop for now but she was determined that one way or another it would be her taking the Polyjuice and facing Voldemort.

**Hope you liked this now they are all involved. Draco and Hermione get 10 minutes alone next chapter...read and review please!**


	20. Moving On

They had arranged to meet again after lessons the following day to start finalising the plan. Hermione had not seen Draco at all since they had left the classroom. He wasn't in lessons all day or in the Grand Hall. Harry and Ron hadn't mentioned anything about what she had said to Draco the previous day and Hermione was glad they were leaving it alone for now. She had absolutely no idea where she stood with Draco now. He'd seemed to calm down about what he saw as her betrayal and had seemed concerned when she got upset but then he'd just left without any word.

She got to the classroom early as she was hanging around in the common room and it was driving her crazy waiting. Harry and Ron had earned detention in Potions so they were going to go straight to the 7th floor after that. What she hadn't been expecting was for Draco to already be there so she stopped dead when she opened the door and found him sitting at the desk.

"Oh, you're early!" she managed to say and he turned to look at her.

"So are you." Draco answered her calmly.

"Why weren't you in lessons again?" she asked him as she sat down next to him

He shook his head. "Would have been pointless, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."

"You might have let me know. I was worried." She almost didn't say this but then decided to be as honest as she could with him in the hope of rescuing their friendship. Draco looked at her from under his fringe.

"You need to stop that."

"Stop worrying?"

"Telling everyone what to do." He said this with a small smirk.

She took a seat opposite him and despite not knowing if their friendship was ruined or not it just felt good to be with him again.

"How are you feeling about it all?" she asked.

"I'm feeling great, Hermione. If this works then my life will change forever and the most evil wizard that ever lived will be dead and it will be because of something I've done...and Potter, of course." Draco actually looked animated.

"But what if it all goes wrong..."

"If it all goes wrong then so be it. I haven't got any sort of a life without doing this, Hermione."

Hermione looked worried but said nothing.

"Anyway, it won't go wrong." Draco now added "Not with you three on the case. You've always managed to get out of everything up till now, haven't you?"

"Be careful! I might think you're complimenting Harry and Ron."

Tap Tap Tap

They both turned round to the window. Hedwig was tapping the pane with her beak. Hermione hurried over and opened the window to take the note attached to her leg.

**Hermione,**

**Snape is keeping us another hour or so. He reckons we haven't suffered enough yet. Will come straight to you afterwards.**

**Love Harry x**

"They're going to be late. Snape's keeping them over." Hermione explained. She hesitated on what to do because for the first time in months she actually felt awkward in Draco's company. "We could go back if you like and just come back in an hour so." She made a move towards the door but before she'd taken more than two steps, Draco was in front of her.

"Well as you seem awfully keen to get away from me I actually think that we should stay here and have a little chat." Draco pointed to the chairs. Hermione glanced over at them, then back at him before walking to a chair and sitting down. Before he'd even taken a seat she launched into her explanation.

"Look, before you start Draco I know what you're going to say and you're right! I wasn't honest with you, not a first but I was hoping you might understand why I did it. And as I got to know you I gave up the act. I didn't have to act, I really did like you. I mean I really do like you. A lot." Hermione took a breath, ready to carry on but Draco raised his hand to stop her.

"Have you quite finished?" he asked. Hermione stared at him with a feeling of dread in her stomach. It looked like he wasn't going to listen then. She nodded.

"Good, now shut up and listen." Draco slid his chair nearer to her so he was within a few inches of her. "Firstly, you don't know what I was going to say, so as you said to me yesterday – stop jumping to conclusions. Secondly, I do completely understand why you did everything you did. In fact as a Slytherin I feel very proud of how devious and cunning you were. Great job!" Draco paused and flashed her grin. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but he silenced her again.

"I haven't finished yet. Thirdly, I know you weren't pretending to like me, we were having fun and I know it was genuine and finally, I'm very glad you like me...if that's what you want to call it. Because I really like you too. A lot." He took her hand and she felt the familiar feeling of her stomach doing a flip. She still didn't quite like to let herself believe that things might be OK between them, nothing with Draco could be that simple. He was looking at her intently as if he was trying to read her thoughts and Hermione began to feel entranced by his eyes. Suddenly it all came flooding back how she felt when she was with him. There he was looking incredible, his voice washing over her like velvet, his hand holding hers, how the hell was she supposed to deal with this?

"But?" Hermione prompted him

"No, that's it. That's all I wanted to say." Draco now glanced down at Harry's note in her hand. "Does Potter always sign his notes to you 'love Harry'?"

Hermione looked down at the note, she hadn't even noticed. Surely Draco wasn't going to kick off about that!

"I don't know, probably." She said defensively "It's how you sign a note to your friend, Draco."

Draco winked at her and she realised he was winding her up.

"Very funny."

"You three, you really do get on don't you?" Draco asked her.

"Of course we do, what did you expect?"

"It's just it's nothing like any of my so called friendships. I was watching you all last night as you were all working together to try to sort this out."

"And? Did we meet with your approval?"

Draco grinned at her, glad she was joking with him again. "Yes. I thought it was great the way you all bounce off each other. Even Weasel had some good ideas. By the way you really do boss him around a lot, did you know?"

Hermione laughed. "No I don't! And will you stop calling him Weasel?"

"Sorry, that's gonna take a while."

"Well maybe we will all have to start calling you Ferret then until you can remember Ron and Harry's names?" she was now grinning at him as they had so easily slipped back into teasing each other. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ferret?"

"Yes, you remember in 3rd year..."

"Yes, I know exactly what you're on about but if you dare to call me that I'll have to do something drastic." Draco's words were threatening but the tone was completely light hearted.

"It didn't take you long to start calling me Hermione I'm sure you can manage to call them the correct names." Hermione nudged him with her elbow. Draco looked intently at her again.

"Let's face it there's a lot of things I do with you that I never have any intention of doing with Harry or Ron."

She laughed again at his innuendo and that fact he'd used their correct names.

"See you can do it. Well done!"

"That was a one off, it won't happen again."

Hermione decided to tackle the Polyjuice subject while he seemed in a good mood and all three of them weren't together to gang up on her.

"So are you going to help me persuade Harry to let me be the one to take the Polyjuice?" she asked.

"Why would you think that after what I said on the subject yesterday?"

"Wouldn't you like me to be with you when all this happens?" Hermione thought she'd try playing on his emotions. "Besides I'll just worry myself to death if I don't come with you."

Draco looked at her suspiciously "Not trying to use your feminine allure on me are you? Anyway, the answers still no. You're not going."

Hermione felt her blood starting to boil at the way they all spoke to her like she was a small child asking to go to the fair!

"Just who do you think you are? I'll go if I want to and none of you can stop me." She realised she now sounded like a small child but couldn't help herself.

"Yes Hermione we can stop you. In case you haven't noticed all three of us are about a foot taller than you and as you so kindly pointed out one day, full of muscles. I'll stop you physically if I have to. It's too dangerous, you're not doing it." Draco's voice was firm.

"I'm not completely feeble you know. I have this!" Hermione almost comically took out her wand and waved it at him. As she did this the door opened and Harry and Ron entered. A look of shock passed over Harry's face when he saw Hermione waving her wand at Malfoy and he went to grab his wand too but when he realised that Malfoy was grinning at her.

"Looks interesting? What have we missed?" He looked from one to the other of them.

"Just a small disagreement about who's taking the Polyjuice." Draco explained.

"I am." Harry said in a matter of fact tone that annoyed Hermione immensely.

"Harry..." Hermione started to say but he shook his head at her.

"Look we've wasted loads of time tonight so let's get on with the important bits."

Hermione stared at the three of them for a moment then plopped into a chair grumbling.

**Hope you liked it. At least their still friends. Review review review review...**


	21. The Other Plan

**Just wanted to say thank you very much for all the reviews. It's great to hear someone else's opinion on what you are writing!**

Draco woke the next morning having had an idea of his own. Hermione was not going to give up on her insistence to take the Polyjuice but he'd thought of a way to end the arguments.

Their meeting last night had gone well. As he got dressed Draco reluctantly admitted that he found Harry and Ron very easy to plan all this with. This was a major risk with no back up and it had to be planned meticulously. It really helped that it would take place at the Manor because Draco, obviously, knew every nook and cranny. He'd thought of a hiding place easily. The four of them had just got on with it last night, no silly arguments or aggravation and Draco couldn't help but admire how the Gryfindors worked.

His thoughts wondered onto Hermione. Did they ever really wonder off her, he asked himself. Yesterday, before Harry and Ron had arrived she'd seemed so insecure and upset about their friendship. Draco found this hard to get his head round because she already had a great life, with good friends and loving parents. He was flattered that his friendship with her seemed to matter so much to her. Which was exactly why there was no way she was coming face to face with Voldemort, no way!

He had first lesson with them all and would try to get a message to Harry then. He was there before them and watched as they entered the room together. Harry and Ron nodded very slightly at him as they took their seats but Hermione didn't look at him. She took a desk to his right and just in front of him so he had a good view of her. She busied herself taking out her books and then flicking through it. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and Draco couldn't take his eyes of her for a moment until he realised the lesson had started.

As soon as he got the chance he ripped a page from his book and scribbled a note to Harry on it. As they left the lesson he dropped the note in Harry's rucksack, nudged him and pointed at his bag so that Harry realised what he'd done.

Harry made an excuse and slipped away from the others. Opening his bag he took out the note.

**Potter,**

**I need to talk to you about the Polyjuice. Meet me after lunch in the same classroom as last night.**

**Malfoy**

**PS. You can tell Weasley but don't let nosey knickers know about this, she needs to be kept out of it.**

Harry chuckled to himself at Draco's name for Hermione. He had to admit that Malfoy had surprised him more than a little. He still didn't like him and he would never completely trust him but he had worked on the plan well with them and had been open to suggestions as well as putting forward some of his own. He was also very nice to Hermione in a teasing but affectionate way and Harry did believe that he thought something of her. He had still to get to the bottom of the kiss that was supposed to have happened but it wasn't the right time at the moment.

He wondered what he wanted to talk to him about and hoped it wasn't to say that they should let Hermione do it because Harry wasn't about to let that happen.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He had told Ron so they entered the classroom together after lunch. Draco was already there.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he and Ron took their usual seats.

"Hermione. She's not going to give up on her being the one to take the Polyjuice. She wants to do it and I wouldn't like to think what she'll do to get her own way." Draco pulled a face "Stubborn as hell!"

Harry couldn't help but smile "You really do know her don't you?" he said. "But we can't let her do it, no matter how much she wants to." He hoped this wasn't going to end in a row.

"I know we can't. I agree completely." Draco said "So I've had an idea."

Harry and Ron sat forward in their seats. This was more like it! Thank god they all agreed.

"The best way to pacify her is to let her think she's got her own way. So, we tell her we've changed our minds and she can be the one to take the Polyjuice. We even go as far as letting her take the stuff. She won't know you're taking some as well. Once she's taken it we stupefy her, lock her in here and go. By the time the spell wears off it will be too late to catch up with us and the Polyjuice will have worn off too. This way she'll be out of the way and safe." Draco looked at them for a response.

Ron reacted first with a loud laugh. "Brilliant!" he chuckled again "She's going to kill us though."

Harry was grinning. "Yes, that will work. How would you feel about me telling Ginny about all this? We could leave her to keep an eye on Hermione once we are gone. You know what Hermione is like – she's bound to think of something we haven't and manage to escape. I wouldn't put it past her to go waltzing straight into the Manor!"

Draco nodded. "Yes, good idea."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment realising that they were plotting behind the back of the very person who was the reason they were all together in the first place. Far from feeling guilty they all felt happy that they would be keeping her safe. Very angry but safe!

"You really do like her don't you?" Harry asked the question without thinking about it. He liked the fact that Draco appeared to be as protective of Hermione as he and Ron had grown to be. Draco gave him a look and Harry wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I believe that is none of your business, Potter." Draco answered him. Harry was about to apologize not wanting to cause any upset when Draco continued speaking. "But yes, I do. I like her a lot. I hope you haven't got a problem with that, Potter?"

Despite the words Draco said, Harry could tell by the tone of them that they were said in a joking way. So he answered in the same tone.

"No, Malfoy. Most surprisingly I haven't got a problem with that!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day Draco had news from home. It was phrased like an invite and an honour but Draco could read between the lines that he wasn't being given a choice. There was also a letter from his Mother that whilst seemingly innocent Draco could tell she was trying her best to warn him what he was coming back to.

They weren't meeting tonight as Harry and Ron had Quidditch practise but he wanted see Hermione. They hadn't been alone at all since the brief episode when they were waiting for Harry and Ron the other day. Draco was missing their time alone but obviously other things were taking priority at the moment.

So when Hermione made her way back to the common room after last lesson, lost completely in her thoughts she suddenly felt the increasingly familiar feeling of being dragged into the nearest classroom and a hand put over her mouth.

"It's only me" the velvet smooth voice was close to her ear. She nodded so he knew she wouldn't scream and he moved his hand.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked

"Sorry! I'm always worried you might scream."

"Well how about you stop abducting me then screaming will be completely unnecessary! The boys have got Quidditch tonight so the meetings off." Hermione said thinking that was what Draco wanted her for.

"I remember when we used to arrange to meet for no reason whatsoever." Draco said ironically.

Hermione grinned at him. "Yes, the good old days! When I was pretending to be your friend."

He now laughed at her sarcasm before asking. "So how about it then? Just me and you for no reason whatsoever? See I remember someone telling me that absolutely no reason was actually the best reason of all."

"That would be nice. What time?"

"7pm in the Tower Room?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione felt unjustifiably happy as she climbed the many stairs to the Tower Room. It seemed a long time since they had met here and she was looking forward to it just being the two of them again. And it was Draco who asked her. It wasn't long now until Draco was due to go home and receive the wand so this felt like a deserved little treat before all the bad things started to happen. Funnily enough it also felt better not having to sneak up here behind Harry and Ron's back. They had both accepted all her shock news very well. Even Ron who had the worst temper and very set opinions had been acting very well behaved towards her and even towards Draco. The boys all worked together really well and caring about all three of them as she did this made Hermione feel very happy.

She was suddenly grabbed again and pulled into the Tower Room. The whole being dragged into various rooms unceremoniously every few minutes made her suddenly giggle. It really was very funny and was becoming Draco's trademark. Maybe it was nerves as well but she had now lost control and was having a complete attack of the giggles. Draco was watching her with an amused, if slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What's funny?" he asked when she had finally got control of herself.

"Just being dragged into various rooms every day..." she chuckled again "it just seemed really funny." She coughed and tried to keep her face straight, unsuccessfully.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle too, partly at her description and also just because she was laughing so much. Having now got control of herself, Hermione suddenly looked around her.

"Oh! I've missed this place, I forgot how lovely it was." Without standing on ceremony she took her cloak off and flung herself, full length on one of the sofas. Now Draco did actually laugh.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked and then indicated her position "Make yourself at home by the way."

This started Hermione giggling again and Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. He went to sit on the other sofa and she sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"Sorry about that," She said though she wasn't really sorry at all "I'm just glad you asked me, I've missed doing this."

"Yes I have too." They met each other's gaze for a moment and then Hermione noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that sitting there for?" she waved her hand a Draco's broomstick which was propped against one of the windows.

Draco smirked at her but said nothing.

"You've got to be kidding! You've lured me up here under false pretences! I thought we'd be having a nice cosy night in. You didn't mention the word broomstick! Believe me I would have remembered that." Hermione was indignant making Draco laugh again.

"You're funny." He said affectionately. "I like the sound of the cosy night in though. What did you have in mind?" he was being suggestive on purpose.

"Well it certainly didn't involve a broomstick." Hermione retaliated.

"Well remember how the lake and castle looked the night of our midnight stroll?"

"Gorgeous." Hermione acknowledged.

"So my idea was we take in the same view again but this time from a new perspective." Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes it would be fantastic if it didn't involve me leaving the ground." Hermione answered. "Sorry, it's a nice thought."

"Oh, it's not just a thought." Draco grinned wickedly "I'm determined to cure you of this."

Hermione stood up. "No! I am not going to let you bully me into this."

Draco stood up too and stepped over to her. "Hermione, no one could ever bully you into anything!" he grabbed her arm and lowered his voice "I was hoping a moonlit flight over the lake might be romantic."

Hermione stared at him with a surprised look on her face. Had he really just said he thought it would be romantic? She felt her throat go dry. Her feelings for him were still there, she had just managed to bury them a bit while all the other things were going on. But here they were, alone for less than five minutes and all the old connections were back. And he was having the same affect on her as before, making her feel a bit wobbly, her thoughts muddled. Forget Voldemort! Draco Malfoy may well be the death me! Hermione thought. He was watching her closely, his eyes gentle.

"Romantic?" she asked this quietly

"Yes, romantic." Draco didn't appear in the least bit embarrassed as he said this. Hermione stared at him trying to decide if he was just teasing her but she couldn't make her mind up.

**Nice for them to be back together! I am trying to keep everyone in character but it's more difficult with Draco because he is now being so nice to Hermione! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing x**


	22. Wow!

Hermione couldn't quite believe she'd let herself be talked into this again. They were circling over the lake and it was indeed very beautiful but that didn't change the fact that she was on a broom, goodness knows how far off the ground.

"I'm going to land." Draco's voice was in her ear and she shut her eyes, really hating this part.

He landed over the far side of the lake so that turning around they had a view of the whole lake with Hogwarts in the background.

"OK, you've surpassed yourself." Hermione said gazing at the view "It's really incredible."

"Told you!" Draco said, looking pleased with himself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he began to take his cloak off.

"There's nothing to sit on." Draco looked up at her.

"You've got to be kidding!" Hermione looked shocked "We can't sit on your cloak, it's far too nice. Here, I'll take mine off."

Draco reached over and stopped her undoing her cloak. "Oh no! As much as I like your offer to start removing clothing I can't take you up on it. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me would it?" He laid his cloak on the grass and indicated for Hermione to sit on it. She sat down trying her best not to grin at his comment about her removing her clothes! He was getting cheekier! He would never have said that to her a few weeks ago.

When he joined her she turned away from the view and looked at him. After a few moments he gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco leaned in a bit closer as he asked this.

"Well, I'm sitting by the lake on moonlit night with Draco Malfoy! That in itself is ridiculous! If you'd told me I would be doing this a few months ago I would have thought you were crazy!" Hermione explained "I'm really glad Dumbledore gave me the task, Draco. I would never have had anything to do with you otherwise! And what's funny now is I can't imagine not knowing you? What exactly did I do before we were friends?"

"I seem to remember it was something to do with spending hours in the library!" Draco teased her and she hit him.

"I did do other things as well!"

"Yes, following Potter around like a puppy dog?" Draco was taking his teasing to a new level, knowing exactly how to really irritate her.

"I did not!" Hermione knew he was doing it on purpose but still had to defend herself. "Harry and I have a relationship based on mutual respect and understanding!" she giggled at the end of this, unable to keep her face straight.

"Mutual respect and understanding! Doesn't sound very exciting! Are you trying to tell me we don't have that then?" Draco pushed her on the shoulder.

"Huh! I wish!"

"Bet he's never taken you out on a moonlit flight over the lake!" Draco waved his hand over the view as if he'd arranged for it to be there himself.

"No, I'll give you that, he hasn't." Hermione smiled at him then noticed a patch of mud on his cloak. "Oh! Look at your cloak, we are completely ruining it." She went to stand but Draco grabbed her and sat her firmly back down.

"Hermione! Will you stop worrying about my cloak! You should be glad we're still just sitting on it because the Draco Malfoy of old would have been trying to do plenty of other things on it with a pretty girl." Draco looked at her out the corner of his eye "mmm...I think you just about fall into that category."

Hermione slapped him really hard at this comment. "You are really pushing your luck, Malfoy!" she said.

"No I don't think I am. There is a chance I might be pushing my luck if I do this..."he shuffled right next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and Hermione smiled at him feeling the little butterflies start in her stomach. As usual, he smelt like heaven. She could feel his muscles beneath his thin shirt and suddenly had the urge to run her hands over them. She felt like grabbing him, pushing him back onto his cloak and kissing him. In an effort to stop thinking like that she leaned away from him.

"Aren't you cold without your cloak?" she asked him, partly to distract herself.

"If I say yes are you going to offer to warm me up?" Draco smirked at her wickedly, enjoying his teasing. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his constant innuendos. Cheeky git!

"Do these corny chat up lines usually work on your dates?"she asked him in a superior voice.

"I have no idea, I don't normally use them. They've normally jumped on me by now!" Draco laughed at her face.

"Oh please! I'm sorry I asked!" Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"You shouldn't believe all the rumours, you know." Draco said to her "You make it sound like I'm out with a different girl every week!"

Hermione turned to face him "Did you really like those girls though? You know, the ones who follow you around drooling and giggling at everything you say? If that's the case then I can't understand why you like me because I'm about as different to them as it's possible to be. I would never chase after a boy!"

"You've been chasing after me." Draco said his face straight.

"I have not been chasing after you!" Hermione said.

"And that is exactly why I'm sitting by the lake in the moonlight with you and not any other girl." Draco said this quietly and Hermione found herself unable to look away from him. "I'm not doing a very good job of making this romantic yet, am I?"

"Unless you think that teasing me continually is romantic, no you're not!" Hermione still couldn't tear herself away from those eyes.

"OK. Better sort that out then." Draco took his wand out of his pocket and turned his back to her. When he turned round he was holding a single red rose.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. She didn't even know there was a spell for it!

"Now who's been unromantic?" Draco said "You're not supposed to be more interested in the spell than the flower!"

"Sorry! It's beautiful, thank you very much." Hermione took it from him and smelled it. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not very good at all this romance stuff but I want to do something." Hermione felt herself shaking, knowing what she was about to ask him.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

Had she not been so nervous the look on his face was would have made her burst out laughing. She had never seen him look so shocked. He didn't answer her so she leaned towards him and touched her lips to his. They kissed gently, not like before. It was tender and loving with just their lips touching. They broke apart and Draco bestowed one of his dazzling smiles on her.

"Wow!" he whispered and Hermione smiled back at him.

"So, at the risk of scaring you to death, I want to ask you something." Hermione was biting her lip nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for a leap year to do this?" Draco joked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, despite her apprehension at what she wanted to ask him.

"It's not a proposal!" Hermione nudged him "Draco, after all this is over...if everything's OK..."

Draco's face was suddenly serious "Everything will be OK." He said this firmly, not allowing any argument about it.

"What's going to happen? With us?" Hermione was beginning to regret starting this as she was now stuttering over words, not quite sure how to say what she wanted to.

"What would you like to happen?" Draco threw the question back at her. He knew his answer but he also wanted some reassurance that she was going to like it if he told her! Hermione, who hadn't been expecting the question thrown back at her, paused for a moment. Draco watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes moving across his face.

"Well I'd like there to still be an 'us'." She volunteered

"Well, that's a start I suppose," Draco said "though not exactly the answer I was hoping to get!"

Hermione raised her eyes to the sky "Are you enjoying watching me squirm over here?" she asked.

"Yep! It's great!" Draco confirmed with a wicked grin and suddenly this relieved the tension.

Hermione folded her arms in front of her. "I hate you!" she said and Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"No you don't." He said arrogantly.

"See that's exactly the trouble. It's been the same all along! Of course I don't hate you! I care about you even though you're an annoying, arrogant know it all! I can't imagine what I'd do without you." Hermione finally managed to say something without stuttering over it. Draco gave her a stunning smile.

"In that case, it will be my pleasure to keep annoying you and driving you crazy." Draco answered her with a little cheeky smile. "and I thought that my saying I was hoping this would be romantic may have given away how I was feeling." He looked down at her and lowered his lips near to her ear "So after this is all over I intend to spend all the time I possibly can with you because, Hermione Granger, I think I'm falling for you."

**Hope you liked it. Thought it was time for a nice chapter full of the two of them...keep reading, keep reviewing - let me know what you think, thanks to everyone who has reviewed already.**


	23. Duplicated

It was the day Draco was to return to the Manor. Hermione woke early and crept down to the common room, her mind turning over. She was nervous for herself but even more so for Draco. Although she would be the one facing Voldemort, Draco actually had to kill him. He had to use a forbidden curse to kill and that was terrifying.

Her mind wandered to their recent night by the lake and she smiled. For the first time in her life she didn't actually hate the broom ride back to the tower! She had rode behind him, her arms round his waist, her cheek resting on his back. Somehow, him telling her his feelings seemed to have accelerated her own and she felt that fluttering, warm feeling just thinking about him.

So, was she falling for him too? She supposed she was, how could this feeling be anything else? Half the school were in love with him so she why should she be immune to his charms? Of course, the rest of the school didn't know him. They didn't know he was clever and kind and funny. They were in love with his looks, that was all. And lately he looked even better, his face had more colour, his expression was happier, his whole demeanour oozing charm and confidence. Only yesterday Hermione had seen a 4th Year girl fall over a chair because she was gazing at him instead of looking where she was going!

It was Saturday so there were no lessons. They were attending breakfast as usual and then Draco was leaving for the Manor straight after. Only it wouldn't be Draco, it would be her! The boys were going to follow on broomsticks. She was a little bothered about the Polyjuice because she would need to take it more than once. This meant carrying some with her which was tricky. What if it started to wear out before she had the chance to take some more? On top of that she hadn't been able to find out about the side effects of taking so much of it!

After eating breakfast Harry and Ron went straight up to the usual classroom to meet Draco. Hermione had to call back to the common room to collect the clothes Draco had given her to change into.

As soon as Harry and Ron entered the classroom, Draco was on his feet.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked

"We can't let Hermione take any Polyjuice."

"Why not?"

"If she takes it, she'll be me!" Draco was speaking urgently, trying to tell them before Hermione arrived.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Ron asked.

"Yes but if Ginny is guarding her then how easy is it going to be for Hermione to overpower her? I mean, she'll be me! I can easily stop Ginny, she's only small."

"Bloody hell! You're right. We'll have to do this without her taking any."

At that moment Hermione arrived and they got the Polyjuice out on the table and started to fill some glasses with it. Harry went to the store cupboard and Hermione stared uneasily at the thick, silver liquid she was going to have to drink. It looked like liquid Mercury. Ron picked it up and sniffed it.

"It smells OK," he said "it just doesn't look very appetizing!" realising what he had said he glanced at Draco "sorry – no offence!"

Draco grinned "None taken, it look bloody awful!"

"Bet it tastes better than Goyle did!" Ron commented, wrinkling his nose.

"What's Harry doing?" Hermione looked up and went to walk towards the store cupboard "Harry? Are you OK?"

In the next moment both Draco and Ron had grabbed her.

"He's fine. He's just feeling a bit...nervous." Draco improvised, badly and Ron gave him a look which said 'what did you say that for?'

"Nervous?" Hermione was immediately suspicious. "What's going on?"

At that moment another, identical Draco walked into view and Hermione gasped, immediately understanding that they had tricked her.

"No! You haven't! You can't do this to me!" Hermione made a dive for the Polyjuice but Draco was too quick and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled against him but it was pointless.

"Don't be stupid, Hermione! You could have spilled it!" he said firmly.

She was so angry she couldn't respond. How dare they do this to her? She punched Draco's chest, not because she thought she could escape but just to hurt him.

"How can you do this to me? The three of you! We're supposed to be in this together. This task was given to me!" the tears were streaming down her face now but she didn't care. "Just because you're stronger than me how dare you treat me like this! I will never forgive you for this! Never!"

Ron ignored her ranting and reached over to take her wand. "Sorry, Hermione. We want you to be safe." He pecked her on the cheek.

"But I want all of you to be safe!" she protested.

"We will be," the other Draco spoke "how did I sound?"

The real Draco turned to look at himself "Yes, it sounded good."

"Listen, Hermione. We'll be fine. You might know Draco better than I do but you don't know Voldemort better than me." Draco No. 2 came over to her and Hermione stared at them both. Identical, completely identical and very strange!

"You're just making excuses!" she said and tried to struggle free again, so Draco (the real one) grabbed both her wrists.

"Stop it! You're not going anywhere so give it up!" he said then paused and looked into her eyes "Please, Hermione. I don't want to be worrying about you while I'm there!"

She glared at him but said nothing. Ron came over and took her from Draco who went to stand next to Harry. She tried wriggling again but Ron had just a tight a grip on her as Draco.

"What are you doing now?" she asked the two Draco's who were standing side by side facing her. Together they turned and went into the store cupboard before returning 30 seconds later.

The nearest Draco had his wand in his hand.

"This way you'll never know which one of us did this." Draco said and the other Draco nodded. "Just remember we all care about you and that's why"

"Why what?" Hermione looked to Ron for support but he just winked at her.

"STUPEFY!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione felt her fingers tingling and knew the spell was starting to wear off. The tingling spread slowly and she waited impatiently to be able to move. She'd seen them leave out the corner of her eye and heard the door shut, then silence. Alone with her thoughts and anger and frustration. But more than anything else anxiety.

Just a few minutes later, the door opened again and Ginny appeared in her line of vision.

"Hermione! Are you OK? It will be wearing off soon." She said and sat down next to her. Had Hermione been able to speak she would have launched into a million questions but for now they sat in silence.

Suddenly Hermione could move. Her head was spinning and her limbs felt like they belonged to someone else but with Ginny's help she managed to sit up. Ginny gave her a sip of water.

"Why did you let them do this to me?" she demanded, her voice croaky.

"Because you wouldn't be thinking straight." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? I think straighter than any of them!"

"Not about Draco, you don't." Ginny said this gently and Hermione realised that Harry must have told her about absolutely everything. "When Harry first told me I thought you'd gone mad! How could you actually like Draco Malfoy!"

"I had a task, Ginny."

"I know you did. I just couldn't understand how you could be friends with him but I went with it because Harry and Ron were. Then Harry said that I should meet Draco with them, so I did."

Hermione looked at her friend and waited for her to continue.

"It was awkward and I didn't have a clue what to say to him but he was nice to me, Hermione!"

Hermione gave a very small smile. "Good."

"And then we met a few more times and I could suddenly see what you had seen. He was human after all! He was great with Harry and Ron. And he thanked me for helping look after you! I suppose even Draco Malfoy had to grown up sometime!"

"So you thought you'd help the three of them trick me!" Hermione said but with less venom than before.

"Yes because whoever had to do this needed to have all their wits about them and I knew you wouldn't have. You'd be thinking about Draco."

"You're calling him Draco." Hermione stated and Ginny nodded and smiled.

"How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

The two girls stood together and Hermione began to feel more like her normal self.

"You're not going to be stupid are you?" Ginny asked "Cause I'll use my wand on you if you try anything silly!"

Hermione sighed. "No, Ginny. There's no point now, I can't very well go barging into the Manor demanding to be included, can I?"

"Draco gave me this." Ginny held up a key.

"The Tower Room" Hermione said.

"The what?" Ginny asked looking at the key.

"It's going to be a long night and that will be a much better place to wait. Come on, follow me."

**There you go, they did it! Poor Hermione! But done for the right reasons. Keep reading and as usual I will beg for you to review.**


	24. Waiting

It was starting to get dark and both girls were restless. They didn't vocalize it but both of them were wondering if the boys should have been back by now. They had gone down to the kitchen to get some food, not because either of them were particularly hungry just for something to do.

Ginny had asked Hermione a lot of questions about the task and about Draco and Hermione had been completely honest with her, no point in lying now! She told her about the night by the lake and what Draco had said to her.

"So, do you feel the same?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I think so but I have never been this involved with someone before and with Draco everything is so much more complicated!"

"What would you give for him to walk through that door right now?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to answer me but answer yourself. Just how much do you want him back with you, safe and sound?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Ginny was right, she wanted him back right now more than anything else. Realisation suddenly dawned on Hermione and she sighed. Great time to realise the depth of her feelings!

"Hermione, do you think they should have been back by now?" Ginny asked the unspoken question nervously.

"I think so."

They both went to the window and gazed into the sky yet again as if would make them suddenly appear. After a few minutes, Hermione sat back down again. This might possibly be the worst she had ever felt. Apart from her family, the three people she cared about most in the world were out there, facing Voldemort, in real danger and she was helpless.

"If I hadn't been so stubborn about wanting to take the Polyjuice I'd be with them now. I would be with Ron." She said

Ginny turned round to her "Well, I'm very glad you're not! Imagine how I'd be feeling!"

"When they get back I'm going to kill them!" Hermione said.

Ginny laughed "Can I at least give Harry a hug first?" she said and Hermione smiled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione woke with a jolt, disorientated. Ginny was on the opposite sofa, still asleep. Hermione couldn't believe they had fallen asleep! She looked towards the window and her heart sank. The sky was still black but the horizon was turning purple and pink. It was dawn. And they weren't back.

Hermione felt tears falling silently down her cheeks. She could sit here no longer just waiting. She would climb on a broom herself and go to Malfoy Manor. She had no idea what she would be able to do but it was better than waiting here for any longer.

Suddenly something caught her eye and she moved over to the kitchen. It was a bag. A rucksack. She picked it up, not trusting she was actually seeing it because she was absolutely, positive it was Draco's.

"What's that?" Ginny's sleepy voice came from across the room.

"Draco has left his rucksack, Ginny! It had the Polyjuice in it! Harry was supposed to be carrying it!" Hermione's voice was rising and Ginny walked over rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione! Calm down!" she took the bag off her "where was this?"

"On here! It's definitely Draco's, the one zip is broken."

Ginny put the bag down. "Here? It was here?"

Hermione began to feel annoyed at her "What does it matter where they left it? They can't do it without this bag!"

"It wasn't here earlier." Ginny said rubbing her forehead.

"What?"

"We made the sandwiches here. It wasn't here then. I'm sure!" Ginny looked at Hermione and the two girls stared at each other for a moment, both thinking the same thought but not daring to believe it.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron burst in, laden with a huge pile of food.

"Ron!" the girls said in unison and then both of them ran at him and hugged him, causing him to drop half the food.

"Oy! I'm dropping the food, get off me!" he grumbled in a muffled voice because Hermione had him in a bear hug.

"You're OK! Was it OK? Where are the others?" she fired questions at him. Before he could answer she heard voices on the stairs and then Harry's head appeared above the banister followed directly by Draco. Hermione had never been so pleased to see anyone in her entire life. Her and Ginny jumped on them all, Ginny giving Harry the biggest snog ever then grabbing a very startled Draco and kissing him firmly on the lips. Hermione swung Harry round before throwing herself at Draco, holding him tightly against her, the tears running down her cheeks.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were all sitting around in the Tower Room. The boys had eaten everything they could get their hands on except Harry who would eat and then say he felt sick blaming it on the Polyjuice. They had told the girls briefly what had happened but were hungry and thirsty so Hermione and Ginny had tried to be good and let them eat before quizzing them.

"OK, I'm out of patience so, we need details." Ginny said.

"It went exactly to plan at first." Harry said "I just walked straight in, no questions asked. I distracted the deatheaters by the entrance and Draco sneaked in. After that as long as we weren't together, we could both pretty much walk around as we liked. Draco went and hid as soon as he could."

"What was it like being back at the Manor?" Hermione asked Draco "What about your parents?"

"Mmm, Father was his usual self, no surprise there. Mother seemed apprehensive, twitchy. But I couldn't talk to her because Harry was being me at that point, if you see what I mean. The Manor feels like it all belongs to him, it was awful." Draco said all this in a matter of fact voice.

"Talking to your Mother was the worst part for me." Harry said "I was sure she'd be able to tell. And I could tell the Polyjuice was wearing off. That was a bit hair raising trying to take some more of that but I managed it. There wasn't a lot of ceremony about the whole thing though. I was taken into the room with Voldemort and he said the spell. In fact he said very little else." Harry shuddered.

"Seemed like a bloody long time to me!" Ron said "It was freezing!"

"Anyway, the spell is said and as we are about to leave the room, Draco jumps out."

"He knew didn't he? Straight away he knew." Draco said to Harry.

"Yeh, he went for his wand and I thought we were too late but Draco was quick. He beat him to it and that was it. He was dead, silently dead." Harry looked a little pale and Ginny squeezed his hand.

Picking up where Harry left off Draco described them trying to get out.

"I just walked out, they were all gathered in the hall. But Harry had to be more careful as the Polyjuice was wearing off. We wanted to get out before anyone knew anything had happened and we almost did it."

"Almost?" Ginny asked.

"Yeh. It was Father, he was in the lobby. He tried to engage me in conversation but I knew Harry was about to appear behind me so I tried to lead him off but he was having none of it. Ron had seen what was happening and jinxed him but not before they had all heard the noise so then it was a mad scramble for it!" Draco was gesticulating wildly and Hermione found this amusing. "The Order have gone in to get Father and Mother out."

"Yeh, some of the more persistent Death Eaters will have a problem with them as Draco was the one to kill Voldemort." Ron explained "None of them followed us on brooms but they were firing spells at us and one of them hit Harry's broom and it snapped. All I saw was Harry plummeting to the ground but I was in front so I couldn't get him but Draco was behind him and managed to dive and get him. They came back on the same broom."

"I'll miss that broom." Harry said woefully.

"But basically you did it." Hermione said trying to get her head round the fact they had actually pulled it off "I can't believe you did it! I am so proud of you all!" she stood up and kissed them all, one by one, very firmly on the lips.

There was a noise from outside and Harry went to the window.

"I think news has got here already. We should go and find Dumbledore or get a message to him." As Draco went to stand, Harry turned to him. "Draco, you should stop here. If news has got back here you wondering around the corridors might not be a good idea."

After the others had gone Draco turned to Hermione "Looks like you're stuck here with me again doesn't it?"

Hermione grinned at him "Yes, that'll make a change won't it?"

**Review if you can...thanks...it's not quite over yet...**


	25. Heroes

Hermione was at the window. "They must have let everyone out of lessons, there's a crowd of students down there." She turned back to face into the room and was met with the sight of Draco, stripped to the waist, washing in the sink.

She had been close enough to Draco before to have a fair idea what was under his clothes but she hadn't realised that seeing him like this would make her have the reaction she was having. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt unable to move from the spot. Draco's back was facing her, his smooth, pale skin looked perfect. He moved to reach a towel and Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, drag her eyes from his lean, muscled chest. He was perfectly in proportion, his muscles not overly pronounced but defined, his skin smooth and blemish free, his shoulders wide, his waist narrower. Perfect! He was perfect! He looked up and caught her staring at him. His eyes held hers for a moment and she knew it was useless denying staring at him. She waited for his arrogant comment about her gazing at him but it didn't come. Instead he apologised.

"I need a wash. I feel horrible and cold. Thought it might warm me up. Sorry."

After all the tension and nerves of the last few hours, followed by the intense relief she now felt made her more reckless and brave than she would normally have dared to be.

"Believe me Draco, you have nothing at all to be sorry for." She said this suggestively and dared to look him up and down again. For the first time in his entire life, Draco blushed. He looked away and busied himself getting dressed again.

Not really sure what to say to him, Hermione went and sat on the sofa. The boys weren't the only ones who were exhausted, she'd been up all night pacing around. Draco came to sit by her, right up close, his arm and leg touching hers.

"Are you OK?" Hermione looked at him concerned. His eyes were cold, his face drawn and as she'd just seen his usual confidence was missing.

"I killed him."

"Draco, he was the most evil being that has ever lived, you can't possibly let yourself feel bad about that!" Hermione turned to him and grabbed his hand "Do you remember what you said to me that day? The day I said we had to stop meeting? You said that anything could happen! That we couldn't possibly know what was going to change. And look what you've done! You've made it change."

Draco stared into her eyes, his hand grasping hers.

"I know. I feel like a huge weight has gone, like I've finally done something good!" he paused "but Hermione, I cast a forbidden curse. I doesn't matter who it was on. It wasn't self defence. I attacked and cast it. I'm not sorry, it was completely the right thing to do but it's bothering me much more than I thought it would."

Hermione nodded at him. "Good. Because what sort of a person would you be if it didn't bother you?"

Draco shivered. "I'm so cold still. I just can't get warm."

Hermione jumped up and searched around in a cupboard for a blanket. She eventually found one and threw it over him. She then cast a spell on the fire which made the flames grow bigger. She looked at him concerned when there was a knock at the door and they both jumped a bit. Hermione went over and looked through the peep hole.

"It's Ginny."

She opened it and Ginny came in, the air around her buzzing because she had obviously been rushing around everywhere.

"Hey. They've got a message to Dumbledore, he'll be back soon." She walked over to Draco "You're a hero! It's buzzing all over the school! You'd better stay here till Dumbledore's back though..." she paused looking at Draco's pale face "Mmm, we thought you'd be like it too."

Hermione came over "Like what too?"

"Harry and Ron! They looked just like Draco does. All pale and cold. Madame Pomfrey reckons they got hit by a combination of spells as they escaped including the one that hit Harry's broom. It's making them sick so she's took them to the infirmary. It's only temporary but we might need to get Draco to the infirmary too."

Draco groaned "Great! What heroes we all are!"

Ginny went off again to check about Draco and appeared 10 minutes later with Madame Pomfrey. Hermione let them in, feeling strange about everyone coming into the Tower Room. Madame Pomfrey took Draco's temperature, looked into his eyes and said a few spells over him with her wand.

"Yes, it's the same. Nothing serious but you'll be off your feet for a few hours I'm afraid." She glanced round the room, not seeming the least bit bothered that she was in a room which no-one knew existed until a few hours ago. "No-where to sleep in here? Well, I think the best place is the infirmary but getting you there could be a problem, young man. Caused quite a stir, you have!" she bent down to Draco and patted his arm "Very well done, if I may say so. Very brave, all of you." She stood again reverting to her professional mode. "Well a sofa won't do so let's get you a bed." Impressively she performed a Transfiguration spell on one of the sofa's and helped Draco who was now shivering violently into the newly created, perfectly made bed.

"Who's staying with him?" she asked the two girls and Hermione waved her hand in the air. "Right. He does not get out of bed. Plenty to drink, regular but small amounts. I'll send another couple of blankets. He needs to swallow a cup full of this every two hours. And it's not like a fever, you understand. He needs to be kept very warm. Do you understand all that?" Hermione nodded. "Good, Miss Weasley will be our go between. If you need me send a message. Goodnight."

Hermione had not envisaged tonight being like this! Three of them ill and her still trapped in the Tower Room! It still hadn't quite sunk in that they had succeeded – Voldemort was dead! Dead! Being stuck in the Tower Room was giving everything a surreal quality and Hermione still didn't quite believe everything that had happened. She tiptoed past Draco to fill up a glass of water for him when his arm suddenly came out and grabbed hers.

"Ooh! Are you trying to scare me to death? I thought you were sleeping!" Hermione jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry. You need to be resting, Hermione." Draco's voice sounded rougher than normal but he wasn't shivering quite as much and his eyes still sparkled.

"I'm not ill. It's only Harry, Ron and you." She put his hand back under the cover and tucked the blanket back round him but he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I know that. I didn't mean you were ill but when is the last time you slept?"

"Err..." Hermione couldn't actually answer him as the hours had now all merged into one. Exactly when was the last time? Draco gave her a 'see what I mean?' look and was then hit by a sudden bout of shivering and had to lie back down.

"Are you OK? Do you need Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione bent over him, concerned.

"I definitely do not need Madame Pomfrey." He might have been sick but his reply was firm as was his grip as he reached up and grabbed her round the waist pulling her onto the bed.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed and tried to get off but he had his usual tight hold of her.

"As I was saying, I don't need Madame Pomfrey but I definitely need you. In here, with me." He pulled the covers over her and adeptly manoeuvred her to lying position.

"You're supposed to be ill!" Hermione said "Let me get out."

"No. I heard Madame Pomfrey say you had to look after me. Believe me, this is the very best way for you to do that." Draco shivered again.

"Draco, she also said you have to rest." Despite her words Hermione had stopped struggling. Reluctantly she had to admit it felt so nice in the bed. She was extraordinarily tired and it was so warm.

"And so do you! You can't look after me if you're ill. We both need sleep and I want you next to me." Draco pulled her close under the covers and Hermione finally gave into it. It just felt like heaven all warm and cosy. And right next to Draco, his whole body next to hers, his arms around her. That was the last thought she remembered before sleep hit her.

**Thanks for the reviews. Feel sad that the story is nearly ending...keep reading and reviewing.**


	26. New

**Here's the last Chapter! I have started a new story called PURE and Chapter One will be loaded anytime now. Enjoy this last Chapter and please have a look at my new one...thanks for reading.**

Hermione gazed out at the familiar view bathed in early summer sunlight. As always it was beautiful with the valley stretching out in front of her and the lake shimmering in the sun. She suddenly remembered the Rainbow that Draco had showed her, it seemed a long time ago now. She was a different person then, they all were.

The world was different as well. After news spread of Voldemort's death most of his death eaters suddenly disappeared into the woodwork again. They wouldn't do it without him. Any of them who had been out in the open had been captured by The Order. A few had rebelled and attacked Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Ministry Head Quarters but the rebellion had been short lived. They were out- numbered by The Order and wizards in general were more willing to stand up for themselves.

The day Draco and Hermione had left The Tower room had been completely crazy. They had met with Dumbledore who was his usual self, talking as if he had known it would all work out all along. Hermione knew differently though as she had seen his face the day he had told her about the task. After that they had dared the walk back through the school to the Grand Hall. As they entered, silence had fallen across the big room. Hermione had wanted to crawl out again on her hands and knees but Draco had grabbed her hand and dragged her in. Dumbledore had addressed the school and called Harry, Ron and Draco up to the front. For once, every house in the school actually seemed united.

The days following had been madness. Everywhere Hermione went she was stopped and asked questions about Voldemort, The Order and mostly Draco! Did she see him kill him? Did she cast a spell to make him do it? Were they really a couple? Were they getting married? A 3rd year had even asked if she'd seen him naked? For heaven's sake! Hermione gave a little smile to herself, well half naked actually!

Draco's little group of followers had swelled and he was constantly surrounded by girls. If anyone could handle this it was Draco but even he needed to be able to walk from lesson to lesson without being stopped a million times. Strangely, it hadn't bothered Hermione that Draco was receiving so much adoration from girls. Some of them might be prettier than she was, or more confident but the fact was none of them knew Draco like she did, none of them had seen him vulnerable or upset. They weren't the ones he wanted to spend his time with.

Luckily the initial frenzy had worn off. They still had plenty of staring eyes but neither of them were being bothered so much anymore. She turned to look around her and saw Lavender and Ron, their arms around each other as they always were since they had become an item again. The first time Ron had been with her Hermione had found her annoying and irritating. What was strange was that she now quite liked her! Lavender hadn't really changed just Hermione's attitude to her. All the lavish attention she paid to Ron which had seemed false before Hermione now knew to be genuine. She really did like him! And Hermione was more than willing to put up with anyone who liked Ron.

The sun was warm so she lay back on the grass, her hands behind her head. She heard giggling from above and shielded her eyes to look at the two figures high above her on brooms. Draco was circling Ginny rapidly diving in front and behind her. She was a very good flyer and dodged him well but Draco was just that bit better and eventually managed to wobble her broom. The pair of them had become firm friends since the task. Hermione had always got the impression that Ginny had a soft spot for Draco even from their first conversation about him. They were similar characters, confident and outgoing and good looking enough to turn heads. Their love of daredevil flying had cemented their friendship and it was a daily routine for them to head off together for an hour. Again Hermione was perfectly comfortable with this. Apart from the fact that Ginny was completely besotted with a certain famous, dark haired wizard she could see that what Draco and Ginny had was a proper bone fide friendship and Hermione actually liked this as it was good for Draco.

"Deserted again aren't we? Abandoned as usual." Harry joined her on the picnic blanket, taking up the same position as she had.

"I know, dumped for a piece of wood." Hermione joined in.

"Ooh! Don't know if I can let you call the broomsticks that!" Harry turned to her "Precision instruments, highly intricate."

"Oh! Forgot you were a stick lover too!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Stick!" Harry sounded mortally offended. "How dare you!" he was grinning back at her though.

"Anyway, why don't you go and show Draco who's the boss on a broomstick? You'd beat his dives." Hermione said.

"Nah. Not my sort of flying. I love it for Quidditch but not messing around." Harry sighed contentedly "Thanks for the vote of confidence on my flying skills though."

"What if he's after your girl? It is Draco Malfoy you know." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Nah. Not worried about that either. Who'd want him when they already have me?" Harry laughed "Anyway, I hear he's already had his heart stolen by another." He cast her a sideways glance and she returned it. It was funny how it was between her and Draco. They were quite obviously a couple and acted like one in every way but they had never actually declared this. Everyone had just presumed and they had just drifted into it.

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Harry.

"You do like him now, don't you?" she asked. For some reason she needed Harry's confirmation that the feud between him and Draco was well and truly over. On the surface and against all odds the three boys had become friends. Good friends in fact. The six of them were always together and on top of that Draco, Ron and Harry spent time at Quidditch and sometimes just hanging around together. At first Hermione along with half the school had found this very strange. It was just so opposite to how the first six years had been at Hogwarts. Gradually they had all grown used to it and now it sat quite comfortably with Hermione. And she had been right all along. Harry and Draco were alike, in lots of ways.

Harry sat up too. "You mean Draco?"

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me that? We get on really well." Harry shook his head "Still sounds strange to hear myself say that!"

"I know you're friends on a day to day basis. What I mean is do you actually really like him? Or is it because of me?" Hermione looked a bit shy as she asked this, not wanting to sound big headed.

"I won't lie to you Hermione. It was all because of you at first. I could never imagine that I would like him! But then I suddenly found I didn't hate him anymore. I actually enjoyed his company. The way we all worked together on the task made me see him in a totally different light, if you know what I mean." Harry paused "Don't know why I'm asking you that! You know exactly what I mean! Anyway to answer your question is, yes I do like him. Quite a lot actually" he put his hand to his forehead and fell backwards again "Oh my god! What the hell did I just admit to?"

Hermione laughed "I know! It's all very weird isn't it?"

As she said this Draco and Ginny landed a few feet away both looking flushed and out of breath.

"One day Draco Malfoy you'll have a shock and I'll beat you!" Ginny declared plonking herself down by Harry.

"Yeh right!" Draco did the same, squeezing on the blanket next to Hermione. "Never in a million years Weasley."

Hermione looked at Harry and raised her eyes to the sky making him laugh.

"Talking of which, Ron – we've got Quidditch Practise in 15 minutes, we'd better get a move on. Come on Ginny that's you too! Hope you haven't worn yourself out!"

Harry and Ginny stood up and Ron joined them with Lavender attached to his arm. They arranged to meet Hermione and Draco afterwards in the Tower Room. When they had gone Hermione looked at Draco who was stretched out on the blanket.

"Do you wish I played Quidditch? We could practise together and all that." She asked him.

"No. I like the peace when I'm at Quidditch, it' the only chance to get away for an hour or so." He sniggered and she poked him in the ribs.

"I mean it! Not that I want to play Quidditch of course! Don't think the team could cope with that! I mean would you like it if we had a common interest?"

Draco sat up and looked at her. "You're not having a confidence crisis are you? I mean I know Ginny and I spend a bit of time together but it's just a bit of fun, it's not because you can't fly."

"No! I didn't mean anything about Ginny. You've got no chance, she's in love with Harry." Hermione smirked at him.

"Thanks! Now I'm having a confidence crisis!" Draco lay back down and shut his eyes.

"Yeh right! It would make anyone lose confidence having scores of girls following you around all day telling you how wonderful you are and how you saved the universe!" Hermione said sarcastically. "How is the fan club anyway? I haven't heard you mention them much lately."

Draco gave her a dirty look "Very funny."

"Anyway, you all think you've got away with it but you haven't." Hermione said cryptically.

"Got away with what?"

"Treating me like a child, bullying me, tricking me, deceiving me..."

"OK, OK, I get it!" Draco raised his hand to stop her. "Funny really because only yesterday Harry and I said we couldn't believe you hadn't mentioned it!"

"Well I thought it was bad taste me whinging away when the three of you had stopped the war before it even started." Hermione said begrudgingly.

"So you thought you'd pick on me when I'm alone, even up the fight a little." Draco teased her.

"Actually, that's another point. Three of you! One of me! Ganging up and plotting behind my back!" Hermione pointed her finger at him.

"You're not mad really. If you were you wouldn't have let it go this long before bringing it up."

"We've all been a bit busy in case you haven't noticed. I thought I'd let the dust settle."

Draco sat up again. "OK. I admit it. We tricked you, ganged up on you, treated you badly, male chauvinistic pigs etc. etc. etc. I'm very sorry if we upset you and I'm sure I speak for Harry and Ron as well." His words sounded sincere but the tone wasn't apologetic at all.

"You're horrible. I can't think why I like you." Hermione folded her arms in front of her but was trying not to smile.

"I said sorry! OK then, if it makes you feel better, I'll take whatever punishment you want to throw at me. Anything you want to do I'll take it." He leant closer to her and Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" she asked

"Me? I'm up to nothing!" as he said this he slid his arm round her waist and rolled her over until she was lying on her back with him leaning over her, his face close to hers. "I'm ready for my punishment now." He said suggestively and she laughed. He leant in closer and kissed her gently on the lips. She would have liked to keep up the pretence of being mad at him but couldn't so she kissed him back. Suddenly he drew back and pulled them both to sitting position.

"Seriously, Hermione there is something we haven't told you about that night. But I think you should know."

Hermione looked at him with troubled eyes. "What?"

"The curse that almost hit Harry, the one that broke his broomstick..." Draco paused but Hermione didn't need him to complete the sentence, she already knew.

"The Killing Curse! Really?"

"Yes. So if that had been you trying to escape then who knows! So I'm not sorry we tricked you and I never will be." He squeezed her hands and Hermione knew he'd won the argument. He was right, she wouldn't have stood a chance on a broomstick, she'd be dead.

Draco's face changed again his lips curling into a small, mischievous smile, before he continued "Of course, the curse only missed Harry because he's the best flyer at Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned at this comment. "Yes, that's right!" she said.

"And I only caught him because I'm the second best flyer at Hogwarts." Draco flashed his grin at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Ginny is pretty good now. Maybe you might scrape third best, on a good day."

He made a grab for her and she did a quick manoeuvre away from him, giggling. She went to stand but as usual he was too quick and she cursed him again for being Quidditch Seeker. Before she knew it she was flat on her back again with him leaning over her.

"Do you think anyone has more fun than us?" Draco asked her, sincerely. "I can't believe I walked around with my nose in the air for six years thinking I had a better life than you, Harry and Ron. What a bloody idiot!"

Hermione raised her hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. "I'm very glad I showed you how wrong you were." She said

"Don't ever doubt us, Hermione." Draco said this quietly and when she went to protest and say she never did he placed his finger across her lips, in the familiar gesture they had used so many times. "You changed my life but you know that. At the risk of sounding like a very bad romantic novel, what you don't know is that you changed me. In here." He pointed at his chest. "I'm not the same person. I was cold, dead. I didn't care about anyone, I didn't know how to or why? So how can meeting one infuriating, bossy, demanding girl change me so much? It's like I'm brand new."

Hermione gave him a cheeky look "Bossy? Demanding?"

"Yes, everything I just said." Draco nodded "But you're also amazing, brilliant, funny and beautiful."

Hermione felt a flush of heat wash over her at his very lavish compliment.

"I mean it, Hermione. I'm not being all slushy! I don't even want to think about how my life would have been if you hadn't been given that task." Draco's eyes didn't leave her face.

"Thank you."Hermione gave him a gentle smile.

"I will never feel about anyone else the way I feel about you." Draco smiled back at her "There won't be anyone else, there just couldn't be." Suddenly he looked down as he felt emotion overwhelm him.

Hermione felt tingly all over not quite believing what he was saying to her. And in that moment she knew, without a doubt she knew. There would never be anyone else for her either, as Draco had just said, how could there ever be?

"I love you." She said it as she thought it with no hesitation and Draco's head shot up to look at her. She saw him take a breath.

"Hermione?" he used her name as a question and they both understood what he meant.

"I love you." She repeated it and he wrapped her in his arms.

And suddenly Hermione felt that The Prophecy had been wrong about Harry and Draco. Because in her mind there was no doubt that she was The Chosen One.

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to look up my new story called "PURE". Thanks!**


End file.
